La paix à tout prix?
by kaloon
Summary: Yaoi Dans ce monde où Vampires et Humains ne s'apprécient pas, Duo, Chef des hommes choisi de devenir Calice d'un vampire inconnu pour la paix entre les peuples.
1. Chapter 1 revu avec ma beta

**Chapitre 1**

Notre monde était divisé en quatre castes, plus ou moins liées entre elles.

Les Humains et les Morts.

Les Vampires et les Damnés.

Les Humains symbolisaient la vie. Ils naissaient puis rejoignaient les Morts, accomplissant le cycle de la vie et reposant en paix.

Parfois, ils étaient arrachés à la vie et à la mort et étaient transformés en Vampires. Ces êtres possédaient des émotions et un liquide coulait dans leurs veines, comme pour les Humains, mais leur cœur avait cessé de battre, imitant les Morts. Ils avaient faim. Ils buvaient le sang humain afin de ne pas faire parti de la liste des Damnés.

Ceux-ci devaient errer en observant les vivants, les jalousant de leur force, de leur sensation. Ces créatures avaient en particulier un dégoût d'elles mêmes. Certains passaient un temps infini à tenter de mourir, ou de simplement supprimer ce sentiment de malaise qui naissait de leur apparence. Fantômes sans destin, sans but. Prisonniers d'une éternité de souffrance.

Les Vampires étaient divisés, aimant trop leur liberté. Chaque groupe pouvait être assimilé à une grande famille, qui se battait afin qu'aucune ne domine les autres. Mais tous reconnaissaient leur Roi, un être unique qui permettait que ces petites guerres ne prennent pas une ampleur démesurée.

A cette époque, qui marqua un instant de lumière sur ce monde, ce Roi se nommait Le Troisième Wa Chatvolant. Ces proches, et ils étaient peu nombreux, l'appelaient simplement Trowa.

Les Humains choisissaient un chef pour les mener et les protéger, tant qu'il le pouvait, de ce qu'ils considéraient comme des êtres infâmes, les vampires.

Cet homme devait être fort, rusé et surtout posséder une " immunité " contre ces créatures. Ainsi, lorsqu'un vampire souhaitait le mordre, dès qu'il se trouvait à une certaine distance de son cou, il était prix d'une violente douleur et stoppait son geste.

A la mort d'un chef, une compétition permettait d'en élire un autre. Il fallait choisir le meilleur pour diriger un peuple. La connaissance comptait, car il fallait posséder un certain sens de la stratégie pour unir ces humains qui se blessaient eux même, mais la force primait face au danger qu'étaient leurs adversaires. Le fait qu'il ne puisse être mordu apportait une résistance non négligeable contre ces quasi-immortels.

Les épreuves permettant aux potentiels concurrents de s'affronter duraient de longues semaines. Les deux premières semaines, ils devaient répondre à de nombreuses questions. Ainsi, on pouvait déterminer quelle attitude ils adopteraient lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient confrontés à un problème ou à un danger et savoir s'ils avaient l'étoffe d'un chef. Deux semaines étaient ensuite réservées pour les combats qui opposaient, tel un tournoi, les meilleurs des domaines précédents.

Les motivations divergeaient : certains se battaient seulement pour le pouvoir, d'autres pensaient à un avenir meilleur, souhaitant proposer une solution contre le fléau qui massacrait leurs amis.

L'actuel chef se prénommait dans son enfance " Solo " puisqu'il avait été recueilli par une famille l'ayant trouvé seul. Depuis quelques sombres histoires de son passé, on l'appelait "Duo", car certains pensaient qu'une entité mystérieuse vivait en lui. La vérité était que Duo n'aimait pas la violence, et il avait donc presque créé une deuxième identité qui lui permettait de ne pas culpabiliser pour ceux qu'il tuait. Lorsqu'il combattait il se surnommait lui même Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort.

Notre histoire est avant tout celle des Vampires et des Humains, qui se livraient une guerre acharnée et sans fin, puisque les hommes ne supportaient pas d'être la source de nourriture d'une autre caste, mais que, sans eux, les Vampires étaient bon à être damnés.

Duo souhaitait la paix entre les Humains, mais également entre les castes. Le plus dur était à venir : il fallait convaincre les Vampires.

Il était totalement persuadé qu'il était possible de trouver une entente entre ces deux peuples. C'est pourquoi il avait fait réunir tous ses conseillers, les Sages, leur annonçant qu'il irait se rendre au château du Roi des Vampires pour concrétiser ses idéaux. Les Sages s'affolèrent et le prièrent d'y renoncer.

Mais Duo faisait céder tous ceux qu'il souhaitait. Le carnage de Shinigami à l'épreuve de force en avait effrayé un grand nombre... Pourtant, il avait fait pire quand son domaine était la rue !

Un mois plus tard, il partit donc sur la route avec une escorte digne d'un Dieu, de la mort, certes, mais d'un Dieu tout de même.

Duo ne savait qu'à peu près où se trouvait la demeure du Roi : aucun humain ne s'en approchait, par peur.

Beaucoup d'histoires couraient sur ces bois qui cachaient un château des plus sombres. Des monstres aux formes improbables habiteraient entre ces arbres et déchireraient de leurs crocs toute viande fraîche qui oserait s'aventurer en ces lieux. Il y a longtemps, lorsque les hommes étaient sans connaissance et sans peur, une dizaine d'entre eux essayèrent de traverser cet horrible endroit. Le mythe se termine en racontant leurs cris de souffrance, qui durèrent un an, les hommes les plus braves tentant de sauver les proches disparus.

Duo et ses compagnons étaient entrés sans aucun problème, même si, de peur, certains avaient préférés rebrousser chemin. On ne voyait rien et il était parfois difficile de passer avec les chevaux entre ces arbres, pourris, longeant le sol, grimpant le long des autres. Leurs branches semblaient folles et cherchaient désespérément une faible lumière. Le noir les entourait, tel le manteau de peur dont les hommes s'étaient recouverts depuis l'avènement des temps.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ce terrain glauque plus des vampires rodaient la nuit. Ils ne les attaquaient pas, et cela intriguait Duo. A l'insu de tous, il se permit une promenade nocturne pour rencontrer l'un d'eux. Une clairière se présentait, et le Chef des hommes sentait qu'on le suivait. Un nombre incalculable d'yeux suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il les sentait tout autour de lui. Il s'assit au centre, afin que tous puissent l'observer et parla :

- Je suis Duo of Deathscythe, Chef des Hommes. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, malgré les armes de mes hommes, mais pour demander une audience à votre Roi.

Le silence lui répondit. Une ombre s'avança et s'assit devant lui. Duo distinguait mal, préférant la lumière du soleil à celle de cette lune pas tout à fait pleine.

- Il t'attend. Il nous a envoyé te chercher. Tu entreras seul dans la demeure royale, suivi de deux de mon peuple. Tant que les autres ne font pas de gestes inconsidérés, aucun mal ne te sera fait, ni à toi ni à ton peuple.

Il se leva et partit. Le lendemain, la troupe reprit son chemin. Duo se savait proche du but. Ses hommes montaient les tentes pour une énième nuit lorsque deux vampires se présentèrent à une distance respectable du camp. Il prévint ses compagnons de l'attendre ici et partit, encadré des étrangers.

Duo avait du mal à les suivre, car, étant vampire, ils avaient une plus grande capacité physique. Cependant, quelques heures de marche plus tard et le souffle court, il put distinguer les hautes tours d'un château surplombant la marée d'arbres environnant. La force qui se dégageait de cet amas de pierres noires était écrasante.

Duo espérait de tout cœur qu'il réussirait à convaincre le Roi des Vampires…


	2. Chapter 2 revu avec ma beta

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir traversé un immense hall, puis un couloir tout aussi grand, éclairés par des milliers de bougeoirs et de lampes à huile, ils arrivèrent devant une salle aux hauteurs impressionnantes. Devant Duo, un grand vide, tel une scène, s'étalait. Tout au bout, sur un siège en hauteur était assis ce que Duo supposait être le Roi des Vampires. De chaque coté, des vampires s'accumulaient. Les murs, très hauts possédaient des voûtes qui logeaient d'autres vampires.

Heureusement pour Duo, la foule ne l'intimidait pas. Il s'avança tranquillement, suivi de ses gardes improvisés. Trowa leva sa main, et Duo, comprenant le message, s'arrêta.

Le Roi éleva la voix :

- Bienvenue en ma demeure, même s'il est peu courant qu'un homme y loge. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ?

- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre château, Roi des Vampires. Je suis en votre présence afin de vous faire part de l'idée d'une alliance entre nos deux peuples.

Duo s'attendait aux rires qui éclatèrent. Mais il remarqua que seul un petit sourire, sincère et nullement narquois, reposait sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Ceci est bien une idée d'homme ! Et que souhaiterais-tu dans cette alliance ?

Les rires stoppèrent. Apparemment, tous pensaient qu'il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'écouter un humain. Duo savait saisir une chance lorsqu'il en voyait une, surtout quand le sujet lui tenait tant à cœur.

- Je souhaite simplement que les hommes ne soient plus une nourriture pour un peuple. Nous voulons vivre, sans peur de se promener la nuit, sans pleurs à verser pour un proche. Je ne demande pas de terre, ni de privilèges. Je n'espère que la paix et la vie.

- Sais-tu seulement que si nous ne nous nourrissons pas de votre sang nous rejoignons les Damnés ?

- Oui, je le sais. Je ne connais pas toutes les règles qui régissent vos cités, votre majesté, et je ne connais que peu vos besoins. Mais je suis certain qu'un lien peut être créé pour que tous vivent en paix. Je m'y emploierai de toutes mes forces, mais pour cela il faut que quelqu'un m'enseigne ce que je dois savoir.

Trowa eut un petit sourire puis se leva de sa chaise. Sans qu'une seule parole ne franchisse ses lèvres, beaucoup de créatures sortirent, tandis que d'autres déposèrent aux pieds de Duo deux coussins et une table basse. Tout se passa si vite que lorsque Trowa arriva devant le coussin le plus proche, il ne restait dans la salle que quelques gardes. Le Vampire s'assit et permit à l'homme de faire de même d'un simple signe de tête.

Duo était un peu étonné. Trowa le toisa quelques instants puis se mit à parler doucement, sur le même ton que celui que l'on prend pour ne pas effrayer un enfant :

- Malgré la présence de tous ces vampires, la peur ne t'a pas effleuré.

- Je suis immunisé, comme chaque Chef.

Un rire retentit.

- Immunisé ? J'en doute. On ne peut être protégé d'une chose inattaquable, d'un besoin indomptable.

- Essayez de me mordre, vous n'y arriverez pas.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Trowa détourna son regard pour le poser sur l'un des gardes postés derrière Duo. Celui-ci obéit à l'ordre silencieux et, s'approchant du cou de sa victime, dégaina ses canines. A 10 cm de la carotide, le visage du vampire stoppa, démontrant les dires de l'humain. Puis il regagna sa place initiale.

Un sourire satisfait et un sourcil élevé, Duo poursuivit la conversation.

- Vous pouvez appeler ce phénomène comme bon vous semble, mais il n'en reste pas moins bien réel.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela n'a rien avoir avec une quelconque immunité.

Duo pencha doucement sa tête sur le coté, tentant de comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase.

- Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-vous, que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous êtes destiné.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis simplement que vous êtes destiné.

Devant son air surpris, le Roi ne put que développer son propos, en dépit de son flegme habituel.

- Certains humains sont destinés. Ainsi, un seul vampire, unique et différent pour chacun d'eux, peut les mordre. Si ce vampire t'attaque, tu n'auras plus cette prétendue immunité.

Duo comprenait. Il le croyait : il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait car ça ne lui servirait à rien.

- Peux-tu m'en apprendre davantage sur les liens entre les hommes et les vampires ? Peut-être est-ce la clé de tout.

Trowa hocha la tête pour s'assurer de toute l'attention de Duo, puis, se faisant, il commença son explication :

- Nous avons besoin de nous nourrir de sang, au moins une fois par semaine. Un Vampire peut survivre environ 6 mois sans nourriture. Ensuite il va rejoindre les Damnés. On peut se nourrir plus souvent par goût, mais cela n'est pas nécessaire à notre organisme.

Le souverain marqua une pause.

- Nous naissons avec une certaine puissance, propre à chacun. On peut la développer, l'étudier, la maîtriser, mais pas l'étendre à l'infini. Pour faire simple, un vamp' qui naît avec peu d'énergie a peu de chance d'être fort. Les plus forts sont les vampires nés de deux vampires, et les plus faibles sont les hommes transformés. Plus la famille dont il est issu est vieille, plus son pouvoir est grand.

Nous avons des sens plus développés que les vôtres, mais vous pouvez vous montrer à la lumière du jour, alors que seuls ceux d'entre nous qui descendent d'humain sur moins d'une cinquantaine de génération le peuvent. Mais attention, plus cette parenté est ancienne, moins on peut s'exposer aux rayons de cet astre.

Trowa avait parlé clairement et lentement tout au long de son discours, laissant à son interlocuteur le temps d'analyser toutes ces informations.

- Ces informations te feront peut être mieux comprendre la suite. Il existe à peu près 3 liens. Celui de chasseur et de proie, où la proie est sûre de mourir. Celui de créateur et de nouveau vampire : le vampire, avec le consentement de la proie, choisit de transformer l'humain en vampire. Et enfin, celui de maître et calice: le calice donne son sang au vampire selon les désirs de ce dernier, car il lui doit obéissance. En échange, son maître le protège, connaît ses désirs. Le vampire et le calice cohabitent facilement et le vampire ressent énormément la présence de cet humain. Il ne veut plus chasser. C'est en quelque sorte un mariage.

Duo était très attentif et réfléchissait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel lien pouvait tisser deux peuples se haïssant avec une telle rage. Existait-t-il au moins un espoir de concrétiser son rêve de paix ? Stop. Il devait se reprendre, il y avait forcément une solution, on ne pouvait vivre perpétuellement dans la peur. Il évaluerait toute les possibilités et choisirait la meilleure pour son peuple, avant tout. Même avant lui.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix pour que les deux peuples cohabitent, mais cela suffirait. Il le fallait. En vérité, pour résumer les dires du Roi, seules deux solutions étaient possibles : tous devenir des vampires, et ce n´était aucunement une solution /absolument pas envisageable: ils finiraient par s´entretuer… Ou tous ceux qui étaient destinés, comme lui, devenaient calices, afin que plus aucun vampire n´ait besoin de se nourrir en tuant.

Trowa le laissait réfléchir_, _bien qu'il ait déjà une solution en tête. Il continua quelques instants plus tard, sortant Duo de ses réflexions :

- Il y a fort longtemps, une alliance existait entre les hommes et les vampires. La légende dit qu'un humain et un vampire seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'humain devint calice et le vampire maître. Ainsi ils rapprochèrent leurs deux peuples. Mais, ils tombèrent malades et à leur mort, chaque peuple accusa l'autre de leur assassinat : la paix ne dura pas.

- Si on informe les gens de ce qui se passe vraiment, on peut le faire, on peut même faire devenir calice tous les humains destinés qui le veulent. L'alliance durera plus longtemps. Cela peut prendre du temps pour que les deux peuples s'acceptent, mais c'est possible, ils l'ont fait une fois !

- Ne t'emballes pas trop, il y a beaucoup d'humains, et beaucoup de vampires. Pour trouver l'unique vampire qui t'est destiné, ce sera long. Ou un coup de chance.

Duo hésita :

- Je dois moi aussi trouver un vampire ?

- Ce serait le plus simple pour commencer cet accord et lui donner assez de force pour qu´il dure.

- Bien, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, je deviendrai calice.

On fit aménager de somptueux appartements pour accueillir le Chef des hommes qui amenait en lui tout cet espoir et il ne pouvait en sortir que sur volonté du Roi.

Enfermé entre ces murs épais, Duo réfléchissait au fait de devenir calice.


	3. Chapter 3 revu avec ma beta

Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cloîtré dans cette prison dorée, Duo réfléchissait à son engagement.

Devenir un calice, se faire boire du sang...

Et puis il serait attaché à un vampire pendant… Pendant combien de temps, au fait ? Il demanderait à Trowa. Ils avaient suffisamment sympathisé pour qu'il le tutoie et l'autorise à l'appeler par son prénom, alors il pourrait bien l'interroger sur ce genre de problèmes. Enfin, peut-être pas pour tout quand même...

Duo n'avait pas pensé à une quelconque petite amie ou petit ami avant aujourd'hui, et là, comme tout le monde, il se posait plein de questions. Comment devrait-il se comporter ? Tomberait-il amoureux ? Et si le vampire était laid et vieux, il devrait quand même accepter ?

Comme pour un mariage, avait dit Trowa. " Arrangé ", avait pensé Duo. Puis, allongé sur son lit, il réalisa :

- Comment ça, un mariage ?!

Dans un mariage, les gens s'aimaient et étaient plutôt proches. Très et même trop proches.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Duo était mal à l'aise. Devant tous les vampires qui étaient rassemblés pour ce repas il ne pouvait décemment pas poser la question qui le hantait depuis la veille au soir.

La cour du Roi des Vampires ressemblait assez fortement à la sienne, au moins du point de vue de son organisation hiérarchique : ses conseillers mangeaient près de lui le long de cette grande table, toute en longueur, et l'invité – pour une fois que c'était lui – se trouvait à gauche du Roi.

Les Vampires ne mangeaient pas beaucoup, mais la couleur rouge de leur verre ne saurait tromper. Ils lui avaient servi, quant à lui, de l'eau – la seule boisson qui avait pu être trouvée en aussi peu de temps, pour un humain, dans les environs.

A la fin du repas, Duo se pencha le plus discrètement possible vers Trowa et souffla :

- On pourrait se parler, après le repas, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Duo attendait avec impatience. Il s'imaginait déjà divers scénarios : ou Trowa se moquait gentiment de lui, ou il lui expliquait (et si ce que sous entendait le mot " mariage " pour lui était vrai, Duo ne manquerait pas de rougir, car il serait bien embêté), ou il lui dirait quelque chose comme un " tu verras bien ", ou…

Le seul et unique humain présent dans le château fut interrompu dans ses inquiétudes par un Roi se levant.

- Eh bien, suis moi !

Duo ne se fit pas prier et le suivit immédiatement dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon. Il s'assit rapidement, tout gêné. Il se dit que le meilleur moyen était d'en finir au plus vite. Il lui expliqua alors toutes ses préoccupations, évitant de trop le regarder dans les yeux pour cacher son malaise.

- Tout dépend des deux partenaires. C'est à eux de choisir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Et le plus souvent, il se passe quoi ?

- Le calice est épuisé par la morsure et dort…

Duo est à la fois soulagé, et un peu déçu (l'attrait du danger, peut-être ?).

Trowa reprit :

- Le vampire ne te forcera pas, Duo, à part pour te prendre du sang. Mais si tu le désires, il suivra tes envies.

- Mes envies ? Il n'est pas censé être le " maître " ?

- Ce n'est avant tout qu'un titre, pour montrer qu'il te domine.

- Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y a pas souvent de… enfin, de …

L'homme marqua un temps d'hésitation, créé par la gêne. Trowa finit donc sa phrase, faisant rougir Duo :

- De relations sexuelles ? Il y en aura si tu es attiré. Ne te fait pas d'illusions, si relation il y a, le vamp' sera le dominant. Il est également dominant dans la vie en générale, d'où le nom de maître. Ne sois pas vexé s'il te protège, même si tu n'en as pas besoin : le lien le poussera à le faire. Il sera possessif et jaloux, et tu devras sûrement prouver à ses yeux, plus d'une fois ta fidélité.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien des vampires.

- Et comment saurais-je que c'est le vampire auquel je suis destiné ?

Trowa poussa un soupir d'exaspération, connaissant d'ors et déjà à quels problèmes ils allaient devoir faire face.

- Tous les vampires devront essayer de te mordre. En réalité, lorsqu'un vampire voit son calice, il le sent. Mais certains, intéressés par une place plus favorable à la cour, pourraient mentir. Le seul moyen de vérifier leurs dires est de te faire mordre en public.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Duo posant des questions sur sa future vie, et Trowa y répondant le plus précisément possible. Par exemple si le fait qu'il soit calice le gênerait dans son travail de Chef. Ou encore, si le vampire devait revenir de temps en temps ici, comme pour voir « sa famille ».Malgré tout, cela se résumait à :

- Ça dépend du calice et du vampire concernés.

De retour dans sa chambre, Duo dut prendre conscience qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début. Il n'était pas venu pour longtemps – il y avait déjà un risque qu'on ne veuille pas le recevoir –, mais il pensait que dès le lendemain – le " défilé ", comme l'appelait Trowa, commençant le lendemain – il serait devenu un calice. Or, il y avait de fortes chances pour que trouver "son maître" prenne plus de temps.

Bien plus longtemps.

Il se sentait un peu seul, entouré de tous ces vampires qui ne le voyaient que comme une nourriture, et Trowa – qu'il trouvait très gentil depuis qu'ils avaient un peu parlé ensemble – n'était pas tout le temps disponible. Il était Roi après tout !

Cet isolement ne lui donnait que plus de temps pour penser à ce qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Il devait voir plus loin, imaginer un avenir meilleur. Et ce futur était avec ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. Mais il s'était promis, le jour où on le nomma Chef, que ce qu'il avait vécu, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne se reproduise plus. Jamais plus. Et c'est un Duo décidé qui s'endormit, espérant que son vampire partagerait ses volontés.


	4. Chapter 4 revu avec ma beta

Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le " défilé " allait commencer.

Duo était dans le flou total : il ne savait pas du tout comme cela allait se dérouler, ce qu'il devait faire, quel protocole suivre... Apparemment il y aurait un petit cérémonial : on lui avait préparé des habits blancs et on lui avait demandé quel vin il préférait.

Un vampire en costume noir vint le chercher. Il entra dans la salle du trône, où il avait rencontré Trowa pour la première fois. Des tables se trouvaient de chaque côté de la salle, présentant un buffet d'apéritifs plutôt variés. Près du trône se tenait un autre siège. Le vampire l'y amena, puis alla chercher une coupe du vin qu'il avait choisi plus tôt.

Des centaines de vampires se trouvaient dans la salle, tous en costumes bien taillés, un verre à la main.

Ils discutaient entre eux et lui lançaient de temps à autre des regards appréciateurs.

Duo se savait beau – une natte battant ses reins, un corps musclé mais pas en excès, un visage fin orné d'yeux améthystes – mais, à cet instant, il avait plus l'impression d'être un morceau de viande qu'une personne normale.

Et il était très mal à l'aise.

Trowa entra et toutes les personnes réunies se turent. Il s'assit et parla :

- Nous voilà rassemblés aujourd'hui pour connaître la destiné de l'un d'entre nous et pour former une alliance avec les Humains. Nous commencerons dans un petit moment – dès que Duo le voudra – et toutes les deux heures, il sortira de la salle pour se reposer un petit quart d'heure.

Les conversations reprirent et Trowa s'adressa à lui :

- Moins stressé qu'hier ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la salle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas : il y a peu de chance pour que tu te fasses mordre aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

Trowa eut un petit rire discret.

- Près ?

- Aussi près que je puisse l'être : j'ai toujours envie de m'enfuir.

Après un léger sourire, Trowa appela un vampire qui se trouvait près du trône et lui dit :

- Commencez.

Celui-ci alla chercher une personne précise dans la foule et l'amena devant Duo. Le Vamp' inconnu se pencha et dévoila ses crocs. Duo espérait très fortement que ce ne soit pas lui, il le trouvait repoussant. Heureusement pour Duo, la créature repartit avec un mal de crâne terrible, mais pas de calice. Le vampire alla chercher le suivant.

Ainsi se passa sa journée, rythmée par des parfums doux, et d'autres trop forts, des gens bien élevés, d'autres non, des vampires séduisants, et d'autres que Duo ne souhaitait absolument pas comme " maître ".

La journée se termina telle que l'avait prévue Trowa : pas de morsure, mais une invitation pour tout recommencer dès le lendemain. Duo aurait voulu que cette mascarade soit déjà finie.

Deux autres jours passèrent et Duo désespérait. De plus, il se sentait seul et aurait apprécié une présence humaine avec lui. Il prit donc la décision d'en parler à Trowa :

- Est-ce qu'un de mes serviteurs pourrait venir ? C'est un ami et...

Trowa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il se doutait que Duo voudrait de la compagnie et le fait qu'il le propose de lui-même soulageait le Roi :

- Sans problème. Est-ce qu'il se trouve au camp que tes hommes ont monté non loin du château ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu iras le chercher, entouré de mes gardes. Ce soir, cela te convient ?

- Oui !

Duo était vraiment heureux : il allait enfin retrouver son petit Quatre !

Le soir il alla donc chercher son ange blond comme les blés. Dès que ses yeux, qui reflétaient la couleur du ciel, l'aperçurent, il lui sauta au cou.

Duo et lui étaient de véritables amis : Quatre représentait sa riche famille et servait Duo comme remerciement au Chef. Duo recevait régulièrement des " cadeaux " de ce genre, mais il s'était tout de suite lié avec le jeune homme. Il l'avait accepté comme son plus proche serviteur, pour qu'ils soient tout le temps ensemble, car il était avant tout son ami et son confident. Grâce à sa grande intelligence, dissimulée sous son caractère angélique, l'arabe était aussi son plus fin stratège, et il échafaudait pour lui de nombreux plans pour embêter ses conseillers.

Ils parlèrent tout au long du chemin, se racontant chacun leur semaine écoulée, et atteignirent donc sans s'en rendre compte la "nouvelle demeure" de Duo.

Ils ne se turent que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, par respect pour le Roi, mais aussi parce que Quatre était intimidé. En effet, il commençait à réaliser qu'il était dans le château des Vampires et qu'il allait rencontrer leur seigneur.

Duo et les autres vampires s'attendaient à un discours de Trowa. Mais celui-ci s'était figé.

Il se leva doucement de son trône, comme au ralenti, et s'approcha de Quatre. Une fois face à lui, il leva la main pour caresser sa joue. Le blond allait réagir, quand il fut rapidement, mais doucement, envoyé contre un torse. Il était complètement perdu : Trowa avait ses deux bras autour de sa taille et sa tête nichée dans son cou. Et il respirait son odeur, soufflant sur ses petites mèches ! Quatre, comprenant peu à peu la situation, rougit. Il tenta de repousser Trowa, mais celui-ci étant un vampire et possédant donc plus de force que lui, l'en empêcha.

L'ange blond finit par s'énerver :

- Mais enfin, lâchez-moi !

Trowa s'écarta lentement de lui, laissant ses mains sur ses hanches, d'où elles furent assez rapidement délogées. Duo sourit et dit :

- Trowa, voici Quatre. Quatre, voici Trowa, le Roi des vampires.

A l'annonce du titre, et bien qu'il s'en fut douté, Quatre pâlit quelque peu. Trowa, galant, attrapa la main de Quatre, la baisa et déclara haut et fort – marquant son territoire - :

- Bienvenu à toi, mon calice.

Quatre retira prestement sa main et regarda Trowa, interloqué. Duo prit par le bras son petit blond et s'adressa au Roi :

- A demain. Il dort dans ma chambre.

Trowa s'écria, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Sûrement pas !

Duo répondit, tout aussi fermement :

- On est ami. Seulement ami.

Sur le chemin menant à la chambre, le vamp' les escortant ne put se retenir d'exprimer ses pensées :

- C'est la première fois qu'on voit notre Roi ainsi. Vous devez véritablement être son destiné.

Quatre ne répondit pas, trop en colère devant ce qu'il considérait comme une humiliation.

Duo se dit qu'il serait dur de faire changer d'avis son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5 revu avec ma beta

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

De retour dans sa chambre, Duo tenta d'expliquer à Quatre le comportement de Trowa.

- Si tu as une immunité, c'est parce que tu es destiné : seul Trowa peut te mordre, et il te veut comme Calice…

Quatre ne se calmait pas. Il considérait que ce n'était pas digne de l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, et le fait de devenir calice en faisait parti. Duo abandonna la discussion : ça ne mènerait à rien. Il ajouta simplement :

- Allez ne gâchons pas cette soirée ! Viens, on va dormir. La nuit porte conseille... On verra comment tu réagiras demain.

Le lendemain, un vampire vint les chercher pour le petit déjeuner. C'était inhabituel : Trowa étant toujours indisponible, Duo avait l'habitude de manger ce repas dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas être entouré plus que nécessaire par un grand nombre de vampires.

Ils s'habillèrent et se rendirent dans une salle où une table avait été dressée. Trowa arriva quelques instants plus tard, adressant un salut de la tête à Duo, et prenant la main de Quatre pour la baiser. Le petit blond, au grand étonnement de Duo, se mit à rougir discrètement et ramena précipitamment sa main près de son corps : Duo avait trouvé une faille, et il allait en profiter. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il enchaîna joyeusement :

- Trowa ! Je suis heureux que tu ais pu te libérer !

- Oui, passons à table.

Ils parlèrent de leurs coutumes différentes, et Quatre eut l'occasion de réprimander le Roi sur son attitude de la veille – ce qui surprit énormément les gardes vampires présents dans la salle, et Duo, qui ne se serait pas permis une telle chose.

- C'est impoli de surprendre et de serrer contre soi des gens – inconnus – ainsi !

- Je te prie d'excuser cet emportement de ma part. En te voyant, j'ai reconnu cette étincelle d'amour et de destin que tout vampire doit à son calice.

Ces phrases provoquèrent des rougeurs sur un Quatre cherchant à changer la nature de la conversation. Ce que Duo s'empressa d'empêcher...

- Quatre était très en colère contre toi, Trowa. Si tu le souhaites comme partenaire, et si j'étais à ta place – ce qui n'est pas le cas regard appuyé afin de bien faire comprendre que c'était un conseil et non une quelconque insinuation je le séduirais, gentiment, doucement. Quatre vient d'une famille noble tu sais... Il a l'habitude des gens raffinés.

Quatre lui lança des éclairs, éperdument et superbement ignorés par la cible... Il avait trouvé une personne qui pouvait rendre heureuse son petit ange blond, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

...

En deux jours une petite routine s'était déjà installée. Duo voyait toujours passer des prétendants, mais aucun n'arrivaient à le mordre. Quatre s´occupait comme il pouvait en envoyant des missives au camp installé, tentant désespérément d'avoir des nouvelles du royaume. Trowa tentait de le séduire le peu de fois où ils se voyaient.

Duo et le petit blond parlaient beaucoup, le soir, dans la chambre du Chef. Ainsi le jeune homme à la natte put apprendre bien des choses...

Les joues de Quatre rougissait toujours discrètement, mais suffisamment pour que Duo s'en rendecompte, en présence de Trowa ou lorsque l'on parlait de lui. Car, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il était touché qu'un homme s'intéresse à lui.

Ah, oui ! Il avait également appris que son petit Quatre était bi, pour le grand bonheur de Trowa que Duo s'était empressé d'avertir.

Quatre ne le trouvait finalement pas si mal élevé que ça : Trowa avait une conversation intéressante et était même très instruit. En plus, il avait su se racheter en lui offrant des fleurs ou des cadeaux. En parlant de cadeaux… En parlant de cadeau, Duo se souvenait avoir vu une gourmette offerte par Trowa, autour du poignet du petit ange...

Quatre lui trouvait du charme – il avait réussi à lui faire avouer il y a quelques heures à peine - avec une coupe que Duo trouvait bizarre mais qui d'après le blond était " sauvage ".

- Non, non, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est une question d'esthétisme, avait déclaré précipitamment un petit Quatre rosissant.

Il lui trouvait des yeux couleur émeraude la plus pure, un corps bien musclé, fin et élancé.

Mais avant tout, Duo avait découvert que Quatre était attiré par Trowa.

Connaissant sa blondeur, l'attirance ne lui suffirait pas. Il ne commençait une relation que si elle était basée sur des sentiments. Et pour Quatre, on ne pouvait pas tombé amoureux en deux jours – encore moins en quelques secondes, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre -. Trowa avait beaucoup de travail à faire avant de convaincre Quatre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas fictifs et passagers. Pourtant Duo les sentait sur la bonne voie.

Duo décida de laisser son Quatre tranquille avec ses questions incessantes : lorsque le petit blond voudrait lui parler, il viendrait de lui même. Caser l'ange était une activité intéressante, mais également épuisante...

Il fallait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer son argumentation, après avoir buté contre le mur qu'étaient les décisions de Quatre, et il était déjà très fatigué : cela faisait une semaine ce soir que des vampires " s'accrochaient " à son cou. Il en avait marre. Vraiment. Il était partagé entre l'envie de trouver son maître – pour en finir avec son calvaire – et celle de ne pas vouloir se faire prendre son sang.

Duo décida qu'il devait parler à Trowa, rapidement, pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen plus rapide, ou si c'était possible de lui mettre plus de pauses, ou encore des congés, ou peut-être…

Quatre déboula à ce moment dans les réflexions de notre natté.

Le blond sauta au cou du brun qui poussa un cri d'étonnement :

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Trowa m'a invité demain pour dîner en tête à tête !

- Tu n'étais pas sensé " ne jamais vouloir de lui autre chose qu'un ami " ?

- On ne refuse pas pareil invitation ! répondit Quatre sans perdre son entrain. Tu aurais vu un véritable gentleman ! Et il avait un tel regard...

Le petit ange se tut au rire de Duo :

- Mon petit Quatre ! Ces étoiles dans tes yeux ne voudraient pas dire que tu te serais attaché au grand ténébreux ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais même pas si je vais accepter...

- Mais enfin Quatre, tu viens de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser pareil invitation ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu as l'air tellement heureux ! Accepte ! Laisse lui une chance ! Tu en as envie de ce rendez-vous, alors vas-y ! Qu'as-tu à perdre ?

- Mais c'est un vampire !

- Et ça change quoi ?

Duo était un peu en colère, car il ne comprenait pas ce qui gênait Quatre. Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lequel, pendant lesquelles Quatre semblait se battre contre lui-même, il lui avoua :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me morde !

Duo allait répliquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Quatre. Un regard terrifié.

- Réfléchis bien Quatre.

- C'est tout décidé. Demain, je lui dirai que je ne veux pas être son calice.

- Vous pouvez en parler ensemble.

Il ne répondit pas et ils se couchèrent. Duo savait désormais ce qui empêchait Quatre d'être heureux avec Trowa : la peur de ne plus être libre, d'être un calice – cela représentait un peu l'inconnu pour eux -.

...

Après le petit déjeuner Duo s'éclipsa – aussi discrètement que possible quand on est entouré de gardes – pour les laisser tous les deux. Quatre engagea la conversation :

- Je refuse le dîner.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question avait échappée à Trowa, de façon si naturelle, si peinée.

- Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu boives du sang.

Quatre était le plus froid possible ce qui blessa Trowa.

- C'est ma nature, Quatre, répondit-il, doucement. Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai du mal à me nourrir car j'ai trop envie de ton sang. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas ça... Je ne te forcerai pas. Cependant, je t'en prie, j'aimerai te connaître. Dîne avec moi.

Quatre regarda le visage de Trowa, priant, aimant. Et c'est ce qui le perdit – enfin ce qui l'empêcha de tenir ses engagements - :

- D'accord.

Sa vois soulagée lui répondit, en quittant la pièce :

- A ce soir Quatre.

...

- J'ai accepté !

- C'est bien.

Quatre regarda, interloqué, Duo :

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est bien !

- Si. Tu as cédé en le regardant. Tu es amoureux.

Quatre ne répondit rien. Puis un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il ne put qu'ajouter –au plus grand plaisir de Duo - :

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si agréable d'être amoureux.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, Quatre.


	6. NEW : Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 6. Merci d'avoir attendu, de m'avoir encouragée et merci encore pour les reviews ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez ce chapitre. On a eu le temps de voir ce chapitre dans la foulé, avec le 4 et le 5, comme ça vous avez le temps d'attendre le 7 avec tout ça !( comment ça, pour me faire pardonner, je dois me dépêcher pour la suite ? !) Bonne lecture !

**Le petit mot de Merikhemet :**

Bonjour à tous (toutes ?) ! Ah, enfin le chapitre 6 tant attendu. Bon moi j'ai moins attendu que vous (aïe non on ne jette pas de légumes pourris)…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira –moi j'ai adoré- et qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes d'orthographe. On s'est démené avec Kaloon pour reprendre ses précédents chapitres le plus vite possible et pour pouvoir vous livrer celui-là. Désolée pour le retard (on avait des problèmes de compatibilité d'emploi du temps et de vacances) et pour les problèmes liés à la publications des nouveaux chapitres (j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre la mise en page de FF).

Pour les éventuelles réclamations, si c'est des compliments vous pouvez me les envoyer. Mais toutes les réclamations sont à adresser à Kaloon… (Comment se réfugier derrière l'auteur hé hé).

**Chapitre 6**

Quatre passa la baie vitrée de l'immense balcon donnant sur le lac brillant sous les lumières lunaires et sur la forêt aux arbres majestueux. Une petite table était dressée. Trowa l'attendait et le regardait entrer. Il se leva, s'avança vers le petit blond, et lorsque Quatre voulut lui adresser quelques mots il déposa un doigt léger sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha doucement pour laisser sa bouche frôler celle de son vis à vis en une simple caresse. Quatre ne fit rien pour se soustraire à ce magnifique supplice. Le vampire lui prit la main et le fit asseoir, toujours dans ce silence seulement interrompu par le chant du vent dans les arbres et le bruit des animaux nocturnes. Une fois qu'ils furent servis, la conversation se mit d'elle même en place, et, comme effort bien visible aux yeux de Quatre, la couleur rouge du verre de Trowa n'était pas dû à l'habituel liquide. C'était même un excellent vin et pour le prouver, il l'avait goûté à même la surface du verre de son compagnon de soirée.

...

Au retour de cette soirée, malgré sa joie de voir tellement de bonheur dans ces yeux bleus, Duo n'était absolument pas concentré sur ce que disait Quatre. De tout de façon, celui-ci s'en fichait : il était perdu dans ses pensées, au souvenir de ce dîner magique.

Duo était vraiment fatigué et à bout de nerf. Il ferait tout pour son peuple, mais il avait besoin de changer cette monotonie uniforme et lassante, ou, connaissant son caractère explosif, il allait piquer une crise.

Le lendemain matin, Duo ne disait pas un mot, perdu dans ses idées sombres. Trowa dut se détacher quelques secondes des yeux de son futur calice pour lui adresser quelques mots :

- Hier il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel, je crois ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là, s'il te plait ?

- De quoi parles-t...

Duo se souvint effectivement de l'événement qu'il avait considéré somme insignifiant et qu'il n'avait pas préféré analyser, souhaitant se morfonde un peu plus. Mais si Trowa se penchait dessus, il y avait peut-être un espoir.

...

_**Flash back **_

Pendant que se déroulait encore et toujours ce défilé, désormais suivi par Duo avec une pointe d'anxiété mais avant tout avec un ennui profond, un asiatique, plutôt mignon selon les critères de Chef humain, avait réussi à lui laisser un léger baiser sur la peau du cou. Il avait sursauté et tous les autres vampires s'étaient retournés.

Le vampire aux yeux bridés lui avait dit :

- Tu ne m'es pas destiné, mais j'ai pu t'approcher plus que n'importe quel vampire pour l'instant. Je n'aurai pas pu te mordre, je l'ai senti. Ma famille est grande, peut-être ai-je un lien avec le vampire que tu cherches. Peut-être est-ce une coïncidence.

Lorsque le vampire avait ajouté que ce n'était pas une certitude, Duo avait replongé dans son mutisme et son agacement sans plus se pencher sur ce qui venait de se passer.

...

- Oui je l'ai trouvé mignon. Quand il m'a touché, j'ai ressenti un lien très faible. Mon sang a fait quelque chose de bizarre, je ne saurai pas le décrire.

- Je pense que je vais être obligé de faire mander sa famille.

Duo tiqua sur le terme " obligé " et la petite moue réprobatrice qu'avait affichée le visage de Trowa quelques instants auparavant.

- Pourquoi cela ne te plait pas ?

- Sa famille est puissante et cherche à prendre le pouvoir. Si le chef ou l'un de ses fils reconnus est celui dont tu deviendras le calice, il aura plus d'influence que moi et n'hésitera pas à tout tenter. Evidement, si je prends un calice, de surcroît l'ami du Chef des hommes, nous serions de nouveau à égalité.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés pour Quatre, et les yeux de Trowa lui criaient l'évidence.

- Laisse du temps à Quatre en ne les invitant pas tout de suite.

Et Duo devrait encore attendre. Le petit mouvement de ses lèvres montrait qu'il le savait.

A l'étonnement de Duo et de Trowa, ce fut Quatre qui reprit la parole :

- Invite-les au plus tôt, Trowa. Duo est las de ces longues journées à voir du monde. Je saurai prendre mes responsabilités.

Quatre était sérieux, toute l'expression de son corps le démontrait. Il était tendu. C'était très dur de se faire à cette idée.

- Enfin j'essaierai.

Oh, oui, la petite lueur de peur était présente dans l'esprit de Quatre…

Duo ne put que murmurer un :

- Merci Quatre.

Vive Quatre ! Ca c'est un véritable ami.

...

Duo avait eu quelques jours de repos mérités en attendant l'arrivée de la famille proche et éloignée (aucun vampire ne devait être oublié !) de l'asiatique, Wufei – il avait appris son nom depuis et il avait fait connaissance avec ce charmant jeune homme, un brin susceptible...__Il l'avait de suite apprécié et celui-ci s'était engagé à lui présenter toute sa famille.

De petits coups furent portés sur la porte de la chambre que les deux amis partageaient, dans le but certain de les réveiller. Ce fut Quatre qui se leva péniblement, Duo aimant traîner au lit. Il ouvrit donc la porte, une moue d'endormi trônant sur son visage, une de ses mains frottant son œil, le rendant adorable aux yeux de Trowa, ennemi de Morphé. Le vampire, devant un tel Quatre en boxer, ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser la situation : il était déjà dans les bras du Roi et ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes. Trowa se recula rapidement, tout de même, ne voulant pas mettre en colère le blond de quelques manières que ce soit.

Il lui dit alors doucement :

- Il faudrait que vous vous leviez. Ils arrivent dans quelques heures.

- Ah, d'accord…

Dans les brumes du sommeil Quatre n'avait pas réagi à ce geste, comme si c'était normal… Le Roi n'avait pas insisté de nouveau pour que les deux garçons dorment dans des chambres séparées, mais cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il embrassait son futur calice sans que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit, contrairement au premier jour.

Il referma la porte et secoua l'épaule de Duo.

...

Après une douche et un petit déjeuné, ils étaient dans la salle du trône. Quatre se trouvait à la droite du Roi, la place officielle du calice, bien qu'il ne le sache pas : Trowa ne voulait pas être Damné par un Quatre en colère, il montrait juste à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Duo était de l'autre côté du trône, en tant qu'invité. Tous les vampires que le Chef avait vus à son arrivé étaient rassemblés sur les côtés.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent pour faire entrer un jeune et séduisant vampire – selon les critères de Duo – au bras duquel se tenait difficilement une vieille vampire maigre et faible. Et derrière eux une bonne centaine de vampires suivait.

Les deux premiers menaient la marche et semblaient être les dirigeants. Tout en faisant attention au mouvement de celle qui était à côté, le jeune eut le temps de lancer un regard à son Roi. Ce dernier détourna quelques secondes les yeux pour les poser sur un vampire, non loin, qui se dépêcha d'exécuter l'ordre muet. Il apporta deux chaises puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Les deux vampires s'assirent. Trowa se leva pour faire son discours :

- Moi, Roi des Vampires, ai invité la grande famille Wing et ses deux héritiers, présents aujourd'hui, Hélène des Wings, femme du célèbre et décédé professeur J__des Wings, ainsi que leur fils Heero_**. **_Bienvenue à tous, je vous souhaite un heureux séjour en ma demeure.

Une fois le Roi rassit, Hélène déclara, plus par politesse qu'autre chose :

- Je vous remercie, mon Roi. J'ai grand espoir que tout soit à notre convenance et que nous ne vous dérangerons pas.

- Vous nous avez fait mander pour une raison bien particulière, je crois, mon Roi, dit, de sa voix grave, Heero.

- C'est exact. Si vous le voulez bien, nous en reparlerons une fois que vous vous serez installés confortablement et autour d'une table. Qu'on les conduise chacun à leurs appartements.

Une fois que les nouveaux venus furent sortis, Quatre et Duo purent remarquer le relâchement soudain de tension chez le vampire brun.

Quatre dit tout bas à celui-ci :

- Si tu veux, je suis très bon en massage relaxant. Demande à Duo. Par contre, je ne le ferai pas en public, donc il faudrait trouver un endroit tranquille… Enfin si tu as du temps.

Les yeux de Trowa s'étaient illuminés :

- J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, Quatre.

Duo n'avait pas dit un traître mot et cela étonna les deux autres, qui le tenaient pour un bavard invétéré.

Les vampires sortaient eux aussi tranquillement, ils purent donc demander à Duo sans se faire remarquer outre mesure :

- Duo, ça va ?

Ah, ce petit Quatre, toujours à s'inquiéter !

- Oui, oui, ça va, t'inquiète.

Trowa fit un sourire en coin :

- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment le chef des Hommes.

- Tu as senti ce lien de sang, cette attraction.

- Oui, c'était un peu comme si je voulais m'offrir à lui, comme si tout ce qu'il ferait de moi ne pouvait être que bien, comme si…

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que ton « maître » est Heero en personne ?

- Le vampire qui s'est assis, oui. Il m'a regardé et…

Trowa avait une mine soucieuse qui s'effaça lorsque Quatre posa sa main sur son bras, en un geste de sollicitude. Le Roi se souvint alors des paroles du blond et jeta un :

- Je t'emprunte Quatre. A plus.

Il avait déjà attiré contre lui un Quatre très étonné et il marchait rapidement vers la sortie. Sa chambre était un coin tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je ne penses pas que ça vous dérange, ne ? bonne lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

**Chapitre 7**

Ils étaient sortis et Trowa, tenant Quatre par le poignet, marchait toujours dans les dédales du château vers un lieu connu de lui seul. Arrivé, il fit un signe de tête aux gardes qui gardaient la pièce et on ouvrit la porte. Quatre put donc entrer dans la chambre du Roi.

Lorsqu'il avait pensé " sans public ", il n'avait pas imaginé se retrouver dans cette pièce là. Il s'était dit que le Roi devait bien avoir une salle de massage, ou un salon.

Devinant les pensées de son futur calice, Trowa dit :

- Eh bien, c'est un endroit tranquille, non ? Impossible d'être dérangé…

Les pensées lubriques qui accompagnaient cette pièce pour le Roi étaient connues du blond. Il se permit un sourire en se disant qu'il avait confiance en Trowa pour ne pas réaliser ses idées… Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Une fois certain qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme, le Roi enleva nonchalamment son haut et sortit plusieurs huiles de massage d'une table, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois installé sur le lit, il s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras, en position d'attente. Par la taille du lit, Quatre réalisa qu'il devait s'asseoir sur le postérieur royal. Ne voulant le faire attendre, il le fit sans hésitation et Trowa manqua la rougeur soudaine de ses pommettes. Une fois installé, il s'enduit les mains du liquide d'un des flacons, et commença par les épaules.

Trowa suivit avec délice la descente des mains de son prochain compagnon : les muscles s'étaient détendus petit à petit avec bonheur. Les mains effleuraient maintenant ses hanches, et toute tension due à sa condition de Roi s'était envolée. Il sentait ses caresses comme des gestes hautement érotiques et son désir se réveilla doucement. Les mains douces et agiles passèrent sur un point érogène de Trowa. Celui-ci prenait durement conscience de ce qui trônait sur ses fesses et il commença à ressentir une nouvelle sorte de tension. Lorsque Quatre s'arrêta un léger instant pour reprendre du gel froid, un gémissement à cette perte de douceur ne put échapper à Trowa, provoquant un petit rire aérien. Trowa ressentait de manière exacerbée les mouvements des doigts parcourant un trajet imaginaire, un dessin merveilleux. Au début, le Roi n'avait pas eu conscience que pour atteindre son cou, Quatre devait se pencher, pour appuyer plus ou moins fort : il surélevait légèrement ses fesses, ou au contraire les abaissait, et tout son corps le suivait dans ce mouvement de montée descente. C'était presque insupportable de sentir ses va-et-vient, très évocateurs d'une certaine situation. Trowa gémissait désormais sans discontinuer, n'arrêtant cependant pas Quatre qui voyait ces petits bruits sensuels comme l'expression d'un désir de détente, et non d'un sport futur…

Soudain, Trowa se dit qu'il devait absolument tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite de ne pas forcer le blond. Et il devait agir vite pour ne pas perdre le contrôle…

Il se retourna alors subitement, mettant une main sous les fesses de Quatre pour le faire avancer sur son ventre, ne voulant pas écraser ses parties intimes (Enfin, il y tenait !). Il glissa ensuite sa paume sur le dos du blond pour le tenir plaqué sur ses abdos bien marqués, l'autre s'étant déjà logée dans les cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

Quatre se sentait bien serré par ses grands bras forts. Il se sentait protégé, en douceur. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et sa tête était confortablement installée dans le cou du Roi qui tentait tant bien que mal d'aspirer l'air le plus normalement possible. Son cœur émettait des battements saccadés dus à la forte envie qui le prenait de vouloir posséder le petit blond dans ses bras. D'ailleurs celui-ci bougeait.

Afin de se positionner un peu plus confortablement, il bougea doucement, ne se rendant pas compte que la respiration du Roi s'était brutalement coupée et que ses mains s'étaient crispées.

Eh oui ! L'innocent petit Quatre s'était légèrement décalé pour ne plus reposer entièrement sur le corps royal. Au lieu d'avoir les jambes sur celles de son matelas personnel, il avait tout simplement mis une des siennes sur les draps et l'autre s'était positionné naturellement entre les cuisses du Roi. Le mouvement avait réalisé un frottement sur ce que Trowa avait de plus cher.

- Quatre, es-tu conscient que j'ai très envie de toi, là, tout de suite ? Alors évite de toucher _**cette zone **_s'il te plaît.

Était-ce la voix rauque de Trowa ou l'entrejambe gonflée de plaisir de celui-ci contre sa cuisse qui lui fit se rendre compte de la situation, le concerné lui même ne le savait pas. Un sentiment de gêne l'envahit, mais plus étonnant, une légère excitation aussi.

Il prononça doucement, faisant courir son souffle chaud sur le lobe du brun :

- Je pense que je devrais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Effectivement, c'est l'unique solution si tu n'es pas prêt à ce que je te saute dessus.

Quatre se leva, un sourire comme seule consolation se dessina sur son visage angélique, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci pour le massage, c'était très agréable.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

La gêne était plus que marquée sur les traits du blond, surtout en réalisant quel mot il avait employé.

- Tu n'as pas à être intimidé, Quatre. Je t'ai dit que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que tu deviennes mon compagnon. Et tu vois à quel point je le souhaite. Commence par réaliser à quel point tu es désirable.

La position de Trowa était très suggestive, aux yeux du blond : les jambes écartées, pour soulager au mieux dans l'immédiat son envie, les yeux remplis de désir, et la petite langue qui venait doucement mouiller ses lèvres.

- A demain Trowa, dit précipitamment le petit ange en sortant.

- Oh, je ne vais pas t'oublier tout de suite, fit Trowa en mesurant toute l'ampleur de son " problème ".

Allez, à la douche !

_**...**_

En quittant la chambre, Quatre s'adossa à la porte, trop troublé par tout cela. Il avait assuré depuis le début qu'il ne voulait être ni son amant ni son calice, mais il était confus à cause des sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis il y a quelques instants encore.

D'abord un bien être inouï, une chaleur réconfortante qui l'enveloppait d'un cocon de tendresse dès qu'il était dans les bras de son Roi. L'amour que lui portait Trowa était très fort, sans restriction. Quatre avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait pour lui même, et non parce que le destin l'avait décidé ainsi. Ensuite lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de l'état d'excitation de Trowa, il s'était senti lui même attiré par le vampire. Quatre réalisa que le brun aurait pu faire ce qu'il souhaitait de lui à cet instant. Était-ce là le charme des vampires dont on parlait tant ? Mais le Roi ne voulait pas le forcer et il lui avait même proposé de s'enfuir.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il avait besoin d'un ami.

Arrivé dans cette autre pièce, Quatre avait déjà réussi quelque peu à calmer ses hormones. Mais la rougeur persistait sur ses joues pâles. Celle-ci s'accentua à la vue du lit. Après tout, c'était sur un matelas qu'il était, il n'y a pas si longtemps allongé sur le corps si parfait de Trowa…

Il trouva Duo, étalé sur le lit, pensif, la tête dans les mains.

En entendant la porte se fermer, Duo se réveilla : il regarda son petit ange et la peau rosissant lui souffla qu'un massage était facilement sujet à des débordements sensuels. Il oublia pour un temps ses problèmes et lui dit ces mots, de manière décidée mais marquée par leur profonde amitié.

- Je veux _**tout**_ savoir. N'oublie rien. Et viens t'asseoir, je crois que ça va prendre du temps…

Quatre lui raconta alors la séance de massage qui lui avait fait découvrir le corps de son futur amant, Duo n'en doutait plus un seul instant…

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le réconforter et lui prouver son soutien. Quatre lui conta tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé, sans taire aucun de ses sentiments. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés.

- Là, tu ne peux vraiment plus nier que tu es amoureux, fit doucement le natté, pour ne pas brusquer plus le blond.

Quatre avoua enfin, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je m'en doutais la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé... Et là j'ai ressenti tellement de choses ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt et je ne…

Duo le stoppa :

- Chut, petit ange. Trowa ne te forcera à rien : sa réaction d'aujourd'hui le prouve. Ais confiance.__Il te laissera venir à lui. Mais lorsque tu te décideras enfin, je pense que tu seras très bien accueilli !

Duo eut un rire léger. Quatre se joint à lui, se détendant grâce à la présence de son meilleur ami.

- Mais dis moi, tu t'es occupé comment quand j'étais avec mon brun ?

- Ah, tu passes déjà au surnom affectif ? le taquina-t-il.

- Oui, oui, bon, ça va, dit-il avec une moue adorable. Réponds plutôt à ma question !

... FLASH BACK ...

A la vue de son ami et du Roi s'enfuyant, Duo décida de mettre ce temps à profit pour connaître un peu plus ce vampire si attirant. Pourquoi pas commencer par Wufei ? Après tout c'était sa famille !

Il le trouva en très bonne compagnie : plaqué contre un mur, le chinois se faisait correctement fouillé l'intérieur de la bouche par une langue qui appartenait à un grand blond élancé, également vampire comme le prouvait le charme qu'il dégageait. Les vampires, étant ce qu'ils étaient, sentirent une personne étrangère dans leur bulle et s'arrêtèrent. Enfin, comme le constata Duo, se fut le blond qui s'arrêta, laissant Wufei reprendre péniblement sa respiration. Apparemment un seul avait le contrôle de la situation.

Duo dit, légèrement moqueur :

- Eh bien, Wu Wu, dépassé par les évènements ?

- Tais-toi.

Le blond, toujours dragueur même s'il ne voulait pas partager sa proie, se présenta :

- Zechs pour vous servir, jeune et joli humain. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur votre présence, mais je n'étais certain de rien.

Duo sera la main qui lui était tendu :

- Duo, Chef de hommes. Vous êtes aussi l'amant de Wu-Wu, n'est-ce pas ?

Zechs fit une grimace de désapprobation :

- Si seulement mon petit dragon voulait bien se laisser apprivoiser. Quand je suis sur le point de réussir, on est toujours interrompu et …

- Surtout ne vous gênez pas, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.

Wufei était grognon : le blond l'avait encore lâché pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh mais ne soit pas fâché, mon amour, tu sais bien que seul toi compte dans ma vie.

Le sourire de Zechs était resplendissant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Merci Duo d'être arrivé à ce moment là, je me serais fait sauvagement violé sinon !

- Oh, quelle mauvaise fois, Fei Fei : tu avais l'air de beaucoup apprécier le traitement… D'ailleurs je pense que je vais même aider Zechs à te conquérir : c'est un gentil garçon, ne t'inquiètes donc pas Wufi !

- Wufei, n'oublies pas mon prénom c'est Wufei ! Et je ne veux pas coucher avec cet être répugnant qui abuse des autres et qui…

Personne n'écoutait le pauvre Wufei, puisque Zechs regardait Duo depuis ses dernières paroles. Il lui prit la main et parla de façon très théâtrale :

- Je viens d'obtenir l'approbation d'un grand dirigeant ! Tu veux vraiment m'apporter cette si précieuse aide ?

- Oui, oui ! fit Duo sans hésitation.

Le chinois était encore sur les nerfs à cause du fait que personne ne l'écoutait : même après que le blond soit parti, Duo parlait seul, ne se rendant pas compte que l'autre ne répondait pas, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.

Duo se moqua gentiment :

- Allez boude pas Wuwu !

- Ta gueule, Maxwell. Murmura-t-il.

Mais il le dit assez fort pour que Duo l'entende. Le natté se figea et dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

Wufei sentit qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

- Tu allais pas bien ces derniers temps et tu parlais plus trop. Avec Quatre on s'est croisé et je lui ai demandé des informations sur toi, parce que d'habitude tu es tellement joyeux et presque insouciant, et là… Et je me demandais aussi comment tu avais pu devenir le chef de ton peuple. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas t'en parler, parce que tu n'aimes pas raconter de ton passé…

- Que sais-tu ?

Duo ne décolérait pas.

- Qu'on t'appelait Solo parce que le père Maxwell t'avait trouvé seul. Le prêtre a été tué par des vampires. Tu es devenu Chef grâce à ta force et à ton intelligence. Tu es un ami formidable, et tu feras tout pour atteindre le but que tu t'es fixé : la paix. Je ne sais rien d'autre et le blond n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Il m'a dit que c'était à toi de dire ce que tu souhaitais. Mais je dois te dire que je te trouve très courageux d'être là, alors que tu as vu de tes propres yeux le massacre de ta maison par certains membres de mon peuple.

- Et tu en sais largement plus que je l'aurai voulu.

- Mes sincères excuses, Duo.

Duo ferma les yeux pour regagner son calme. Il savait que Quatre n'avait pas cherché à mal. Il reprit son visage de joyeux luron que la plupart lui connaissait :

- Oh, mais t'es déjà pardonné Wuwu, fit-il en lui sautant au cou.

Mais ses yeux étaient sérieux : l'autre ne devait pas recommencer.

- Bon alors, tu voulais quoi ?

- A part t'embêter ? Je voulais savoir qui c'était exactement Heero ?

- Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses subitement à lui ?

- Euh, pour rien.

Le sourire tout innocent du natté ne trompa pas le chinois.

- A d'autres ! Il te plaît ?

- Mais non, mais non ! Alors, c'est qui ?

- L'héritier de ma maison. Lorsque Hélène décédera du chagrin qu'elle éprouve depuis la perte de son mari, il sera le dirigeant.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est toute maigre ? Elle se meurt d'amour ?

- Oui, si on peut dire. C'est une conséquence du lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Je ne connais pas grand chose, il faudrait s'adresser à la principale concernée pour d'autres explications.

- Pff, elle voudra jamais m'en parler ! fit Duo d'un air désabusé. Bon, et sinon Heero ?

- T'es sur que t'es pas attiré ?

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! C'est Trowa qui s'inquiétait de sa venue. Alors ? il avait pas l'air d'être très causant : ses yeux étaient froids. Il a quel caractère ?

- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense et beaucoup sont très vite intimidés par son regard. On n'entend pas souvent sa voix car il se fait très bien comprendre sans un mot.

- Et il est fort ?

- Très. Pour tout te dire, si lui et Trowa se battaient, je ne sais pas lequel remporterait l'échange. Et pourtant la famille de Trowa est bien plus ancienne et bien plus puissante.

Duo était déjà émerveillé par le brun.

- Alors avoues, pour quand le veux tu dans ton lit ?

- Feifei, voyons ! fit un Chef un peu rouge.

- C'est de la faute de Zechs ! Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que c'était une mauvaise fréquentation. Il a une très mauvaise influence sur moi : je commence à penser comme un pervers. Sauve moi ! Quand il est dans les parages, je ne peux plus contrôler mes hormones : il me fait souffrir le martyr, pour me faire céder. Il me touche légèrement ou plus durement, comme tout à l'heure, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je dois être tout le temps sur mes gardes ! Parfois j'arrive à le repousser…

- Dis, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas son attirance ? Tu pourrais vivre heureux, amoureux.

- Il n'est pas comme ça. Il s'amuse avec les gens, puis les rejette. Toutes ses conquêtes précédentes ont été comme ça, Duo. Je voudrais compter dans son cœur.

Le natté était tout ému des révélations qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Moi aussi je suis amoureux. Enfin... Je crois.

- De Heero ?

- Voui.

Le petit Duo aurait bien voulu se cacher du regard pénétrant et vainqueur de Wufei.

- Je le savais ! J'ai réussi à te le faire admettre !

- Bon je vais voir si Quatre est toujours dans les bras de ton Roi. En espérant qu'il n'est pas allé plus vite que moi ! C'est quand même mon petit ange ! Il faudrait pas qu'il soit dépucelé avant moi ! Et ma réputation, après ?

Duo se demanda brièvement pourquoi Wufei ne réagissait plus : il était comme figé et regardait vers la gauche du couloir. Il tourna également la tête.

Heero se tenait là, stoïque, froid, un simple sourcil levé.

Duo éclata :

- Depuis quand t'es là, toi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de me parler comme ça, Maxwell.

S'il savait son nom, cela voulait dire qu'il était là depuis… oh non, il avait tout entendu ! Ses sentiments, son passé, tout !

Heero repartit sur ces paroles, un petit sourire de satisfaction, peut-être (comment être vraiment sûr ?) ornant ses lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela nous a fait très plaisir ! Bon alors dans ce chapitre : beaucoup de frustration, une extraordinaire nouveauté (Duo pense, applaudissez s'il vous plait ) et la Fin du Monde des Oranges.

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (et n'oubliez pas de nous le dire, si c'est le cas XD), on a essayé de faire aussi long que la dernière fois, mais c'est dur (surtout pour moi, en fait, parce que j'aime aller à l'essentiel, mais ma chère bêta m'aide !). Ah oui, les pensées de Duo sont entre des étoiles. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Heero entra dans la chambre. Duo dormait encore. Le vampire se mit doucement au dessus du corps de l'endormi, sans le toucher, ses mains de part et d'autre du visage tant désiré.

Il le regarda puis se laissa tenter par les lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement entrouvertes. Il posa délicatement les siennes, puis les fit courir sur sa peau, en commençant par le cou. Sa main s'était frayée un chemin pour caresser les abdos du jeune homme. Le corps de celui-ci était parcouru de frissons de désir et il laissait échapper de faibles gémissements. Alors que le vampire allait de nouveau embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices, il entendit un cri de plaisir.

Attends un peu ! Ce n'est ni sa voix ni la mienne !

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Le jeune blond respirait difficilement, encore pris dans les limbes de son rêve. Duo regardait Quatre en papillonnant des yeux.

Il est passé où, Heero ?

Quatre ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans le lit. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait : il venait de jouir à cause d'un rêve érotique où Trowa et lui étaient **très** impliqués…

Face au visage consterné de son meilleur ami qui était en train d'évaluer les dégâts, le natté ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le regard noir de Quatre ne le calma pas : il n'était pas très crédible avec les joues rougies.

Mwah ah ah ! Le petit ange devient grand ! A l'attaque ! On ne va quand même pas se gêner pour le taquiner !

Le brun entre deux rires put articuler :

- Eh bien, c'est de plus en plus intime la nuit entre toi et Trowa ?

Quatre enleva d'un geste le drap qui recouvrait Duo : son empathie lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir rêvé d'un beau brun …

- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas la forme, par hasard ?

- Oui, mais moi, je sais me contenir ! Dis-moi, vous faisiez quoi de beau dans ton rêve ? Ou plutôt devrais-je demander, où est-ce que vous l'avez fait ? Tu as essayé un lieu excentrique comme la baignoire ou le jardin ? Ou plus classique, la chambre ?

Quatre, gêné, murmurait des paroles inaudibles sous les rires tout de même amicaux de Duo. Celui-ci comprit indistinctement le mot " trône " :

- Quoi c'était dans la salle du trône ? Alors là tu fais fort, mon blond !

Quatre ne savait plus où se mettre. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Je trouve Trowa très beau, quand il domine tous les autres vampires, alors c'était **sur** son siège royal.

Duo était étonné : son Ange était un pervers ? !

- Je pensais pas ça de toi ! Ça t'a bien perturbé la séance d'hier, petit chou !

Le blond se leva sans répondre pour se laver et changer de caleçon - au passage. Une fois revenu, Duo lui dit, un sourire accroché aux lèvres :

- Allez, on va cacher tout ça. Imagine qu'un serviteur en parle au Roi : il pourrait en profiter pour le réaliser, ton rêve !

Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de faire le lit, quand le Chef releva brutalement la tête vers Quatre. Celui-ci, en partie grâce à son empathie, écarquilla les yeux aux pensées de Duo. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils crièrent dans un bel ensemble :

- Le petit dej' !

Trowa nous a dit hier qu'on devait le partager avec les nouveaux invités ! On va être en retard ! Vive la gaffe !

Duo sauta dans la douche, Quatre finit de se préparer et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle. Trowa les attendait, près de la porte d'entrée.

Il veut faire une entré fracassante avec son futur calice ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le vampire serrait dans ses bras notre blond et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

Celui-ci était un peu gêné d'être en public – même si le seul public était Duo – et lui dit :

- Je vais finir par me plaindre pour harcèlement.

- Dans ce cas, murmura Trowa en soufflant sur les lèvres du blond, j'occuperai tes lèvres pour qu'elles n'aient pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. De plus, elles, elles sont sincères avec ton envie : elles répondent à mes baisers.

- Oh, il n'y a pas que ses lèvres qui sont en accord avec toi : tout son corps l'est ! La preuve, s'il y en a besoin, est le cri qu'il a poussé en sortant du rêve de ce matin. Les draps en sont témoins !

Duo partit en rigolant de la gêne de Quatre, qui était revenu à grande vitesse. Un sourire heureux et non dominateur flottait sur les lèvres de Trowa :

- Très intéressant, mais j'aimerai demander plus de détails au principal concerné. Pourrons nous parler, Quatre ?

Un " oui " presque inexistant fut prononcé, mais n'oublions pas que Trowa est un vampire avec une ouïe très fine ! Et surtout un vampire très décidé sur ses envies…

Heero, Hélène et quelques autres représentants de cette si grande famille s'étaient joints à eux pour ce petit-déjeuner et le Chef des hommes était mal à l'aise sans la présence de Trowa. C'était son peuple, et eux n'étaient peut-être pas au courant qu'il n'était pas comestible ?

Hélène haussa un sourcil et dit :

- Cet humain est bien l'invité du Roi, n'est-ce pas ? Que signifie sa présence au château ? C'est assez déshonorant de manger avec… de la nourriture autrement que lorsqu'elle se trouve dans l'assiette, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue dédaigneuse.

Malgré l'envie pressante de faire demi-tour, Duo tint tête et déclara :

- Je vous prie de ne pas tenir de propos désobligeants. Je suis là dans un but diplomatique, Votre Roi vous expliquera en temps voulus. Enfin plutôt quand l'envie lui prendra.

Duo marquait clairement par là qu'il était sous la protection du Roi : il se doutait que, au vu de la situation, son titre ne servirait pas à autre chose. A part peut-être à se faire manger plus vite ?

Hélène eut une expression surprise, et, à l'étonnement de tous, elle répondit :

- Tu m'as l'air intelligent, gamin.

Et sans plus d'intérêt envers le jeune homme elle reprit ses occupations précédentes, c'est à dire parler avec son voisin (pas son fils, car parler n'était pas un trait de caractère chez lui, tout le monde le savait).

Trowa fit son entré dans la pièce, avec à son bras, un superbe joyau : un petit blond. Il présenta les deux humains tout en saluant ses invités :

- Vous avez en ce jour l'honneur de manger à la table du Roi. Cet homme, fit-il en désignant Duo d'un large mouvement du bras, est à respecter autant que votre Roi. Il est le dirigeant de tous les hommes et il est sous ma protection en cette demeure. Toute action contre lui sera punie avec la même sévérité que si elle se dirigeait contre ma personne. A mon bras se trouve son ami et mon futur calice.

Cette phrase fut ponctuée d'une moue de Quatre qui ne fit cependant pas d'esclandre.

- Si le Chef des hommes et son ami vous le permettent, vous pourrez les nommer respectivement Duo et Quatre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous. Mangeons.

Après ce petit discours, le Roi s'assit, installant son calice à sa place réservée. Il commença le repas, permettant ainsi aux autres de faire de même.

- Mon Roi, fit Hélène après un certain temps, si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai savoir la raison de notre présence en ces lieux.

- Je pense que vous êtes en droit de connaître ma démarche, puisque sont ici réunis les représentants de chaque groupe de votre famille. Duo cherche la paix entre nos peuples. Nous avons parlé et avons trouvé comme solution que tous les humains destinés deviendraient calices et que les autres vampires ne mangeraient plus de chair humaine. Cela sera dur pour tous, mais je crois en la conviction de cet homme.

Tous restaient stupéfiés et écoutaient religieusement les paroles du Roi. Tous ?

- C'est un projet comme un autre, mais pourquoi nous avoir fait mander, dit Hélène irritant quelque peu Trowa par sa désinvolture et son désintérêt.

- J'ai demandé à ce que tous les vampires proches du Château tentent de mordre Duo, qui est un Destiné. Wufei, qui appartient à votre maison, a senti une attirance de sang. Je vous ai donc demandé de venir. Puis Duo m'a dit avoir ressenti le lien en la présence d'Heero. Celui-ci peut-il le confirmer ?

Heero, écoutant pourtant avec sérieux la conversation menée à côté de lui, continuait de manger tranquillement ce qui se présentait à lui. Enfin plutôt, il buvait.

- Effectivement, je l'ai senti aussi.

Trowa dit alors très officiellement :

- Seras-tu son amant ?

Duo sur le coup de la surprise s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange. Quatre rigola doucement, se vengeant ainsi de la remarque de tout à l'heure venant du natté. Mais tous les autres vampires avaient l'air de trouver cela normal. Coutumes étranges…

- Oui, je le serai, répondit le vampire.

Et lui, il continue son repas, comme si de rien était ! J'y crois pas !!

- Seras-tu un vampire protégeant son calice ?

- Je serai son vampire par les liens du sang.

Il ne t'a pas demandé de lui passer le sel ! N'accepte pas ça comme ça, comme si c'était habituel ! T'es sérieux, au moins ?

Heero jeta pour la première fois un regard à Duo qui essayait de reprendre contenance en se servant un autre verre de jus d'orange. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vampire qui tourna la tête vers son Roi :

- Quand souhaitez-vous que je le morde afin de marquer mon appartenance ? En public, je suppose.

Devant tant de froideur et de " sens pratique ", Duo tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas recracher tout le liquide qu'il avait en bouche. Mais peine perdue.

- Je m'occuperai de la cérémonie et je vous préviendrai des avancements.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon Roi, fit Hélène, il faudrait peut-être demander l'avis de l'humain ? Et même s'il a senti l'attirance, il a son mot à dire, je crois.

D'un mouvement de tête, le Roi lui donna la parole. Il commença en hésitant, surpris, mais se reprit bien vite. Il était le Chef des hommes.

- Euh, et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire et si cela peut mettre en place une alliance, je le ferai ! Je souhaite quelque chose de sûr et de durable. La peur et la tristesse de perdre des êtres chers ne doivent plus être présentes dans les cœurs.

- Puisque ce détail est réglé, j'aurai une requête__à formuler. Les mariages arrangés m'insupportent : je l'ai moi même vécu. Dans cette situation, on ne peut guère faire autrement. J'ai toujours espéré autre chose pour mon fils, toutefois, si c'est sa volonté et celle de notre Roi, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je demande cependant une entrevue avec l'humain, seule. Et Heero fera de même après moi. Si Sa Majesté n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, finit-elle d'une voix mielleuse et perfide.

Le Roi parla d'une voix forte, se faisant entendre comme le Maître des lieux, sa partie presque animale en lui cherchant le rapport de force. Il ne fallait pas s'attaquer au Roi.

- Je ne voix pas de raisons pour refuser cette prière. J'y consens. Ainsi soit-il.

Quoi ? On ne me demande même pas mon avis ? Bon, de toute de façon j'aurai dis oui… Tro-tro a l'air en colère… Il fait un peu peur comme ça… Mais quand même !

Duo était… sur le cul. Et par inadvertance, il laissa totalement échapper son verre de jus d'orange.

(Voici la fin tant attendue du Monde Des Oranges. Mais ne les pleurez pas trop car elles sont au paradis, les oranges là ! Moi aussi je veux être une orange Imaginez : s'étaler librement sur le corps de Duo…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Note : Ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que je ne l'espérais, je suis contente je vais, avec ma bêta, évidemment, pouvoir commencer à écrire la suite avant que je parte en Angleterre. Parce que, là bas, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas passer beaucoup de temps sur un ordinateur. Donc ce sera quasiment deux semaines non-stop sans pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire. Mille excuses de vous faire attendre. Bizoux à toutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes. Désolée pour cette attente : l'Angleterre et les amis m'ont accaparée pendant presque trois semaines. Pourtant j'ai eu quelques instants pour me consacrer à écrire ce chapitre, qui est pour moi plutôt long. Bon j'avoue que c'était pas terrible d'écrire dans l'avion ou dans le train pour London. Le résultat est là, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas tarder puisque je l'ai également commencé en Grande Bretagne. Ma correspondante n'a rien compris du texte français… Et vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, vous avez tout compris ? Vous voulez la suite ? **

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews précédentes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Kaloon.**

(et Merikhemet : tout grand créateur possède une éminence grise hé hé)

**Chapitre 9**

En sortant de la salle où c'était déroulé le petit déjeuné, Duo et Quatre virent Wufei se faire plaquer sans ménagement sur un fauteuil du petit salon qu'ils traversaient. Zechs s'installait confortablement sur les genoux du chinois qui tentait de se relever. Le blond fit taire toute contestation en l'embrassant, le visage de son vis-à-vis en coupe dans ses mains.

Prenant très au sérieux leur mission, Duo et Quatre se dirigèrent vers le couple. Le natté dit alors :

- Zechs, nous aimerions te parler.

Une tête se tourna vers eux, intriguée. Après un petit soupir résigné et un dernier baiser lâché sur ces lèvres rouges, il se leva, laissant filer Wufei, les joues en feu, qui marmonnait des insultes incompréhensibles à propos d'un séducteur pervers qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

Le vampire, resté seul avec les deux humains, ne se rendit pas spécialement compte des regards pesant sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'il commença une conversation badine sur un ton enjoué :

- Tu dois être Quatre, le deuxième humain encore en vie dans ce château et sur lequel a flashé le Roi. Je le comprends, tu es très mignon mon petit blond.

Après un hochement de tête du principal intéressé, Duo prit la parole, abordant leur sujet de préoccupation :

- Zechs, je n'ai rien contre toi : je t'avais donné toute ma confiance et je voulais même t'aider à séduire Wufei, pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais j'ai appris par la suite ta réputation de coureur de jupons. Wu éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi et nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il souffre. Je te laisse le choix : soit tu partages son amour et sa vie, soit tu laisses tomber ta drague et tu l'oublies.

Le vampire rit face à cette accusation et dévoila ses crocs :

- Qu'est ce qui te permet de croire que je vais suivre tes directives, jeune humain ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, vampire présomptueux !

Duo s'énervait doucement face à cette attitude menaçante et sa voix était de plus en plus inquiétante.

- Je fais ce que je veux, de quel droit me donnes tu des ordres ? Tu n'as pas à me diriger : tu n'es en aucun cas mon supérieur et Wufei est assez grand, il me semble, pour prendre ses responsabilités et se défendre seul, s'il le souhaite vraiment.

Le petit sourire satisfait fit monter la hargne dans le corps du natté.

- Il sera détruit si tu le rejettes ! Il n'aura pas le courage de te repousser à temps.

- Et qui crois-tu donc être pour m'enlever ma proie, faible chose ?

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes.

- Jouer avec lui, est-ce seulement cela que tu recherches ?

- Sa chaire m'attire, de même que son sang. Je ne trouve aucun intérêt à réutiliser quelque chose que j'ai déjà possédé.

- Je t'interdis de considérer mon ami comme une chose !

Duo maîtrisait la colère qui montait en lui depuis le début de l'altercation. Il se sentait mal : il ne supportait pas que l'on porte aussi peu de considération pour les autres. Il laissa finalement ce sentiment de haine l'envahir : c'est tout ce que Zechs méritait, à l'instant.

Ses yeux habituellement améthyste se foncèrent. De fines lignes rouges partaient du centre, striant la pupille. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un éclat de vaisseaux sanguins ? Ses ongles se firent plus acérés et aiguisés comme des lames. Ou peut-être était-ce juste une impression, un reflet ?

L'effet escompté était là ! Zechs avait peur et croyait halluciner. Beaucoup ressentaient cette expression en voyant " l'apparition ". Il ne fallait pas se dresser contre les intentions de Shinigami…

Le chef des hommes, dans toute sa grandeur, refit sa mise en garde, d'une voix encore plus grave et cassante :

- Si tu t'approches de nouveau de Wufei, tu en paieras le prix.

Zechs essayait de garder son influence et sa domination naturelles de vampire, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Sa voix tremblait :

- Ne me fait pas rire ! Je peux te mordre, et alors tu ne seras plus qu'une loque sans vie !

Quatre lui fit alors remarquer, avec justesse :

- Tu ne peux le mordre. Seul Heero a ce pouvoir sur lui.

Ceci finit d'achever les illusions de l'autre blond.

Le petit Ange ne montrait aucun signe d'angoisse : il savait que Duo contrôlait parfaitement son double.

Sûrement à l'entente de son prénom, Heero entra. En voyant la scène, et ne connaissant, comme aucun vampires, l'existence de Shini, il réagit avec rapidité. Cependant il avait reconnu Duo, son futur calice, et c'est pourquoi il choisit d'essayer de ne pas le blesser : il l'immobilisa en mettant une main autour de sa taille pendant que l'autre tenait ses deux poignets. Par une préoccupation inutile, mais tellement agréable et plaisante, le brun avait fait passer les cheveux soyeux reposant sur une épaule. Le natté fut surpris par cette douce présence qui venait de derrière lui et ne fit aucun geste à son encontre, ne la considérant pas comme une menace.

Heero, près de son oreille dégagée, dit :

- Calme toi immédiatement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais cela ne mérite pas que l'on en arrive à de telles extrémités.

Le corps chaud dans son dos et les mots prononcés sur un ton froid l'apaisèrent étrangement et toute violence partit.

Zechs tentait de reprendre contenance et après un certain temps, il dit d'une voix à peu près assurée :

- J'aurai pu te blesser gravement et te soumettre à ma puissance. Ce que tu as fait m'a simplement surpris, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Puisque tu y tiens tant, j'éviterai Wufei. Je ne voudrai pas me mettre le Chef de ma maison à dos...

En effet, pendant tout son discours, Heero avait les yeux fixés sur lui avec fureur. Certes, il était froid, distant, parlait peu, mais c'était son caractère et tout le monde le savait. Ce qui était moins connu chez lui c'était son côté protecteur. Une fois Zechs sortit, Duo ne bougea pas de sa place. Il était bien ainsi : Heero lui avait lâché les bras et avait posé ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant instinctivement par de petits mouvements ronds. Le vampire finit par se détacher et Duo le laissa partir à regret. Il suivit le même chemin que l'autre un moment plus tôt, sans un mot de plus.

Après un instant de silence, Duo fit d'une voix lasse :

- Tu as de la chance, tu vas voir ton mamour dit-il sur un ton taquin, pendant que moi je me tape successivement la mère et le fils.

- Courage mon petit Duo, on se raconte tout ce soir.

- Tu as raison. Allez en avant. Here we go !

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Après avoir frappé sur la porte massive, Duo entra sur l'invective d'une voix. Il dit poliment à la dame assise sur le fauteuil en tissus rouge et or, au bois sculpté avec finesse :

- On m'a indiqué ce salon comme étant un lieu de discussion paisible et parfait pour notre rencontre, Mme Wings.

- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Hélène, tu es mon gendre, humain. Assieds-toi et prends tes aises, j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser.

- A la condition que vous cessiez de m'appeler humain. J'ai un prénom, Duo, alors je vous en prie, servez-vous en.

Duo s'installa sur le canapé, fixant ses yeux sur la personne en face de lui.

- Commençons gaiement cet interrogatoire.

Sur un petit sourire, la mère de son futur vampire et mari parla :

- Peux-tu me faire un résumé de l'organisation politique des humains ? Je connais toutes les têtes influentes de ce royaume, et c'est bien assez occupant de connaître tous les potins circulant à la cour. Je n'ai, j'avoue, pas eu l'occasion de m'occuper en plus des Hommes.

- Un chef est choisi à la mort du précédent en suivant diverses qualifications. Des conseillers l'assistent dans sa tache de dirigeant du pays.

Duo lui dicta, telle une leçon bien apprise, les fils principaux de ce gouvernement. Hélène écoutait avec sérieux les dires du natté. Après un silence où elle accumulait ces informations cette femme à fort accent politique dit :

- Cette organisation est en quelques points similaires à la notre : un Roi, des Penseurs, la Cour, le Peuple qui comportent des influents et des esclaves.

Je pense, qu'au vu de ta situation " professionnelle " et de tes devoirs, tu devras passer beaucoup de temps près de ton peuple, et donc dans ton château, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Je crois qu'Heero sera obligé de venir avec moi. Je comprends que vous puissiez ne pas apprécier le fait de voir votre héritier partir, mais je ferai tout pour revenir ici aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitera. Hélas je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour mener quoi que ce soit. Acceptez mes excuses.

Duo savait que les parents d'une noble famille voyaient en leur fils aîné ou unique leur digne et grand successeur et les foudres d'une famille vampire devaient être terribles ! On avait vu mieux pour débuter une paix.

Hélène surprit Duo en reprenant la parole :

- Je m'ennuyais de toute façon. Ces vampires n'ont plus d'attrait pour moi car ils sont trop facilement manipulables ! Je suppose que tu as des appartements convenables pour une dame de mon rang, dans ton château ?

Hélène était presque déjà partie, pour s'occuper de ses effets personnels et des autres bagages nécessaires.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous viendriez avec nous ?

- Oui. Il faudrait simplement installer un grand salon sans lumière : je ne supporte plus les rayons du soleil depuis que je ne bois plus le sang de mon défunt mari.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du vampire.

- Oui, évidemment. Tout sera prêt à votre arrivée, je demanderai à ce que l'on envoie quelqu'un.

Duo était étonné qu'une dame de la noblesse réagisse ainsi, c'est pourquoi il ajouta :

- Mais qui mènera votre maison ?

- Oh cela n'est pas un problème !

- Mon second fils s'en accommodera ! Il m'a dit te connaître ! Son nom est Wufei.

Duo était extrêmement surpris. Il ne connaissait presque rien de ce vampire, il s'en rendait compte.

- Le second fils de chaque grande famille se doit d'être près de son Roi : ils se rassemblent et aident de leur mieux ce cher Trowa. Nous les appelons les penseurs et je suis très fière qu'il en fasse partie !

- Je ne le savais pas si proche d'Heero !

- Que croyais-tu ? Il fallait un lien de sang très fort avec Heero pour qu'il puisse t'approcher autant !

Maintenant, Hélène avait d'autres questions, un peu plus intimes à lui poser :

- J'aimerais savoir certaines choses sur toi. Je voudrais que tu y répondes, mais si tu les trouves réellement trop gênantes, préviens moi.

Duo ayant acquiescé, elle poursuivit :

- Avez-vous déjà eu une relation, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme ?

Il fallut toute la maîtrise d'un Chef pour ne pas rougir.

- Non, je suis assez jeune et mon peuple n'a pas besoin de me demander une descendance puisque le pouvoir ne se lègue pas de père en fils.

- Donc tu es novice dans toute relation sexuelle.

C'était très embarrassant de parler de cela avec la mère de son futur mari... D'ailleurs n'aurait-il pas du avoir cette conversation avec le-dit mari ?

- Je sais que ma question peut paraître bizarre... mais connaissant mon fils, il ne s'embarrassera pas de te prévenir, et agira. C'est pourquoi je préfère t'avertir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore devoir faire ?

- Que cela soit pour un homme passif ou pour une femme, sa première relation est douloureuse.

C'était pas dans son contrat, ça ! Être marié, soit. A un homme, cela pouvait encore passer (et encore certains se serraient révoltés pour moins que ça !). Qu'il doive donner son sang tous les jours ou presque (Trowa lui avait conseillé de demander à Heero combien de fois il en avait besoin, puisque c'était propre à chaque vampire), cela devenait limite. Mais qu'il doive souffrir en plus de cela, ça en devenait presque inconcevable !

Ne révélant pas ses craintes à la femme en face de lui, qui pourtant les connaissait étant passée par là (peut être que le visage devenant pâle lui soufflait les pensées qui assaillaient Duo), elle continua :

- Enfin cela ne dure que peu de temps, si la douceur est présente. La suite ne posera pas de problème, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder sur ces détails. Comme tu dois t'en douter, un vampire ne se laisse jamais dominer, il en devient violent. Tu devras donc être le uke. Tu es au courant évidemment qu'en tant que tel, tu devras porter l'enfant ! Je te laisse mon fils mais je souhaite une grande descendance !

Hélène continuait mais le cerveau de Duo s'était figé à ces mots qui s'imposaient petit à petit à son esprit : il pouvait être enceinte ?

- Pardon ? Vous êtes au courant que je suis un homme, donc pour les bébés, je ne suis pas équipé ?

Hélène le regarda bizarrement, quelque peu vexée qu'on lui ait coupé la parole.

- N'es-tu donc pas au courant qu'un calice, qu'il soit homme ou femme, voit son organisme changer pour assumer tous les désirs de son vampire ?

Une image incongrue lui traversa l'esprit : Heero en blouse blanche, un scalpel à la main et lui allongé sur une table d'opération, près à se faire déplacer les organes.

- Et de quel droit ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un monstre ou quelques autres abominations !

- Vous n'êtes donc vraiment au courant de rien vous les humains !

Duo attendait, anxieux, de savoir quelles autres épreuves il devrait subir.

- Tu ne deviendras en aucun cas un monstre et tu ne changeras pas d'apparence extérieure. Simplement, ton corps s'habituera à produire plus de sang grâce au liquide nourrissant produit par les vampires. Au départ, tu seras très fatigué, puis, une fois ce rythme pris, tu ne sentiras plus aucune gêne. Si le vampire en a pris la décision, il demandera à travers ton sang un changement progressif pour qu'un enfant puisse naître en toi. Évidement, il sera obliger de sortir avec une césarienne.

- Attends, il ne me demande pas mon avis ? Et c'est quoi une césarienne ?

- Le vampire est dominant, il décide ! En plus, connaissant mon Heero, je ne pense pas qu'il te parle de choses qu'il jugera futiles. Et pour la césarienne… ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être plus forts, plus nobles, plus charismatiques, et tous le reste, nous sommes également plus avancés en médecine ? Ce qui voudrai dire que nous sommes, en plus de tout ça, plus intelligents ?

Le regard courroucé de Duo répondait pour lui. Cela ne l'avançait pas sur ce qu'était la césarienne, mais il n'oserait pas s'abaisser en redemandant. Il se tut donc. Mais Hélène voulait savoir son avis sur une chose qui lui tenait énormément à coeur, et son visage s'adoucit :

- Comment vois-tu ton mariage ?

Duo ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il est vrai qu'il avait avant tout pensé à son peuple, voulant concrétiser ses espoirs.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment Heero et il est plutôt mon contraire au niveau caractère : je suis très enjoué alors que lui m'a l'air très froid.

- Je parlais avant tout d'un futur. Souhaites-tu le voir en permanence, comme un véritable couple, ou simplement lui donner le sang dont il a besoin et l'éviter au maximum.

Après un temps de réflexion, il déclara :

- Cela dépendra sûrement de comment on s'entend, mais si aucun problème ne s'annonce, j'aimerai nous voir comme une famille.

Le sourire de Hélène lui fit comprendre qu'il avait conquis la mère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de même avec le fils…

- Si tu te poses beaucoup de questions et que tu ne sais plus vers qui te tourner, viens me trouver, je t'aiderai au tant que je le pourrai.

En revenant sur un sujet un politique, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que l'on risque de s'opposer à nous dans ton royaume ?

Après un petit soupir, Duo s'expliqua :

- Vous ne serez pas les bien venus tout d'abord et on refusera votre présence en politique. Un coup fort vous aiderait à vous imposer. Notamment si les vampires ne s'attaquent plus au peuple. Mais pas forcement quelque chose d'aussi étendu sur tout le pays : il faudrait une grande action qui vous mènerait en haut et vous rendrait incontournables.

- Je vois, je verrai cela avec mes associés. Cela m'a l'air parfaitement faisable.

- Puis-je, moi aussi, vous poser quelques questions ?

- N'hésite pas ! Je ne te mordrai pas.

Les crocs sortant des lèvres d'Hélène ne rassurèrent pas le Chef.

- Vous devez être la personne la plus apte, à part le concerné lui même, à pouvoir m'en dire plus sur Heero.

Hélène eut un sourire triste et commença son histoire.

**A bientôt ! Gros bizous de ma bêta et moi même ! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Quatre dut attendre : Trowa était en rendez vous. Un vampire lui avait répondu, tous crocs sortis :

- Il est occupé pour l'instant. Et de toute façon, on ne peut rencontrer le Roi ainsi ! Mais si tu veux, je pourrai te faire ressentir de merveilleuses sensations en attendant un quelconque signe.

La caresse du bout des ongles sur son cou fin mit Quatre un peu en colère.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas informé de la situation : je suis le futur calice du Roi. Et celui-ci m'a adressé sa demande en personne, je me dois de le rejoindre.

Face à la soudaine blancheur de son vis-à-vis, il sut qu'il n'avait plus à parlementer. On le mena donc rapidement dans un salon d'où Heero venait juste de sortir.

Quatre l'interpella.

- Nous sommes des humains Heero. Nous sommes conditionner à avoir peur des vampires, car nous nous sommes toujours sentis persécutés par ton peuple. Si tu restes aussi froid, Duo n'aura jamais confiance en toi. Contrairement à ce que peut laisser croire son caractère enjoué, il est très méfiant à cause de ce qu'il a subi. Si tu as un minimum de respect pour lui, expliques lui, et mets-y de la douceur. C'est un simple conseil.

Et il entra dans la pièce, étant à peine sûr qu'Heero l'ait écouté. Au moins, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il l'avait prévenu.

C'était un salon simple, accueillant. Un canapé sur sa droite et quelques fauteuils confortables entouraient, sans serrer, une table basse de bois vernie. Trowa avait le visage baissé, apparemment concentré sur d'obscures pensées. L'attention de Quatre se fixa rapidement sur la seule personne de la pièce, occultant entièrement la présence des tableaux, du tissu somptueux étalé sur les murs, des meubles bordés d'or. Trowa leva lentement la tête, conscient du regard de Quatre.

- Je dois te parler sérieusement, Quatre.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il, prêt à s'assoire sur un fauteuil, mais les paroles de Trowa le retinrent.

- Je t'en prie, viens près de moi.

Il ouvrit doucement ses bras, l'invitant sur ses genoux.

Quelque peu déboussolé par cette demande, l'arabe ne fit aucun geste.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est compliqué et difficile. J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort et de te sentir dans mes bras. Comme si je te protégeais, de moi même en quelque sorte. S'il te plait, Quatre.

Devant la lueur presque désespérée dans ces pupilles, Quatre vint s'assoire sur ses cuisses et logea sa tête blonde près de son cou pour souffler :

- Cette déclaration a du te coûter cher à dire. Qu'y a t il de si grave ?

Après quelques instants de silence, profitant de la position dans laquelle il était avec son âme sœur, le Roi décida de parler :

- Tu te dois de décider maintenant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Heero a grandi dans le but de diriger. Son père le voulait décisif et grand. Mon vœu était de voir mon fils heureux, souriant et rieur. Lorsque mon mari a commencé à parler de préparation à l'héritage alors que Heero n'avait que 5-6 ans, j'ai compris : " il aura des cours ". Je le voyais déjà lettré et connaisseur. Mais le Docteur J est avant tout un scientifique. Pendant deux ans, il l'a tenu loin de moi, me rassurant en me donnant de ses nouvelles. Le jour de l'anniversaire de ses 8 ans, nos retrouvailles n'étaient pas comme je les espérais. Il n'était plus le garçon, plein d'entrain et avide de découverte, que j'avais quitté. J'ai bien essayé de lui donner goût des choses de son âge, mais je ne pouvais faire grand chose : J savait tout ce que j'entreprenais !

- Comment cela ? Un de vos amis était son espion, ou quelque chose de ce genre là ?

- Bien plus simple ! Ce n'est pas bien difficile pour nos maîtres vampires : à chaque fois qu'ils boivent notre sang, ils prennent conscience de nos pensées les plus entêtantes et celles là étaient pour le moins problématiques… Je ne pouvais donc rien lui cacher.

Duo intervient, un peu choqué par ces paroles :

- Pardon, mais nous n'avons pas de vie privée ? Ils sont obligés de tout savoir, tout le temps ?

- Leur instinct de protection les pousse à vouloir résoudre tous nos problèmes. S'il y a bien un conseil qu'un calice peut donner à un autre, c'est d'éviter de faire une dépression... je pense que tout vampire enfermerai sur le champ son calice…

- Sais-tu ce qu'a subi Heero ?

- Non, personne n'a pu me le dire. Il a désormais un caractère renfermé - ce qui pousse sa sensibilité de vampire - mais il souffre en silence.

- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas bien de quoi tu parles… Une sensibilité de vampire ?

- Heero pourrait t'expliquer plus précisément ce qu'il ressent. Je peux seulement te dire ce que j'ai vécu: lorsqu'une personne nous veut du mal, on ressent une méfiance à son égard. Lorsque l'on voit son calice, on ressent une attraction irrésistible pour son sang, son corps. La vision de n'importe quel autre sang peut nous donner soit du dégoût, soit, pour certains vampires, un rejet complet. Une fois que l'on a goûté à son sang, il nous ait difficile de nous en défaire et on a besoin de le protéger. On développe alors une défiance pour tout autre personne. Certains disent que pour des vampires possédant une très grande sensibilité, il sait d'instinct qui veut du mal, à lui ou à son calice. Je pense qu'il peut influencer sur les pensé des gens dans le but d'établir une protection, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, ce n'est que mon avis.

Après un temps, s'assurant d'avoir été comprise par un étranger à cette situation, elle reprit :

- Je ne connais pas les épreuves qu'a du traverser mon fils, mais le résultat est là : il ne parle quasiment pas, tout le monde le comprends d'un simple coup d'œil. Il ne pense qu'à son travail, son devoir envers sa famille. Il n'a aucun loisir, aucun ami et je crois qu'on l'a persuadé que cela devait être comme ça. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras changer cela. J'ai grand espoir en toi.

Cette femme que tous avaient vue forte, était là, à prier un jeune humain de rendre sa chaire heureuse.

- Cet entraînement, ou je ne sais quoi, lui a donné une force vampirique supérieure : peut-être est-ce de là que vient cette capacité à se faire obéir sans un mot. Mais contrairement à ce que cette façade montre, c'est quelqu'un de sensible lorsqu'on le connaît, je le ressens très bien en tant que mère. Seulement, personne n'est proche de lui ou cherche à l'être et il refuse tout contact avec moi, s'ils ne sont pas publics. Il me fuit. J'ai réussi à apercevoir ce visage aimant devant une simple fleur.

- Madame (le titre lui étant venu naturellement comme pour rendre cet instant solennel et comme pour signaler que cette femme révélait une importante identité : non pas le chef d'une famille de vampire mais la mère de sa moitié), la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé beau, mais l'attirance n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous recherchez en moi. J'ai vraiment envie de mieux le connaître. Le lien de sang, le fait que je sois son futur calice et ma curiosité naturelle – attisée par ce que vous venez de me révéler -, y sont certainement pour beaucoup. En dehors de ça, je pense éprouver de forts sentiments à son égard. Je veux sincèrement le découvrir, le voir chaque jour différemment, connaître ses pensées sombres et ses joies et partager sa vie. Mais je connais si peu de lui ! J'aimerai qu'il ressente les mêmes choses à mon égard et qu'il soit près de moi de sa propre volonté.

- Comprends tu mes motivations pour votre rencontre ? Je suis certaine que vous formeriez un joli petit couple, aimant. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Duo dit alors, en repensant à toutes ses connaissances sur son fiancé :

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Trowa dans un sens. Il ne parle pas énormément, et sans être inamical, il n'est chaleureux qu'envers Quatre.

La mère de Heero s'était levée, comme sous un affront :

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Ne le répète surtout pas à Heero : s'il sait qu'il a des points communs avec celui qu'il considère, à tort ou à raison, comme son pire ennemi !

- Madame, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Et sans cette futile bataille de pouvoir, ils pourraient être amis, j'en suis sur !

- Je sais bien, mais le sort ne l'a pas décidé ainsi ! N'en parlons plus, il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous voit fâchés ; cette histoire est ridicule de toute façon !

- Comment ça, vous savez ?

Il ne put en dire plus, Heero poussait la porte et le regard, déjà fuyant de son interlocutrice, s'était fixé sur lui. Il remettrait cette conversation à plus tard, mais il _**devait**_ savoir. A moins de demander directement au concerné… Le problème était qu'il fallait déjà réussir à le faire parler ! Il pouvait toujours en discuter pendant son rendez-vous privé avec lui. Si jamais il répondait, il aurait ses informations ! Sinon, et bien, il aura essayé !

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wufei vaquait à ses occupations, lorsqu'il croisa Zechs dans un couloir. Malgré ce qu'il répétait sans cesse, il aimait ces confrontations avec son blond. Cela prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Il ne lui avait jamais cédé, il savait que, dans ce cas, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il l'aimait assez pour jouer cette comédie et appréciait en silence ces petites entrevues sensuelles. Certes, la tentation était bien plus présente lorsqu'il le laissait approcher, mais c'était tellement bon ! Il regarda rapidement l'endroit ou il se trouvait, préparant le terrain pour qu'il soit un minimum confortable. Zechs ne faisait absolument pas attention d'où il le piégeait, mais évidemment ça n'avait pas trop d'importance pour lui, puisque c'était toujours Wufei qui était en dessous et qui était dans une position inconfortable. Depuis, face à cette manie d'attaquer et d'étendre son corps n'importe où, il repérait les endroits agréables, au cas où il aurait assez de temps pour les rejoindre…

Le couloir ne comportait que les murs comme soutient à un quelconque plaquage, mais autant éviter les coins, son dos était fragile. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quand Zechs se jetterait sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir où était son homme lorsqu'il vit le blond lâcher un regard sur sa fine carrure et repartir sans un mot ou un geste de plus. S'était-il désintéressé complètement de sa personne ? C'était impossible ! Sa réputation le précédait : même si la proie se défendait un temps très long, il obtenait toujours gain de cause ! Il savait séduire n'importe qui ! Tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne se lassait jamais !

Et puis, ce regard, comme un regard de regret et d'adieu pour un projet, ou un objet convoité, voulait-il dire qu'il baissait les bras ? Une fois il avait séduit une dame de haute noblesse et s'était donné les moyen d'y arriver : deux ans sur cette envie, sans relâche, à la charmer, presque nuit et jour ! A la fin, toute la cour pensait réellement que le blond séducteur s'était entiché de cette jeune fille à la peau blanche. Il n'avait pas fait autant pour lui ! Il se sentait vaincu parce qu'il croyait qu'il était une cause perdue ? Il avait tout son cœur, et ne lui donnait pas son corps uniquement pour rester le plus longtemps avec lui !

Peut-être était-il simplement occupé et se rattraperait-il une autre fois… Le problème était que même lorsqu'il avait du voir le chef de maison, Mme Hélène en personne, et qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il lui avait accordé quelques minutes : un baiser enflammé qui l'avait laissé pantelant de désir, et de petits mots soufflés près d'une oreille préalablement léchée : " Attends moi bien sagement, je reviens assez vite pour continuer ce délicieux travail de corruption ".

Chacune de ces cibles savait ce qui l'attendait une fois que l'acte était fait : le désintérêt complet, le sentiment d'être absent, invisible. Certaines voulaient croire qu'il changerait pour elles, par amour. Son attitude portait parfois à confusion : tous ces cadeaux, ces mots doux, ces balades, cette tentation. Son manège était connu, tout le monde s'y prenait, et chacun pouvait se vanter d'être tombé dans ses bras… une nuit. Une seule, il n'accordait pas plus.

Wufei, quelque peu inquiet, retournait s'occuper de ses affaires. Il verrait comment Zechs réagirait la prochaine fois qu'ils se voyaient, sinon, il devrait réagir vite. Et en premier lieu savoir pourquoi ce retournement de situation. Il demanderait au concerné pourquoi ce rejet et en fonction de la réponse, il agirait en conséquence. Il était près à tout pour occupé les pensées de Zechs le plus longtemps possible. C'était illusoire, voire même inutile, mais pour le chinois c'était une consolation comme une autre. Il voulait marquer la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus court ! C'est bientôt la rentré malheureusement (mardi 2 pour moi… et le 4 pour ma bêta**_**…(hé hé, j'ai plus de vacances…)**_**) ce qui va nous empêcher d'avancer rapidement dans la suite. Je pense qu'il faudra peut-être même attendre les vacances scolaires pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic ! **

**Gros Bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

_ Tu te dois de décider maintenant.

Quatre écarta doucement son visage du cou de Trowa pour lui transmettre à travers ses prunelles ses interrogations.

Trowa inspira pour se donner du courage, la discussion n'allait pas être plaisante :

_ Quatre, j'aimerais que tu sois mon calice. Tu m'as demandé du temps, je t'en ai donné. Tu n'es sûrement pas encore prêt, je m'en doute, mais les évènements me pressent. Heero va faire de Duo son calice très bientôt. Sa famille en profitera pour me renverser si je n'ai pas, moi aussi, un calice.

Les yeux de Quatre évoluaient dans le vague. Trowa lui demandait de se faire prendre du sang, par un des êtres qui lui avait fait le plus de mal dans sa vie. Certes, il en était venu à faire confiance à ce vampire, et même à l'aimer. Mais avec ce qu'il avait vécu…

Trowa continua, exposant les faits :

_ Te souviens-tu de la promesse que tu m'as faite avant que je fasse appeler la famille Wings au château ? Tu m'as dit que tu assumerais si j'avais besoin d'un calice.

La peur de Quatre le fit se révolter quelque peu :

_ Comment peux-tu retourner mes paroles contre moi ? Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite ! Tu n'étais même pas certain que le Chef choisirait Duo ! Bien sûr que je l'ai dit, mais c'est dur à accepter, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Face à ces mots, le visage de Trowa se ferma. Quatre restait sur ses genoux, mais se tenait assez éloigné de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'attitude de Trowa lui fit réaliser qu'il n'apprécierait pas ses prochaines paroles. Le destin lui confirma ses pensées.

_ Dans ce cas, je demanderai à ce qu'on m'amène des humains, et je devrai choisir un calice parmi eux.

Quatre s'était brutalement relevé à l'annonce de cette décision.

Trowa, blessé par les gestes du blond, essaya de lui expliquer :

_ Comprends moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas te forcer !

_ Et tu forcerais un autre ? Ma place est si peu importante que ça à tes yeux ?

Quatre restait debout, contenant sa fureur.

_ Je suis Roi, parce que mon père l'était avant moi. Mais si la famille la plus influente possède un calice, et que je ne peux soumettre aucun humain à ma volonté, c'est un déshonneur pour ma lignée. Je ne pourrai pas contenir leur mécontentement, et on me tuera probablement.

Lorsque Trowa évoqua cette éventualité, Quatre tressaillit. Il l'aimait son vampire et il ne voulait pas sa mort. La tristesse fit place à la rage. Quatre chercha une solution, en vain.

_ Le calice est si important que ça pour un vampire ?

_ Cela montre son autorité naturelle. Nous sommes légèrement plus forts, nous ne souffrons plus d'aucun manque, notre corps est invincible face à toute autre chose qu'une lame. Nous nous savons soutenu, et la plupart du temps, nous acquérons une aisance qui se répercute sur le comportement des gens envers nous.

Après ces quelques explications, Trowa souffla doucement :

_ Si ce n'était pas si important, je ne te mettrai pas face à un tel dilemme. Les seules solutions qui se présentent sont de faire de toi mon calice, ou de choisir un autre humain pour ce rôle.

Quatre ne supportait même pas le fait d'imaginer cette deuxième possibilité. Il dit sur un coup de tête qui changea à jamais sa vie :

_ Je tiendrai parole. Dès qu'il le faudra, tu boiras mon sang.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Trowa se sentait mal de voir son amour dans cet état d'hésitation. Il le savait perdu, mais ne savait pas à quels moyens recourir pour l'aider.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***...

__ Comment ça, vous savez ?_

Il ne put en dire plus, Heero poussait la porte et le regard, déjà fuyant de son interlocutrice, s'était fixé sur lui.

_ Je t'en prie, mon Fils, assieds-toi avec nous.

Sans une parole, celui-ci obéit.

_ Je veux que vous parliez tous les deux, que vous apprenez à vous connaître. Heero, vous lui expliquerez comme va se dérouler la cérémonie ainsi que le lien. C'est important, car, n'étant pas prévenu, il peut très mal le vivre.

Le regard douloureux n'échappa pas au futur couple qui ne se permit aucune réflexion.

_ Heero, je tiens à ce que vous fassiez l'effort de vous intéresser à lui. Si j'entends, par lui ou par quiconque, que vous êtes froid envers votre mari, je vous réprimanderai !

Duo intervint, souhaitant qu'il ne se braque pas à l'écoute des paroles de sa mère :

_ Je vous en prie, Hélène, Heero a son propre caractère, je souhaite qu'il ne se sente à l'aiseen ma présence. Je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien !

Malgré son grand sourire rassurant, Duo angoissait un peu en imaginant la conversation qui allait suivre.

_ Bien, si tout est clair, je vous laisse.

Hélène, tout en se levant gracieusement, hocha la tête vers son fils, puis vers Duo. En silence, elle quitta la salle. Les gestes étaient formels : elle lui livrait Heero. Celui-ci s'assit à la place qu'occupait quelques instants auparavant sa mère.

Duo attendait, inquiet sur ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Alors qu'aucun son ne trahissait la présence d'Heero, il leva sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée.

Heero continua de le regarder silencieusement et finit par lâcher un mot :

_ Résume.

Duo le regarda étrangement, souhaitant qu'il s'explique sur la raison même de ce mot. Un petit soupir exaspéré plus tard, Heero accepta de faire une phrase complète :

_ Résume-moi ce que vous avez dis avec ma mère, je te donnerai des informations complémentaires.

Une fois cette futile phrase énoncée, Heero scella sa bouche, laissant Duo éberlué et frustré de ne pas comprendre ses réactions, tout comme lorsqu'on vous referme les grilles du métro juste devant votre petit nez, tout gelé, alors qu'il est 2 heures du matin, qu'ils avaient promis depuis 3 semaines qu'ils laisseraient ouvert pour le 1er janvier… **(**_**1)**_

Cependant, Duo était Roi, il avait l'habitude des gens qui souhaitaient le déstabiliser ! Il commença :

_ Ta mère souhaite venir s'installer chez nous et obtenir une place privilégiée à la cour : elle veut se rendre indispensable aux nobles pour contrôler le pouvoir de cette société de ragots, de salon. J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu étais de la même famille que Wufei, et qu'il prendrait ta place en tant que chef du clan. Elle m'a renseigné sur mon rôle de Calice et m'a raconté une petite partie de ta vie. J'aimerais vraiment te connaître, Heero. Je ne veux pas que d'un mariage de convenance, et ta mère non plus ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Pouvons-nous apprendre à nous apprécier ?

Heero garda ce même silence, un peu angoissant car le visage du vampire restait inexpressif. Il hocha la tête, pensant ainsi clore la conversation, puisqu'il donnait son approbation. Il passa donc, tout naturellement, à un autre sujet :

_ Explique-moi ce qui c'est passé avec Zechs.

Duo fut surpris de ce changement brusque, il ne put se retenir de crier son étonnement :

_ Tu veux bien que je te pose des questions sur ton passé ? Tu y répondras ?

_ Oui, on verra. Avec Zechs.

Duo se reprit, il n'était pas convenable de rester la bouche ouverte.

_ La mort me suit partout depuis que je suis né. Pour me protéger, j'ai fabriqué un double sanguinaire, qui sait se faire brutal, invincible. Pour résumer, une partie de moi est Duo, tel que tu le connais, comme tu le vois maintenant, en dehors d'un quelconque combat, et l'autre partie est, comme elle a été appelée au fil des années et de la renommée, Shinigami, puisqu'elle n'a jamais pu être battue.

_**_ **_Donc c'est une partie de toi ?

_ Oui, et je la contrôle, mais lorsque j'ai sous les yeux un tel _cas_, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'emporter.

Une lueur froide glaçait tout le corps contracté de Duo.

Heero, sans s'en soucier, continua son interrogatoire :

_ Pourquoi as tu réagi ainsi face à Zechs ?

Duo hésita un instant à parler, après tout, Wufei ne voulait peut-être pas que cela se sache. Il décida finalement, que pour établir un état de confiance avec son mari, il fallait commencer par dire des choses intimes ou tout simplement exposer ses avis.

_ Il drague Wufei en permanence, celui-ci est tombé amoureux du blond, qui ne le veut que pour son corps. Je trouve ça inadmissible !

La colère était inscrite entre les lignes de son visage. Heero n'affichait aucune expression, restant fidèle à lui même.

_ En quoi ce qu'ils font te concernent ?

_ Wufei est mon ami et je veux tout naturellement le protéger. Il sera blessé par ce personnage immonde s'il continue à jouer. Wufei a des sentiments très ancrés en lui, et l'autre blond doit en prendre compte !

Duo ne pouvait pas comprendre comment certains considéraient les sentiments comme futiles. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de montrer son point de vue à Heero, mais là, cela touchait le chinois, et il était encore énervé contre Zechs. Pour les réactions d'Heero, il les étudierait plus tard. Duo se forçat à se calmer, la conversation était loin d'être terminée, il voulait certaines réponses.

Il fut cependant très surpris, et un peu blessé il dut se l'avouer, par la phrase qui coula des lèvres du vampire :

_ Les sentiments nous rendent faibles. Wufei n'aurait du penser qu'à son rôle de deuxième fils du clan des Wings et ne s'attacher à personne. Il doit être seul à assumer ce fait.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis quelqu'un qui exprime beaucoup ses émotions, et aucun de ceux que j'ai rencontré ne m'a trouvé faible. Je sais où sont mes devoirs, mais la vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécu si on reste insensible au monde et à ceux qui nous entourent.

Les prunelles de Duo brillaient de douleur : il voulait vraiment partager avec cet être souffrant, la vie et tout ce qu'elle apporterait, les rires et les sourires, les pleurs et les malheurs. Il ne perdrait jamais espoir de lui montrer l'étincelle qui le ranimait lorsque son moral était au plus bas, et qui le rendait invincible lorsqu'il était décidé. Non, il ne perdrait pas espoir.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, un jour je te ferai comprendre. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?

_ Hn.

Le hochement de tête voulait sûrement signifier qu'il avait l'autorisation. Pas sûr, quand même.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est exactement, le lien ? Comment il va se former ? Ta mère m'en a déjà un peu parlé tout à l'heure, mais très vaguement.

Heero afficha une expression ennuyée. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de mots, et une explication comme celle-ci demandait quelques phrases, tout de même.

_ La première morsure sera public, pour…

Le cri horrifié de Duo l'empêchât de continuer sur sa belle lancée.

_ En public ?

_ … pour montrer à tous que je suis bien le vampire auquel tu es destiné.

*** Glups * **Duo n'aimait du tout l'idée que tous les vampires le regardent lorsqu' Heero lui prendrait du sang…

_ Ensuite, nous finirons le lien en privé. Pour être complet, l'acte doit avoir lieu. Et…

_ Comment ça l'acte ? A oui, c'est vrai le truc des enfants…

Heero soupira. Quelle manie de l'interrompre tout le temps !

_ Ensuite un lien télépathique se formera et je sentirai tous tes besoins. Lorsque je boirai ton sang, je connaîtrai tes pensées les plus entêtantes, c'est…

_ C'est inadmissible ! Je ne veux pas que mes pensées soient étalées au monde ! J'ai le droit à une intimité !

Un autre petit détail à régler. Le premier étant de lui apprendre à écouter les gens, et à ne _surtout_ pas le couper dans ses phrases. Cela avait le don de le mettre très en colère : le vampire se leva, s'assit à côté de Duo, passa un bras autour de son cou, l'attira sur son épaule et le bâillonna d'une main.

Il continua ainsi :

_ Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de te faire taire… Je reprends. C'est indispensable à ce que je connaisse tes pensées car le lien sera comme une force qui me poussera à te protéger, à subvenir à tous tes besoins.

Duo, d'un geste vif, lui retira sa main. Heero qui fut surpris qu'on lui oppose une résistance ne put ralentir le mouvement de sa main déjà bien commencé. Et le Mal était fait : les lèvres étaient libres.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Et… ça veut dire que tu voudrais bien m'apporter le petit dej' au lit ?

_ Tes besoins, pas tes quatre volontés ! Mais… peut être si tu es sage.

_ COOOl

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce mot que sa bouche était de nouveau très fortement plaquée contre une main un peu rugueuse, mais dont la fermeté plaisait à Duo. Ces mains d'homme étaient une véritable tentation si elles se promenaient sur un corps. Une petite poussée de chaleur remonta de ses reins. Cela lui donnait des idées.

_ Pour les enfants, on verra plus tard, il faut assurer la descendance, ton corps sera modifier peu à peu par le liquide que je te donne, en remplacement de ton sang, et qui est bien plus énergétique pour toaaa…

La fin de la phrase se finit sur un cri un petit peu plus aigu, changeant la voix grave et froide; le glapissement surpris était du à la langue toute mouillée qui s'était faufilée entre les deux boules de chaires pour piquer avec douceur les doigts qui se trouvaient juste devant. Duo venait juste de lui lécher une phalange.

Duo le voyait très humain, une fois qu'il était énervé. Il était resté froid tout le début du dialogue et le Duo paumé mais qui l'énervait avait eu raison de sa façade, et il se retrouvait à moitié affalé sur lui, déséquilibré par le geste brusque qu'il avait eu en voulant retirer sa main. Duo passa ses bras autour de sa taille, plongeant dans son cou et souffla doucement :

_ Je suis bien là.

Il fut, pour son plus grand désespoir rejeté plus loin, et les orbes bleues étaient plus glaciales que jamais. Heero se réinstalla en face de lui. Duo était allé trop vite. N'empêche qu'il était très fier de lui, d'après les dires de sa mère, il n'avait pas été aussi humain, aussi libre d'expression, aussi décontracté depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'il soit son futur calice y était pour beaucoup. S'il pouvait être au moins à l'aise avec lui, ce serait agréable pour leur histoire de couple. C'est grâce à toute cette suite de déduction qu'il ne perdit pas le sourire. Il crut discerner, un léger soulagement dans les épaules de son futur amant. Il s'était fait repoussé, mais il l'aurait, lui et ses pseudo-non-sentiments. Oui, il les aurait, lui et son cœur protégé d'une épaisse carapace. Il avait de toute manière toujours aimé les challenges. Et ici le lot à gagner lui tenait à cœur, et il y était même très accroché...

_ Dis moi Heero, Trowa m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je te demande : tu auras besoin de sang quand ? Enfin je veux dire, assez souvent ou pas beaucoup ? Il m'a dit que c'était différent pour chaque vampire.

_ Cela dépendra si je m'attache à ton sang ou pas, de sa saveur... Au départ j'en aurai besoin pour raffermir le lien, et ensuite seulement pour me nourrir. De façon régulière, deux à trois fois par semaine.

Le rire étranglé montrait l'angoisse du natté.

_ Par semaine ? ? ?

**(1)**

" Une fois cette futile phrase énoncée, Heero scella sa bouche, laissant Duo éberlué et frustré de ne pas comprendre ses réactions, tout comme lorsqu'on vous referme les grilles du métro juste devant votre petit nez, tout gelé, alors qu'il est 2 heures du matin, qu'ils avaient promis depuis 3 semaines qu'ils laisseraient ouvert pour le 1er janvier… " _**(Vous en avez marre, vous marchez depuis le début de la journée, et il faut encore que vous rentriez jusqu'au petit appart du fils de l'ami d'un collègue, qui est en bordure de Paris. Expérience vécue : je me suis écroulée sur mon lit ^^)**_.

Voilà, en espérant que malgré notre petit retard, vous ne nous en voulez pas trop. _**(" Notre " retard ??? Assume ton manque d'inspi et de temps… **_Lol, j'avoue. Je savais que t'allais réagir !!! Je savais que tu serais indignée^^ En fait, c'était pour montrer qu'on était comme une équipe, que tu n'étais pas une simple correctrice. Mais, tu as raison, c'est ma faute. _**Je suis d'accord : nous sommes une équipe, et c'est sympa d'y avoir pensé ^^. Mais là, c'était de ta faute… (en chantonnant**__))_ Dites nous si ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ou si, au contraire, vous vous attendiez à autre chose… Une autre sorte de confrontation entre Heero et Duo ? **(Moi j'ai bien une idée hé hé…)**

BIZOUXX à tous


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour toutes ces petits coms pour la chapitre précédent ; s'il vous plaît, mettez votre adresse mail, ou connecté vous lorsque vous laissez une review pour que je puisse vous répondre ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12**

Quatre s'installa sur le grand lit de leur chambre commune. Il savait que Duo ne serait pas disponible avant un bon moment : il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, seulement, il ne pouvait évoquer le fait de devoir se faire sucer le sang sans ressentir de fortes nausées. C'était un véritable supplice de devoir endurer cela après ce qui s'était passé pour sa famille. Comment arrivait-on à lui demander de réaliser son pire cauchemar ?

Quatre se força à se calmer, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas en ressassant ses douleurs qu'il allait avancer. En commençant à fréquenter Trowa, il était en connaissance de cause : vampire attiré, il ne pourrait pas se passer de son sang. Il devait simplement s'imaginer que ce n'était semblable en rien à ce qu'avait subi ses sœurs.

Quatre arrivait à pendre peu à peu conscience de la position de Trowa. Si celui ci ne voulait pas être destitué du trône et subir des supplices (et c'est bien le fait de devoir envisager sa mort qui avait fait accepter Quatre), il devait avoir un calice. Sûr de la place qu'il occupait pour Trowa, le blond ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant que le Roi avait une contrainte de temps. Malgré l'arrivée de Heero, le brun avait continué de tenter de ravir son cœur, et le petit blond lui en était reconnaissant. Le Roi faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec lui, il ne le pressait pas, et avait fait jusqu'à maintenant tout son possible pour lui faire plaisir. Comme prétendant, on ne pouvait connaître mieux. Et Quatre ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Si il avait réagit si vivement, c'était peut-être également par jalousie. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Trowa dans les bras d'un autre. Pourtant l'autre y avait pensé puisqu'il lui proposait cette solution pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Évidement il forcerait un autre humain, mais le blond n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à la peine que le vampire aurait également. Il lui avait clairement déclaré depuis le début toute la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à devoir boire le sang d'un autre. Il avait comparé ça à de la torture.

Après ce temps de réflexion, Quatre se dit qu'il devrait surmonter son appréhension mais qu'il le faisait pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Et c'était une raison bien suffisante. Trowa avait été jusque là très compréhensif face à son attitude peureuse, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas par la suite ? Il devait lui faire confiance. Mais d'abord il irait s'excuser.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** …

Ils avaient parlé. Enfin, Duo avait beaucoup parlé, exposant sa vie, ses avis, et Heero écoutait. Parfois le natté lui posait une question à laquelle il répondait, ou Heero éclairait d'un mot la conversation. Duo s'habituait un peu à sa manière de parler succinctement, même si elle ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à le faire réagir, à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Un moment il avait cru que le vampire s'inquiétait pour lui. Les hommes avaient de tout temps été chassés par les vampires. Le souvenir de la mort d'êtres chers avait fait briller ses yeux de douleur. Il n'avait pas pu se confier à Heero. Pourtant il lui avait fait la promesse, un jour, de tout lui dire.

Duo avait repris le sujet de " viol " de son esprit lors des morsures. Oui, Heero lui avait dit que c'était pour le protéger, subvenir à ses besoins, savoir où il était, savoir quand il se réveillait pour lui apporter un petit déjeuner chaud (Si si si ! il avait promis de le faire une fois !) … Mais Duo souhaitait réellement garder une intimité. De plus, il n'était pas un faible, il savait se défendre, il n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps pour le protéger des autres, contre les vampires et les humains ! Mais un homme contre lui ne le dérangeait pas… Tout contre... Heero ne croyait pas en sa force qu'il avait, un peu seulement, exagérée. Non, il ne pouvait pas encore soulever le château du vampire. Pas encore. Mais Duo avait pris les paroles du vampire comme un défi et l'avait provoqué en Duel. C'est pourquoi ils avaient chacun une arme blanche dans la main et que les somptueux canapés et les tables de grandes valeurs avaient étés poussés près des murs.

Ce fut Duo qui s'élança en premier. Mais la vitesse naturellement supérieure des vampires par rapport aux humains ne lui avait pas permis de l'atteindre. Il avait réessayé. Et encore. Et encore. Le bruit des lames qui sifflaient, des corps qui se touchaient, des sons de rages extirpés de leur gorge, avaient alerté un serviteur. Celui-ci, ne sachant pas que ce combat n'était qu'amical, était allé prévenir en hâte Mme Wing. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte au moment même où les deux corps, devenus armes, se jetaient l'un sur l'autre.

Le ballet étonnant qui s'offrait à elle l'empêcha de prononcer des mots qui auraient pu perturber les deux adversaires. La beauté sauvage qui émanait d'eux en ce moment même aurait pu être comparée à un acte sexuel. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'au lit, cela donnerait quelque chose d'explosif. Elle trouvait pourtant que la guerre que se menait ces deux hommes était très sensuelle. Leur yeux étaient, plus que jamais, vivants, alors qu'elle voyait devant elle Shinigami et l'héritier des Wing, deux meurtriers sans aucune compassion.

Duo était fort, mais il n'avait pas les capacités et l'endurance des vampires. Shinigami pourrait rivaliser avec la majorité d'entre eux, mais il avait un des plus craints et des plus respectés face à lui. L'homme dangereux imposait sa prestance et sa force. Shinigami commençait à plier. Il résista pourtant jusqu'au bout. Les lames s'entrechoquaient de nouveau lorsque le sang des Wings déchaina sa puissance et fit lâcher l'arme à l'autre combattant. Poussé par cette impulsion, Shinigami, redevenu Duo avec la fin de ce combat, allait s'écrouler en arrière. Heero le rattrapa, le poussant vers son torse d'une main posée dans le dos. Le reflet du métal brillait dans le cou de l'humain.

Duo souffla alors les seuls mots cohérents de leur danse déchaînée :

- Tu as gagné.

Duo se livrait à lui. Il n'avait pas peur de l'arme qu'il tenait toujours, prête à tuer. Il avait confiance : Heero le submergeait par son influence vampirique et par la prestance d'un vainqueur. Le vampire jeta au loin le morceau de métal. Duo lui attrapa le bras, de nouveau libre, pour le placer sur le haut de sa hanche, à sa place. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui souffla :

- D'accord, tu pourras me protéger. Evite seulement de me considérer comme impuissant, je sais me battre.

Heero s'était tendu un instant, inhabitué à être entouré de bras. Le fait de s'être dépensé et de parler de combats, thème où il était à l'aise, le rendait moins crispé et il put répondre avec sincérité :

- Tu es un très bon guerrier, je le reconnais. J'essayerai de ne pas t'étouffer avec ce don.

Hélène savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu fermer discrètement les portes. Ils s'étaient comme perdus dans un autre monde où seul l'autre existait. Néanmoins, une fois sortis de leur bataille, ils étaient redevenus vigilants à ce qui les entourait. Elle s'était vue comme le témoin privilégié de leur univers intime. Mais Hélène devait, malheureusement, les interrompre pour ne pas se faire plus voleuse des moments de leur couple. Car pour elle, ce qu'elle voyait, ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un petit couple, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle n'en revenait pas des changements que cet humain avait réalisés sur son fils en si peu de temps. Elle était remplie de l'espoir de le voir enfin heureux.

Elle reprit son rôle de mère, fière, et taquine envers son fils :

- Vous avez fait peur aux serviteurs ! La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez avoir une dispute de couple, allez dans une chambre ! C'en est indécent ! Je ne croyais pas vous avoir éduqué ainsi, mon fils !

Heero avait senti depuis un petit moment la présence de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Duo qui sursauta violemment, posant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur la poitrine de l'homme contre lequel il était encore collé à cet instant.

- Excusez-nous, Hélène.

S'imprégnant soudainement de la portée des paroles de l'aristocrate, il se mit à rougir doucement. Heero, stoïque, s'écarta et hocha la tête en sa direction. Duo, boudeur d'avoir perdu sa source de chaleur, chercha une excuse pour s'accrocher au bras du vampire :

- Effectivement, nous devrions faire ça en privé. Allons-y.

La phrase à double sens, dîte avec autant de naturel génait un peu Heero. Il était un vampire et n'avait aucunement peur de l'acte sexuel. Son instint le pousserait à agir, les gestes, il le savait, lui viendraient aisément. Et puis, il serait au dessus, il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, dans l'esprit de Heero. C'était tellement évident ! Un vampire ne se laissait jamais dominé, il en deviendrait violent. Heero ne prenait pas en compte la possibilité que Duo refuse de se soumettre. Par contre, son problème était que le fait d'entretenir une relation particulière n'entrait pas dans son entraînement de chef froid et dictateur, meneur sans concession. Il n'avait jamais appris à se comporter avec une personne de son âge, même s'il savait faire plier n'importe quel politicien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, cachant ses pensées. Le lien lui faisait peur car il apporterait tout ce que les leçons de son père lui interdisait : sentiments, donc pouvoir de pression sur lui ; protection, donc possibilité de se mettre en danger pour un autre ; plaisir, donc tentation de ne pas faire son devoir. L'autre aurait un pouvoir certain sur lui, ce qui était l'interdiction la plus formelle de toutes. " Si un jour tu es, par les circonstances, obligé de franchir une de ces limittes, tente tout pour éradiquer le mal qui en est à l'origine. " Evidement, son père avait pensé au fait de lui fournir un calice. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un moyen afin d'obtenir une force plus grande : le lien avait été un désastre et son calice avait été tué par son père. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Les seules phrases qu'il en avait retenu, à propos d'une relation publique avec un calice possible, assuraient de cacher toute leur relation. Aucun détail, aucune information ne devaient être connus. La reconnaissance publique de leur lien était en soit un grand problème. Il devait faire avec et limiter les dégats. Et pour se faire il devait commencer par cacher le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils devraient prouver à tous que leur marriage était programmé, obligatoire, uniquement politique. C'est pourquoi leur vie privée et leurs faiblesses devaient à tout prix restée cachées. Alors qu'était en train de faire son futur calice ? !

Duo tira un Heero un peu dérouté en dehors de la salle, le rire au bord des lèvres. Ce rire qui lui provoquait un petit frisson au bas du dos et qui le sortait de ses souvenirs de feu le Dr. J.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** …

Une fois seuls, il se retourna vers lui, séparant doucement leur corps. Ils se regardaient sans parler. Heero trouvait cela très apaisant. Le corps de Duo dégageait une sensation bienfaisante de calme. Il se surprit lui même à lui proposer de lui raconter une partie de son passé. Il se demandait réellement ce que le combat avait changé en lui. Il sentait une petite boule chaude à l'intérieur de son être qui dispensait une douce chaleur, lorsqu'il sentait Duo près de lui ou qu'il apercevait son sourire.

- J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance dans ce château. Veux-tu que je te le fasse visiter ?

Il fut récompensé de son audace par le doux frémissement de ses lèvres.

A chaque pièce, le jeune homme lui demandait ce qu'il avait vu, vécu à cet endroit, sortant Heero de son mutisme naturel. Il lui racontait en quelques phrases ses souvenirs :

- Ma mère et moi jouions avec ces petits pions. Je choisissais toujours l'aigle comme personnage de jeu.

Duo regardait avec attention la salle qui s'offrait à lui. Les couleurs chaudes des murs contrastaient avec les canapés blancs et les meubles en bois. Il porta son regard sur Heero, qui s'était accroupi près d'une petite commode d'où il avait sorti une grande boite de jeu. Duo, avec le visage d'un gamin épanoui lui avait demandé de lui apprendre les règles de ce jeu. Heero avait été surpris, pensant même que son enfance n'intéresserait pas l'humain. Et le voilà qui était entrain de lancer ces os à 6 faces et de compter les cases sous les rires d'un Duo heureux.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** …

Ils avaient continués leur journée ainsi, se baladant dans le château, découvrant des salles extraordinaires pour Duo. Il n'avait toujours pas compris l'utilité de l'énorme forme de glace qui trônait dans une pièce vide. Heero n'avait pas cherché à lui expliquer. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il s'amusait à regarder dedans lorsqu'il était petit. Duo avait senti la nostalgie dans les paroles d'Heero. Ils avaient alors quitté la salle.

Heero, en bon gentleman ramena Duo jusqu 'à sa chambre. Ils avaient passé une agréable journée. Le vampire se rendit compte que c'était la première journée depuis la fin de son entraînement qu'il avait autant discuté avec quelqu'un et surtout sans aucune nécessité de parlé. Ils avaient bavasser pour ne rien dire et cela lui avait plu! Son père lui avait inculqué l'économie des mots. Au souvenir de son géniteur, ses yeux se voilèrent et ses traits se figèrent. Duo, qui était resté devant sa porte, remarqua immédiatement le regard vide. Bien décidé à ne pas retrouver un vampire au caractère de glaçon, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer sa joue. Le rire qu'il laissa échapper face à la crispation palpable de son vis-à-vis, détendit le vampire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu' Heero aurait des gestes naturels. Ils avançaient lentement, mais Duo était pourtant très fier de leurs progrès. Il ferma la porte, une fois sûr qu'Heero garderait un regard vivant.

Il trouva Quatre endormit. Se changeant rapidement, il fit de même.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** …

_Voilà, un chapitre plus court, mais j'ai posté plus rapidement. J'essaierai de cumuler les deux la prochaine fois ____ Alors, alors, comment vous le sentez entre nos petits couples ? Programme du prochain chapitre : les excuses de Quatre, la morsure public pour Heero et Duo, leurs angoisses... A votre avis (puisque c'est déjà revenu dans certaines reviews) Wufei et Zechs vont ils finir ensembles ? __**(Merikhemet**__**: Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui va se passer... XD)**__ Wufei va-t-il se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Va-t-il oublier rapidement le blond ? __**La suite au prochain épisode... ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_30 secondes, lisez :_**

s'il vous plait, j'adore répondre à vos reviews ( merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en écrivent ! ), mettez une adresse soit ffNET, soit e-mail, que je puisse vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

Merikhemet : c'est vrai, on adore lire et répondre à vos reviews. En plus, souvent, ça nous donne plein d'idées (même si elles n'ont souvent aucun rapport avec la fic XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

A un repas comme un autre, c'était devenu habituel désormais, Quatre chercha le regard de Trowa. Celui-ci, uniquement par son attitude froide et triste, rendait le dîner suffoquant. Le blond prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

- Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, mon Roi.

- Bien sûr. A la fin de ce repas, cela vous convient-il ?

Quatre ne réussissait toujours pas à atteindre ses yeux, et c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas cette lueur de peur et de chagrin. Le Roi s'imaginait que Quatre souhaitait revenir sur ses paroles et le laisser...

- Merci.

Une fois le dessert fini, Quatre se mit à angoisser un peu. Il avait retourné la prochaine conversation dans sa tête mais il s'inquiétait énormément. Non, il s'était décidé et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ! Il se retrouva dans un salon semblable à celui de la dernière fois, à ceci près que Trowa fixait le vide près de lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être même le tourment du vampire qui le gênait. Peut-être se sentait-il responsable ? Il dut pourtant engager la conversation, surmontant ses craintes :

- Je voudrais t'apporter mes sincères excuses pour ma réaction de l'autre jour : j'ai réagi vivement, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma peur, et je ne me suis pas imaginé que tu pourrais en être blessé ou que tu disais ces mots sous la contrainte.

Le visage de Trowa s'était brusquement relevé, affichant un sourire lumineux. Quatre ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment là des traits fatigués de son interlocuteur.

- Tu veux toujours être mon calice ?

- Oui, évidemment, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver avec des cernes sous les yeux et une mine si épuisée ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis l'autre jour. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi...

Quatre fut touché par ces mots et vint s'installer près de Trowa, assis sur le divan. Il le suivit des yeux, ne voulant plus le lâcher une seule seconde. Le blond prit le corps du vampire dans ses bras, même si celui-ci était plus grand que lui. Ils rirent légèrement face à cette position. Trowa se retourna rapidement pour avoir une position presque allongée sur le blond qu'il avait entouré de ses bras musclés. Quatre se retrouvait sous lui et une rougeur éclaira doucement ses joues en réalisant la position assez équivoque qu'ils avaient prise. Le Roi rapprocha son visage près du sien et souffla sur ses lèvres :

- Je peux donc annoncer que tu deviendras mon calice ?

- Oui.

Trowa était réellement heureux, et il laissa une vague caresse sur cette bouche tentante. Il se réinstalla en position assise, positionnant d'office le blond sur ses genoux, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Ce qu'il était bien, là, près de son amour...

Il constatait avec plaisir que son petit blond l'acceptait de son plein grès et non à cause d'une promesse à tenir. Cependant il n'était pas entièrement satisfait, car son petit homme avait réagit trop violemment l'autre jour et dans son devoir de protection, il devait en savoir la cause :

- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui a provoqué chez toi ce rejet pour les vampires. J'espère un jour gagner assez ta confiance pour le savoir.

Au souvenir de son passé Quatre avait été gagné par la tristesse. Il comprenait le besoin de savoir de Trowa et voulait le combler. Seulement il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour lui révéler cela, aussi brutalement. Il était un homme, il ne devait pas pleurer, mais il tenait tellement à ses sœurs que se remémorer leurs visages lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il n'avait pu que murmurer :

- Mes sœurs sont mortes, tuées par l'un des tiens.

Sa gorge le serrait. Il ne voulait en aucun cas paraître faible, alors il s'était tu. Un autre mot aurait déclenché une cascade de larmes. Trowa commençait à comprendre le rejet du blond pour les vampires.

- C'est fini, Quatre. Je te protégerai.

Afin de sceller ce moment à jamais dans leurs cœurs, le brun effleura de ses lèvres celles, tentatrices, de son âme sœur.

Ils s'étaient quittés quelques instants plus tard, Quatre se précipitant de rejoindre son Chef et ami. Il avait hâte de tout lui raconter. Ils resteraient toujours le confident de l'autre. Au récit du blond, Duo avait été plus qu'heureux pour son petit Ange. Cependant, une lueur de tristesse voilait les yeux du natté : il n'avait pu voir Heero qu'au petit déjeuné. Ce n'était même pas son Heero, mais un vampire froid, les ignorant, lui et son petit cœur peiné. Il restait fidèle à cette attitude qu'il prenait en public.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … ***

**Autre lieu, même journée**

Wufei jonglait avec ses occupations : le Roi avait confié, à lui et à quelques autres vampires de confiance, l'organisation des festivités du lendemain. Il fallait que la journée soit parfaite pour l'annonce publique de son calice.

Il sortait des cuisines, après avoir communiqué le nombre conséquent de plats à préparer, suite à la longue liste établie des invités. Le Roi avait eu la folie des grandeurs, et une touche de diplomatie, c'est pourquoi tout le monde devait se presser face à la tonne de travail à accomplir en 24h. Certains avaient même râlé _**(activité préféré de notre petit Wufei ^^ )**_obéissant pourtant au Roi avec bonne volonté. Il restait à préparer la grande salle du trône, en disposant des tables bientôt chargées d'une forte quantité de délicieux mets, tout en laissant une large place au centre pour le millier de vampires qui assisteraient à la cérémonie.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une crinière blonde. Zechs, à n'en pas douter, allait l'accoster d'une seconde à l'autre. Cependant, lorsqu'il put enfin avoir une vision complète du couloir, il vit le vampire entrer dans une pièce. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques instants, jetant un regard à celui qui arrivait. En le reconnaissant, le sourire, toujours séducteur, disparu pour laisser place à un regard froid et une expression figée. Il se retourna brusquement, pénétra sans plus attendre et ferma la porte comme si Wufei n'existait pas.

Celui-ci était blessé au plus profond de lui même. Quelle était la raison de ce rejet ? Une technique pour qu'il assume sa dépendance au blond et vienne se loger dans son lit ? Ce serait bien la première fois que Zechs annulait une de ses chasses… Un souvenir lui sauta à la gorge. Sur l'image qui s'imposait à ses yeux, il pouvait observer Duo et Quatre entraîner le blond dans une autre salle.

Un vampire ne se laisserait jamais dicter sa conduite par des humains ! Ca ne pouvait être ça !

Il repartit, le cœur lourd, tentant de se persuader que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une autre ruse pour l'avoir. Seulement, deux pupilles froides le hantaient.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … ***

**Le lendemain matin**

Le Roi avait fait rassembler ses sujets dans la salle du trône. On était venu frapper à la porte de Duo et Quatre pour apporter des vêtements gracieux et riches. Ils avaient pris un soin particulier à se préparer sachant l'importance de cette journée pour l'un d'en eux.

Quatre angoissait énormément, ne sachant pas comment cela allait se passer, s'il serait bien accepté par la communauté vampirique, s'il devait faire un geste particulier lors de la cérémonie. Chez les humains, on faisait des répétitions ! Tout était préparé précisément, à la seconde près. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son amour ! Quatre n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase dans sa petite tête qui s'imaginait plein de scénarios catastrophiques pour les prochaines heures. Encore et encore. Ce serait désormais son mantra s'il ne voulait pas mourir de stress avant la fin de la journée. Duo avait tenté de le décontracter quelque peu par un massage. Le problème est que cela lui rappelait une situation similaire dans la chambre du Roi. Il en revenait à son vampire qui ne l'avait même pas prévenu de ce qu'il devait faire pour d'en moins de… 1h ? Quatre n'allait pas mourir de stress. Il tuerait d'abord Trowa avec douceur et patience, la rage dans les yeux. Ensuite, il se suiciderait sur sa tombe, tout comme Roméo et Juliette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son amour !

Après la méthode du massage, Duo lui avait fait couler un bon bain chaud. Cela l'avait distrait de ses envies de meurtres une petite demi-heure. Malheureusement le natté avait prononcé une phrase qu'il aurait du bannir de la conversation :

- Faut sortir du bain, maintenant, Quatchou ! Trowa t'attend dans la grande salle. On va devoir bientôt sortir de la chambre.

La chambre. Le seul refuge. Le quitter ? ?

Et dans l'esprit de Quatre tout se figea : il se repassa les mots précédents et bloqua.

- Dans la GRANDE salle ?

- Oui, la salle du trône. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- La première salle où je suis arrivée ?

- Oui, même que Trowa t'avait serré dans ses bras et que…

- Combien ?

Le regard de Quatre devenait comme fou, l'anxiété était à son paroxysme.

Duo ne comprenait rien au « délire » du blond.

- Combien de quoi ?

- D'invités ! Pour prendre cette IMMENSE salle, c'est qu'il veut la remplir ?

Et Duo comprit. Quatre angoissait de s'exposer à autant de monde. Trowa lui faisait ses fiançailles devant un petit millier de personnes, et celui-ci venait de l'apprendre.

Il fallut donc tous les efforts de Duo pour faire sortir Quatre de leur chambre. Celui-ci souhaitait s'y enfermer pour toujours. La pièce était trop petite pour rassembler plus de 200 personnes, vampires ou non. Duo le tira, essaya de le porter, tenta de le résonner, mais échoua. A peine cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous, un majordome arriva. Il leur signala aimablement qu'ils étaient attendus. Quatre redevint immédiatement raisonnable et était près à partir. Le Chef n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Depuis quand son ami écoutait plus un domestique que lui ?

A quelques mètres des portes, les yeux de Quatre dévièrent pour chercher désespérément une issue. Mais le natté le tenait trop fortement par le bras. Il devait le menait jusqu'à son siège. Il avait été prévenu, lui, de comment l'après-midi se déroulerait.

Il se répéta une dernière fois sa phrase devenue fétiche avant de se jeter dans la cage aux vampires.

Une fois les grandes portes ouvertes, on vit entrer deux créatures magnifiques qui n'étaient pourtant qu'humaines. A droite, un blond, les yeux rivés sur le Roi. Il tenait le bras d'un homme légèrement plus grand, les cheveux nattés, brun, qui avançait avec élégance d'une démarche mesurée. Les vampires avaient stoppé leur conversation pour les fixer. Traversant la salle entière, ils s'exposèrent ainsi aux yeux plus que perçants de leur future « famille ». Après tout, ils deviendraient très bientôt tous deux calices.

Le natté déposa son précieux ami sur un siège, contourna le Roi et s'assit de l'autre côté de celui-ci. A l'opposé de Quatre. Le Roi avait toute l'attention de son peuple. Tout pouvait commencer.

La famille Wings, en tout cas ses représentants, la mère et le fils, se trouvait également là, tout prêt du roi. Ils avaient élu domicile sur quelques sièges qui se trouvaient du côté de Duo. Coïncidence ? Le Roi se leva et annonça enfin la raison de cette réunion déclarée au dernier moment. Tous avaient bien sûr répondu présents, chacun allant de sa petite idée quant à une convocation dans la salle du trône. Ses yeux brillaient de joie contenue lorsqu'il parla avec volupté :

- Mon cher peuple, vous devrez désormais reconnaître Quatre Winner, humain ici présent (il se tourna légèrement afin de l'inciter à se lever en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant près de lui), comme Calice de Votre Roi. Veuillez l'acclamer !

Et effectivement beaucoup de vampires se réjouirent de cette nouvelle. Certains sifflèrent même pour accentuer la rougeur sur les joues du blond. Puis le banquet débuta et tous y furent conviés. Trowa s'était éclipsé quelques instants pour donner des consignes, puis était revenu vers son amour pour le présenter aux gens qu'il fréquenterait définitivement. Duo, qui avait appris la nouvelle la veille, lui fit un clin d'œil pour le soutenir. Quatre devrait rester une grande partie de la journée pour ne pas décevoir son vampire.

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … ***

**Au même moment **

Duo observait Quatre évoluer dans la société de vampires. Le blond avait l'habitude d'accompagner le Chef dans ces mondanités. En tant que diplomate, il n'avait donc aucun mal à s'adapter à celles-ci. Cette annonce publique ressemblait un peu à des fiançailles, ce qui emplissait de joie son petit cœur amoureux. Duo se contentait de noter les faits et gestes des vampires, afin de comprendre comment ceux-ci fonctionnaient. Finalement, la Cour ressemblait fort à ce qui existait chez les siens. L'unique différence est qu'il ne devait en aucun cas goûter à ces verres à pied remplis d'un liquide rouge. Il devait se rappeler que ce n'était pas le vin qu'il buvait en sa demeure, mais bien le sang dont se régalaient les vampires.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Heero le regarda étrangement. Après un vague mouvement de la main comme salut, il déclara :

- Dans deux jours aura lieu la cérémonie de la morsure publique. Trowa vient de m'en informer.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, assistant sa mère dans la vie de cour qu'elle menait. Duo resta là, cherchant à savoir s'il était victime d'une hallucination, ou si son vampire était bien venu en coup de vent lui informer qu'il deviendrait calice très bientôt comme on demandait d'ajouter quelque chose sur la liste des courses Il était loin d'être aussi diplomate que Quatre. Heero allait devoir le prendre plus en considération et oublier d'être un glaçon dès qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. S'il ne le comprenait pas tout seul, rapidement, Duo allait s'en charger, foi de Shinigami !

*** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … ***

Quatre retourna dans sa chambre, bien décidé à se reposer après avoir du sourire à tout ce monde. Il avait vu Duo s'être retiré juste avant, lui adressant un petit signe. Le Chef humain connaissait bien le protocole, de par sa classe sociale, et il lui montrait ainsi discrètement qu'il pouvait se retirer sans craindre d'offusquer cette noblesse. Il savait où Duo s'était réfugié : ils avaient nommés leur chambre " lieu de paix à l'abri de tous les vampires ".

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit la porte légèrement ouverte et un Duo troublé qui se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre. Etonné, Quatre ria :

- Eh bien, Duo, qu'y a t-il de si surprenant ?

Duo se retourna vers lui et fit, mi-en colère mi-amusé :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais la nuit dans la chambre de Trowa ! Moi qui te croyais totalement innocent.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Quatre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans son lit maintenant ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? ?

- Eh bien, regarde autour de toi : toutes tes affaires ont été enlevées !

Complètement éberlué, Quatre s'assit brutalement sur le lit, se releva aussitôt en sentant quelque chose sous ses fesses et considéra d'un œil torve le bout de papier. Il ne voulait même pas savoir l'excuse bidon de ce changement soudain et non demandé de chambre. Duo le lut donc à voix haute pour son ami :

" _Mon Cher et Tendre Quatre, _

_Je t'attends ce soir dans mes appartements pour faire de toi mon calice._

_J'ai hâte de te voir à la portée de mes lèvres, alangui dans mon lit. _

_Viens vers minuit, tout sera prêt, tout sera parfait._

_Ton amour de Vampire, Trowa_. "

A ses mots, qui ne cachaient absolument pas les intentions du Roi, le blond rougit très fortement, son ami rigolait gentiment de sa gêne :

- Il est sacrément amoureux ton petit roi ! Mon avis est que tu vas passer à la casserole dès ce soir si tu te laisses faire !

Le rire du natté se stoppa au vu de l'expression qu'il afficha soudainement.

Il s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même et lui demanda doucement :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait peur, mon petit Ange ?

* * *

_**BONNE ANNEE JOYEUSES FETES POUR TOUS !!! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde! Désolé pour cette longue attente et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14**

On frappa à la porte du Roi des Vampires. Trowa jeta un dernier regard circulaire autour de lui : les bougies pour plus d'intimité, les draps frais, l'odeur sensuelle, tout était en place pour l'arrivée de son presque calice. Un immense sourire heureux et séducteur au lèvre, il ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Quatre. Le blond était prêt à lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas possible que le vampire décide pour lui comme ça, sans le concerter, sans lui demander son avis ! Faire déplacer ses affaires, comme ça, sans le prévenir? Oui, il savait qu'il serait très bientôt calice, mais le soir même? Ils auraient pu en parler avant !

Quatre n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer une unique protestation qu'il se trouvait déjà dans les bras de son vampire. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains dans le bas de son dos et respirait l'odeur de sa peau. Un léger baiser et un simple chuchotis firent comprendre à Quatre les désirs du Roi : ne pas briser le moment par une parole. Les déterminations du blond s'envolèrent face à cet être d'une puissance séduisante : il venait de croiser les yeux rouge du vampire, il venait de respirer l'odeur de chasse, il était perdu. Désormais l'attirance vampirique lui embrouillait l'esprit, il ne pouvait s'en débattre, la principale caractéristique de celle-ci étant d'instaurer une atmosphère bien-faisante sans que la victime ne s'en aperçoive.

Le blond ne voyait donc aucun danger dans les gestes du vampire : à ce moment là le déposer sur le lit ne correspondait à aucune intention particulière, l'embrasser sur les lèvres ne dévoilait aucune action perverse, caresser son torse de ses mains n'était pas les prémisses d'un sport futur. Quatre, plongé dans une douce torpeur, ne se rebellait pas et vivait comme un rêve ses attouchements sensuels.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les lèvres froides du vampire touchèrent la peau de son cou, qu'il se réveilla brutalement. Il repoussa Trowa à l'aide de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Le petit homme avait-il oublié que sa force était inférieure à celle d'un vampire ? Celui-ci bloqua rapidement ses mains au dessus de sa tête et l'observa. Comment avait-il pu sortir de l'influence de son odeur et de ses yeux ?

Le blond fut submergé par la panique d'être dans une position faible, sous un vampire, un être de la même race que ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir ! Ses mouvements se firent désordonnés, il s'agita dans tout les sens, surprenant Trowa par cette terreur soudaine. Il se mit à crier, à pleurer. Le Roi ne réussissait pas à le calmer, les paroles douces ou ses yeux n'avaient aucun effet sur l'humain. A contre cœur, le Roi dut s'écarter du blond.

Quatre resserra ses jambes, plaquées sur sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Son cœur battait fort, la peur faisait pulser son sang dans tout son corps, il tremblait convulsivement. Sa position fœtale et ses gestes étaient probablement dénuées de sens pour son vampire. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, il devait absolument lui parler ! Ses lèvres étaient serrées d'angoisse. Si il les avaient ne serait-ce qu'entrouvertes, il se serait assurément mordu la langue tant ses dents claquaient.

Trowa s'était reculé jusqu'au bord du lit, attendant que Quatre se calme seul, puisque sa présence semblait l'apeurer. Il s'en voulait de le mettre dans cet état pour une raison qui lui étais inconnu. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider ! Mais il devait s'ouvrir à lui et le vampire lui laissait un peu de temps. Il se haïssait à ce moment là de lui faire subir cela.

Quatre restait ainsi. Ses soubresauts diminuaient en force et en nombre. Il n'osait plus jeter un regard à son vampire. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment se faire comprendre, pardonner ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit si violemment. Il se devait de lui dire ce qui le tourmentait. Mais que ferait-il en apprenant la vérité ? Ne refuserait-il pas sa présence ? Ne voudrait-il pas le protéger en l'éloignant de lui ? Quatre se rendait à présent compte qu'avoir Trowa près de lui lui était devenu indispensable. Il n'aurait pu le quitter, il avait trop besoin de lui : le vampire avait pris le temps de le séduire, et, voilà, il en était devenu totalement dépendant. Il voulait rester près de lui ! Toute sa vie. Arrivé à ces conclusions, Quatre se jeta dans les bras de Trowa et pleura au creux de son cou. Il crut même avoir répété un nombre incalculable de fois « je t'aime », entre ses hoquets.

Le vampire parvint à saisir la litanie de son ange blond, et elle le transporta de joie. Mais il ne pouvait identifier la raison de ses pleurs. Alors, il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour du corps frêle. Lorsque Quatre se fut enfin calmé, Trowa l'allongea et se plaça près de lui, sans le surplomber, ne souhaitant pas recommencer la même erreur. Il attendit quelques instants, se laissa tenter en déposant deux baisers sur ses paupières. Sa main allait et venait sur son bras, traversant son torse, protecteur. Le vampire ne prononça aucune parole, attendant que le blond soit prêt à expliquer son rejet. La voix de l'homme s'éleva doucement :

- J'ai peur des vampires. Tu l'avais compris, je suppose, puisque je t'avais déjà exprimer mon dégout sur ta façon de t'alimenter par le sang humain.

Trowa ne stoppait pas ses mouvements pour mettre le blond en confiance.

- Je... J'ai...

Après une brève inspiration, Quatre trouva ses mots :

- Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais jouer dans le jardin. J'avais quatre sœurs. Elles sont toutes décédées le même soir...

... ***...***...

Un enfant de six ans jouait dans un grand jardin de style arabe. Le palais surplombait la ville. Au plus haut d'une des tours, un étrange paysage s'offrait à ceux qui avait le droit d'accéder à ce prestigieux bâtiment. Une rivière longeait les murailles et l'eau venait lécher les plus basses pierres d'un des côtés. De l'autre côté, en plongeant son regard peu après les limites du village on pouvait apercevoir le sable chaud du désert : la sécheresse bordait cette eau fluviale, donnant au tout un côté magique.

Mais le petit garçon n'en avait que faire de ce magnifique paysage. Souvent, les dames de la cour lui assuraient qu'il avait les yeux couleurs de cette eau si pure et les cheveux de cet or sableux. On le complimentait car il était beau, enfantin et joueur. Ces paroles étaient également dictées par le désir d'être vu par le Maharadja, le père de ce joli garçon blond et de quatre autres filles, plus âgées mais aussi belles. Irea, l'aînée, brune certainement grâce à son père, avait déjà décidée du haut de ses 6 ans qu'elle serait médecin et elle était sur le point de réaliser son rêve : aider les autres. Elle avait une adoration toute particulière pour les enfants et ne manquait pas de chérir ses sœurs et son frère. Elle offrait toujours un sourire sincère à celui qui croisait sa route et réchauffait, à ce simple geste, les cœurs des villageois au service de son père. Elle était aimée de tous et le rendait bien. Son attitude altruiste était soutenue par l'aide de ses compagnons de jeux et ses plus petits amours, sa famille. Aucune de ses sœurs n'étaient dépossédée de cette bienveillance et Quatre rayonnait de bonheur à la simple idée de faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Ils ressemblaient tous trois à des anges, « ses petits anges », comme Irea aimait les appeler. Aïda était la seconde fille. Elle avait un don pour conter les légendes de son peuple : tous se rassemblaient autour d'elle lorsque, le soir, près du feu, dans la pièce commune, elle narrait l'histoire de la vie grâce à son Dieu. Les simples mythes d'une Déesse des eaux devenaient d'une incroyable réalité à travers les gestes de ses bras cerclés d'or. Son père aimait autant l'écouter que le château entier, qui, lors d'une festivité la suppliait de délier sa langue pour le plaisir de tous. La troisième des sœurs se prénommait Leïla. Elle aimait particulièrement la danse et la musique, et les arts étaient sa passion. C'est elle qui avait appris au blond à danser et à jouer de nombreux instruments. Son préféré était le violon, mais ils appréciaient tout autant le nay, une flûte de roseau ou le bendir, un petit tambour de bois. Leur grâce avait sue rivaliser avec leur dextérité et on n'osait se demander si leur surnom d'anges ne cachait pas là une vérité. Lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble, ils ne vivaient plus que pour ces instants où les notes s'élevaient dans l'air, accompagnées de leurs corps. Leur présence fermait le monde autour d'eux, apaisant les âmes aux alentours, préférant s'arrêter un instant dans leurs travaux. La dernière de ses sœurs était la plus timide. Elle n'osait pas déclamer au monde sa tendresse aux autres comme Aïda à travers ses contes, ou par ses gestes telle Irea ou bien en offrant un instant de repos pour un moment de bonheur lors des petites danses de Leïla et Quatre. Najla protégeait ceux qu'elle portait dans son cœur, de loin. Au réveil, chacun pouvait trouver un geste lui étant adressé. Si un de sa famille ou de ses amis se trouvait malade, soyez sûr qu'il pouvait trouver à son réveil un petit déjeuné et des médicaments adaptés sur sa table, un bain chaud et accueillant dans une salle attenante et des ordres pour lui assurer un confort essentiel à un prompt rétablissement. On croyait en elle comme en une prêtresse protectrice. Tous voyaient un miracle sur son passage. Malheureusement, il n'y eu que des mirages cet soir là.

La nuit tombait sur ce château lorsque l'on se mit à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Le petit garçon était perdu dans les dédales de ce palais, ne comprenant pas toute l'agitation autour de lui. Il courait... courait... et courait encore.

Il arriva dans une salle. Il pouvait voir sa mère, allongée dans les bras d'un autre homme que son père. Ce dernier releva la tête du cou sans vie de la femme. Deux fines traces de sang s'écoulaient de ses lèvres. Du haut de ses six ans, le petit garçon comprit que sa mère venait de mourir, son sang sucé par un vampire. Il se mit à crier, comme pour briser ce cauchemar. Il ne prit pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait pas ses sœurs sortirent par la porte, se figer à son cri, le regarder, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il ne voyait que sa mère, celle qui l'avait toujours chéri, morte. L'être maléfique se tourna vers lui. En quelques instants il fondait sur sa nouvelle proie. Alors qu'il allait se pencher sur son cou, une des quatre femmes qui tentaient de s'enfuir lui lança un vase. Avoir bu du sang lui faisait à peine sentir le choc, mais il se devait de relever un tel affront. Il laissa donc sa proie pour s'occuper de cette humaine intrépide. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la vie ne la quitte. Une des sœur se jeta sur le petit garçon, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, le vampire était déjà sur elle. Les deux sœurs se jetèrent sur lui, dans un dernier espoir de sauver l'héritier. Il les jeta, les tuant sur le coup de la chute. Cela donna pourtant le temps nécessaire à sa sœur pour ouvrir la porte, le lancer dans les bras d'un garde, donner l'ordre de porter le petit en sécurité. Et de mourir. L'enfant avait vu le vampire tuer sa mère et ses quatre sœurs...

Puis ce petit garçon grandit. Il fut envoyé comme représentant de sa famille au près du Chef des hommes, avec lequel il noua une forte amitié. Son père se remaria et eut de nouveaux enfants. Aujourd'hui ce même petit garçon est tombé amoureux d'un vampire. Du Roi des vampires, même. Quelle ironie du sort !

... *** ... *** ...

Repenser à ses sœurs le rendait toujours nostalgique. Le souvenir de ce jour fatidique n'avait été, il y a quelques instants, que plus fort et plus douloureux. Il n'avait pu combattre sa haine et sa peur. Pourrait-il devenir un calice ? Avait-il le droit de vivre avec un vampire alors que ses adorables sœurs étaient mortes de la main même d'un frère de son aimé ? Allah l'avait-il haï de survivre à ce jour ?

Quatre était à présent totalement calmé : aucune larme ne roulait plus sur ses joues, il avait su raconté son histoire d'un ton très neutre, comme seules les personnes qui ont trop souffert d'un drame peuvent le faire. Il laissa écouler un temps après son histoire. Trowa ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Il comprenait, il cherchait une solution.

- Je suis réellement désolé Trowa, j'ai bien peur que malgré mes promesses, je ne puisse être ton calice.

- Écoute moi bien, Quatre. Ce vampire, ce n'était pas moi. Parmi les humains, tous ne sont pas bons. Certains sont cruels. C'est surement une particularité de ma race également, mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je t'en prie crois-moi lorsque je dis que mon désir le plus cher est de te protéger. Si tu veux, on peut encore essayer.

Quatre eut un mouvement de recul face à ces derniers mots, Trowa se dépêcha de le rassurer :

- Pas ce soir, non tu n'es pas encore près. Tu dois t'habituer à ma présence en premier lieu. Apprend à te faire choyer, à te décontracter entre mes bras, comme en ce moment, prend confiance en moi, et vois la différence en l'être infâme, qui a détruit ta famille, et moi, qui t'aime.

Quatre se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il voulait croire en Trowa, en un futur avec lui. L'ambiance était intime, sans être sexuelle. Ils chuchotaient, s'apprivoisaient. Quatre demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le droit de faire d'un homme ton calice en privé alors que la cérémonie pour Duo doit se faire public ?

- C'est un privilège de Roi. Les vampires ont plus confiance en moi qu'en mes rivaux qui pourraient trouver une manigance pour se faire passer pour le maître de Duo sans l'être vraiment.

Parler ainsi, si librement, avec son vampire avait détendu Quatre. Aussi s'endormit-il doucement, petit à petit, confortablement installé dans ses bras aimant, pendant que Trowa le rassurait par de légères caresses dans son dos.

... *** ... *** ...

marcher, pour réfléchir. Il avait tout tenté pour rassurer Quatre, mais il ne croyait pas lui même à ce qu'il avait dit car il était empli des mêmes peurs. Il avait décidé d'effacer les démons qui le hantaient en proposant la paix et de faire en sorte que plus personne n'ait à souffrir comme eux.

«_ S'il t'aime, il ne te fera jamais de mal._ » Mais ne serait-il pas impossible pour _eux_ de vaincre leur nature, celle de se nourrir de sang ?

« _Il semble si froid en dehors alors qu'il exprime des sentiments si intenses lorsque nous sommes seuls. J'ai peur de ne d__evenir qu'un objet usuel et __sans attrait__ une fois que je serai calice, __qu'il m'aura conquis__. _» Il lui avait répondu qu'il agissait ainsi parce que Trowa voulait un réel amour entre eux. Pouvait-il en dire autant avec Heero ? Ce vampire était agréable et attentionné et le jour d'après il était si froid ! A tout moment, il le trouvait séduisant. Il en était amoureux... alors qu'il s'était pourtant montré si cruel la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il avait plus confiance en Trowa pour être amoureux du petit blond et doux avec lui. Heero réagirait surement comme il se comportait pour tout : distant, sans sentiment.

« _N'as tu pas peur qu'il te prenne ton sang ?!_ » Si, il avait peur. Heero ne lui permettait pas d'être en confiance. Il avait vécu un après midi en déambulant dans le château comme un rêve.

« _Ce sera ta première fois, toi aussi, mon petit Duo. N'as-tu aucunes appréhensions ? _» Il avait répondu en taquinant Quatre par son manque d'audace, et sa timidité, mais il était exactement pareil. De plus, Hélène ne l'avait pas rassuré avec ses mises en garde sur un Heero qui ne lui apporterait aucunes attentions et des premières fois difficiles. Il en rêvait mais un grondement sourd lui serrait l'estomac par à-cout douloureux. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation, que cela soit avec une femme ou avec un homme. Il était aussi pur que le blond. Même si ce n'était pas la réputation qu'il s'était faîte. Il fut un temps, il était le tombeur de ses dames, charmeur, la cigarette au lèvre, la lame dans la poche près à défendre une princesse en détresse. Il faisait souvent le mur à l'orphelinat, les ragots allait bon train. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il était tranquille quand à sa valeur pour les autres « hommes », ses amis étaient loin de le sous estimer... ou de le croire encore puceau. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il était, la honte de sa tribu de mâles séducteurs et il allait se faire _prendre _par un qui ne manquait pas de charme et aux dents très aiguisées. Il ne fallait définitivement pas que son petit ange subisse le dépucelage avant lui, son égo était déjà assez mal en point.

Il marcha ainsi pendant un moment en ressassant les paroles de Quatre. Il avait réussi à le rassurer suffisamment pour que celui-ci aille voir le vampire. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à faire de même avec lui. Il arriva dans un petit salon. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté, dévoilant Heero qui lui adressa la parole, égal à lui même :

- Hélène souhaite que je vous invite à dîner.

- Dans ce cas, c'est inutile.

Duo était énormément peiné par l'attitude de son vampire. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'envie de le voir, seul, de lui même, tout simplement ? Pourquoi était-il redevenu si distant ?

Heero était sur le point de repasser la porte lorsque Duo s'écria :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu agisses ainsi ?

- Je ne comprends pas votre question.

Heero s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée.

- Pourquoi ne montres-tu jamais tes sentiments ? Pourquoi tout est si formel ?

- C'est comme cela que l'on m'a éduqué. Je me dois de respecter cela.

- Pour moi, changerais-tu ?

Heero le regardait, sans comprendre. Duo était persuadé que le vampire pouvait être autrement, meilleur.

- Si je veux savoir ce que tu ressens, savoir ce que tu penses, connaître tes faiblesses, tes erreurs, que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Je n'ai aucune faiblesse et je ne commets jamais d'erreur.

Heero tenait à sa conduite parfaite. Le Chef des hommes savait que s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, il devait le pousser jusqu'à ses extrémités, le forcer à réagir.

- Je veux apprendre ton passé, raconte moi. Je souhaite vivre avec toi, parle moi !

Duo s'était rapproché du vampire jusqu'à être si proche qu'ils auraient pu se toucher, cela créait une atmosphère tendue qui contractait les muscles de Heero, près à se défendre, physiquement ou verbalement.

- Tu n'as aucunement besoin de cela.

Le ton de Heero avait été ferme mais il était retourné au tutoiement, alors Duo avait bon espoir. Il continuait sur sa voie, se rapprochant encore de son corps, sans le toucher.

- Lorsque je serai ton calice, mes pensées, mon passé ne seront plus des secrets pour toi. Je n'accepterai cet état de fait qu'à la condition que tu me rendes la pareille.

Tous les muscles de Heero étaient désormais sur le qui-vive ; ils n'attendaient plus que l'altercation, Duo ne le frôlait pas encore. Il s'était mis à lui parler bas pour que Heero se force à l'écouter.

- Mon passé m'est douloureux, tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant je suis près à le partager avec toi. Je veux t'entendre me narrer ton histoire comme je te chuchoterai la mienne. Je t'apprivoiserai pour que tu te confies. Et à ce moment là, nous pourrons commencer à nous connaître. Sache que je serai à ton écoute et que je suis en mesure de te comprendre. J'ai vécu.

Son souffle atteignait son oreille, leur peau se respirait, leur cheveux s'emmêlaient, mais aucun contact n'était encore établi. Aucun des deux ne ferait le premier pas, c'était un défi ! Duo osa provoqué le vampire en définissant le contrat :

- Laisse moi t'approcher et je te laisserai me toucher.

Le pari était lancé, la phrase de Duo était à double sens et au vu de leur position, Heero avait bien tout compris. S'il s'avouait vaincu, s'il parlait de lui, Duo se livrait à lui, son corps, son cœur, son histoire.

- Tu es déjà bien assez près !

Heero avait répondu à l'affirmative, le jeu pouvait commencer, ce serait à celui qui céderait le premier. Qu'elle serait la tentation à un tel moment? L'envie de savoir ou une tension plus primitive, sexuelle, l'envie de _toucher _? Le vampire n'avait plus qu'une hâte : voir Duo s'abandonner à lui car il n'avait aucun doute sur lequel d'entre eux deux capitulerait en premier. Pourtant le Chef des hommes semblait si sûr de lui... Et effectivement Heero ne connaissait pas du tout à qui il venait de s'attaquer : _l'animal savait se défendre_...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour !! Alors voici le chapitre 15, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Je voudrai simplement vous laissez un petit message pour vous dire que, mahleureusement, je ne vais plus trop avoir le temps d'écrire : j'ai mon bac blanc de français, puis je pars en Allemagne avec ma classe... Donc, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne vous donne pas trop d'espoir, j'écrirai le chapitre suivant, sinon je publierai sans faute au prochaines vacances ! Bizoux et bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 15**

Le château était en émoi et le personnel était débordé, la petite réception en l'honneur de la présentation de Quatre en tant que calice ayant rendu soul plus d'un vampire. Le sang, de la meilleure qualité en cette journée exceptionnelle où le Roi prenait enfin un calice, avait coulait à flot dans les verres. Boire trop de ce liquide carmin avait un effet dévastateur sur les sens des vampires qui se révélaient exacerbés. Wufei ne s'étonnait plus de croiser un énième couple dans le couloir qui n'avait pas su attendre d'être dans leur chambre réservée. Les vampires n'avaient que peu de pudeur à la base, mais cet _alcool_ leur enlevait toute inhibition. L'asiatique tentait de rétablir un minimum d'ordre dans les couloirs et il ne s'étonnait plus des demandes abusives qu'il avait reçu : lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'invitation à rejoindre les activités du couple, on lui adressait des mots tels que _« Hey, beau brun ! Tu voudrais pas aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger ? Si on veut tenir toute la nuit à se rythme, il nous faut des forces. D'ailleurs si tu te proposais comme plat principal... ce ne serait que meilleur ! »_. Lorsque, épuisés, les vampires seraient endormis, Wufei demanderait à d'autres serveurs, tel que lui, de porter les corps jusqu'aux chambres où ceux-ci se réveilleraient le lendemain matin, frais et dispos, aucunement gênés de leurs propos incohérents : _« Le corps de ma femme m'appartient ! Ne la regarde pas ! »_, _« Viens nous rejoindre bel éphèbe »_, _« Mes dents sont longues pour venir te déguster, mon petit loup. _»... et autres. Il se demandait parfois jusqu'où l'imagination de certains vampires irait : vraiment, en quoi mettre son sexe dans un verre encore rempli de sang apportait-il plus de jouissance ? Wufei ne comprenait vraiment pas certaines de leurs réactions. A côté de certaines idées farfelues qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir ce soir, Zechs et ses manigances pour le coller à tout et n'importe quoi semblaient tout a fait normal, il... Il repensait encore à lui. Il devait vraiment arrêter, c'était sans espoir : depuis que Duo et Quatre lui avait parlé, Zechs ne le voyait plus.

Wufei stoppa brutalement sa marche. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ces deux là ne pouvait pas être lié au soudain arrêt des attentions de Zechs ! Ils n'auraient pas été si cruels au point de forcer Zechs à ne plus s'intéresser à lui. Wufei ne put empêcher un rire jaune aussi bref que sec de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres serrées par la colère. Zechs ne se faisait dicter sa conduite par personne, son égo n'aurait pas supporté que deux Humains l'obligent à quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas pu le convaincre à s'éloigner de sa proie, ce n'était pas la ligne de conduite de ce dragueur ! Sa devise était « ce que je veux, je le prends! » . Pourtant... la date convenait très bien. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette idée ne lui était pas venue plus tôt. C'était tellement plausible. Ils n'auraient pas osé lui faire autant de mal...

Le jeune asiatique repris sa déambulation à travers les couloirs pour ranger ce qu'il était déjà possible de nettoyer, ils auraient ça à faire de moins le jour suivant. Les morceaux de verres brisés jonchaient le sol par endroits : certains vampires laissaient si facilement tomber un verre ! Lorsque ce n'étaient pas les habits qui les recouvraient, cela pouvait être le sang ou le sperme, ou même un corps ! Rien de lugubre ici, pas de meurtre, seulement un homme endormi. Pour un vampire, le verre ne causait que des blessures bénignes, guéries en quelques minutes. Rien d'alarmant donc. Il vérifiait dans les différents salons, prêts à accueillir des invités si les vampires n'avaient pas trop abîmés les meubles du château royal. On leur enverrait la note si c'était le cas. Mais pour cela il devait être prix sur le fait, d'où les promenades obligatoires des serveurs désignés pour la soirée. Il entra dans un autre salon lorsqu'il se figea de stupeur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention, et n'avait pas entendu les gémissements des deux corps qui se mouvaient dans une danse sensuelle. Ce qui l'avait figé était sans doute un peu de gêne, mais il en avait vu d'autres ce soir, des va et viens indécents. Ce qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir discrètement de la pièce était la longue chevelure blonde d'un des partenaires, le corps fin et élancé s'enfonçant dans la chair du vampire étalé sur l'une des tables. Ces muscles déliés et puissants, ce corps surplombant et dominateur, cette chevelure aussi clair n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne de sa connaissance. L'homme, dans un cri de bien-être, rejeta son visage en arrière, confirmant si cela était nécessaire les doutes de Wufei. Ces lèvres pulpeuses, ce nez droit, ses joues pâles, ces mèches joueuses étaient celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce fut le cri de l'amant d'un soir que le blond avait choisi qui l'éveilla pour le faire sombrer en plein cauchemar. C'est avec la certitude d'avoir perdu Zechs à jamais que l'asiatique sortit de la salle le plus silencieusement possible. Son cœur était détruit. Afin de garder les yeux secs, il tenta d'exprimer une haine farouche à celui ou celle qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route ce soir là.

**... *** ... *** ... **

Après sa rencontre avec Heero, Duo continua de se rapprocher de la salle où avait eu lieu la déclaration officielle. Il découvrait un spectacle qu'il avait déjà connu ailleurs. Il rencontra une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. C'est avec le sourire qu'il l'accueillit, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à son interlocuteur.

Il venait de rencontrer Wufei...

- Bonjour, cher Wufei, alors cette soirée s'est bien passée ?

Duo ne souhaitait qu'oublier la peine qu'il avait ressenti lors de son altercation avec Heero. Il ne s'attendait pas à être tiré à l'écart par un vampire qui semblait furieux et de recevoir une formidable baffe, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Duo se tenait la joue, tentant de trouver une réponse à sa question dans les yeux couleur orage de l'asiatique.

- Ce qui me prend ? C'est la meilleure ! Je pourrai te poser la question, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de te mêler de mes affaires ? Répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu hystérique.

Duo était perdu car il ne comprenait pas ses reproches. Wufei, sous l'impulsion de sa tristesse n'avait plus de doute quant à l'intervention de Quatre et de Duo.

- Calme toi et raconte moi pourquoi tu m'en veux autant !

- Eh bien, Votre Altesse, cessez de profiter de votre titre pour faire ce que bon vous semble de la vie des autres !

Ce que souhaitait Wufei était de blesser le monde entier comme il l'était lui.

Il finit par avouer :

- Qu'avez vous dit à Zechs ?!

Duo commençait à entrevoir les accusations. Mais le brun avait lui même dit que Zechs était une ordure de faire cela aux gens et qu'il ne voulait pas céder. Le natté n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider !

- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était qu'un dragueur, j'ai voulu t'en protéger !

- Et bien, il aurait mieux fallu que son Altesse s'abstienne !

Wufei partit ainsi, claquant les portes derrière lui. Duo était plus que blessé par les propos de son ami et par le titre qui marquait la distance entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il n'avait agi que dans ses intérêts !

**... *** ... *** ... **

Trowa ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait dormi dans une position très peu confortable et sentait ses muscles crispés à cause de sa position. Son bras gauche supportait sa tête et son bras droit faisait le tour d'un corps chaud pour s'arrêter sur une hanche fine. Le corps respirait doucement, toujours assoupi. Il s'installa plus confortablement près de Quatre et le regarda longuement. Finalement il ne l'avait même pas mordu la veille : ils n'avaient fait que parler, détendus dans une ambiance intime. Ce matin ses obligations se rappelaient à lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrange ça pour ne pas engendrer des complications auprès des grandes familles de la cour. Leur première préoccupation sera de chercher la marque du Roi dans le cou de son calice. Il n'osait imaginer les problèmes qu'engendrerait la vision d'un cou sans marque. La famille des Wings pourrait assurer son pouvoir en quelques semaines. C'est donc par devoir seigneurial, et par envie, le Roi ne le niait pas, qu'il commença à embrasser doucement Quatre. Ses lèvres fraiches répondaient doucement au baiser montrant un réveil en douceur du bel endormi. Le blond papillonna des yeux doucement. Quatre n'était _absolument pas_ du matin, comme il avait pu le montrer à Trowa lorsqu'il était venu chercher Duo et Quatre dans leur chambre, une fois. Il était très influençable et manipulable lorsqu'il flottait dans les limbes du sommeil. Trowa tenait à ce que Quatre ait les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il le mordrait pour qu'il n'ait aucune réclamation de son petit blond plus tard. Il commençait à connaître son tempérament et il se doutait des accusations qui lui serait décernées s'il agissait contre la volonté de l'humain. En le mordant lorsque celui-ci était réveillé, il s'évitait toute dispute futile ! Quatre gémissait parfois sous ses baisers, allumant les braises du désir du Roi. Celui-ci effleurait de ses lèvres un dessin imaginaire jusqu'au creux du cou du blond, sa réelle cible. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Quatre, très détendu, gémit plus fort sous la sensation des lèvres de son amour dans son cou. Sans relever la tête pour ne pas effrayer son amour, Trowa sortit ses canines comme un chat sort ses griffes. Elles étaient blanches et brillantes, aiguisées par l'envie du sang pulsant dans les veines si proche d'elles. Il les planta légèrement dans la chaire tendre de son aimé, soulageant cette passion si forte pour se liquide onctueux. L'amoureux s'en rendit à peine compte et continua ses petits bruits de satisfactions. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin pour ne pas se rendre compte de la situation actuelle...

Trowa vit défiler dans sa tête les souvenirs de Quatre, notamment le passé qu'il lui avait raconté la veille. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer trop dans ses pensées, préférant que celui-ci les narre de son plein gré. Il sentit des souvenirs plus proches venir à lui et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait des rêves de cette nuit. Il se voyait lui même, embrassant avec volupté les lèvres de Quatre, caressant son corps nu. Des grognements de plaisir s'échappaient des deux protagonistes, chacun arborant des marques rouges sur leur peau lactée, des suçons pour l'un, de légères griffures pour l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblaient insatisfaits du traitement en cours, il les abandonna à leurs activités. Il laissa le souvenir partir, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui faire l'amour. Le jour proche qui scellera leur union serait empli de passion, il en était certain. Son sourire, bien que ses lèvres soient très occupées, se fit coquin à ses pensées. Il aspira ce sang qu'il trouva exquis. Ce fut le met le plus délicieux qu'il eut connu jusqu'à ce jour. Il pourrait parfaitement se passer de tous le reste, il en avait l'intime conviction. La puissance qui coula dans ses veines le fit revivre. L'amour qu'il portait à l'être dans ses bras le fit pourtant stopper sa gourmandise. A l'aide de ses canines toujours sorties il se coupa une veine du poignet et le porta au lèvre de son aimé qui palissait. Après l'avoir forcé à avaler en appuyant doucement sur sa gorge avec ses doigts, Trowa lui baisa les lèvres une dernière fois, lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille des mots doux :

- Dors mon ange.

- Mmh, il faut que je me lève, Duo doit m'attendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je lui parlerai. Tu pourras le voir plus tard.

Quatre connaissait son meilleur ami : il souhaitera avoir un rapport détaillé de la soirée le plus tôt possible. Tant pis, il lui parlera dans l'après midi, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué. Épuisé par le sang en moins dans son organisme, le blond s'endormit rapidement, Trowa veillant près de lui. Le Roi ne put cependant rester bien longtemps assis, l'énergie pulsant dans son corps, et il alla prendre une douche. Il sortit de la chambre et se mit à la recherche du Chef des hommes afin de tenir la première promesse qu'il venait de faire à son calice. Il croisa un vampire de sa connaissance dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château. Celui-ci se figea face à cette apparition assez spectaculaire. Ce n'était pas de voir son Roi qui lui était inhabituel, loin de là, Trowa était un dirigeant accessible pour son peuple, il n'était pas sans cesse entouré de gardes pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque : il n'était pas maniaque, sa ligne de conduite était le courage et ses adversaires devaient faire de même, c'est-à-dire l'attaquer de front. Non, ce qui l'impressionna était la prestance de Trowa. Son regard était fier et droit, son attraction naturelle s'était développée, une aura de pouvoir l'entourait. Il inspirait la confiance et on avait envie de le suivre. Le vampire le salua rapidement et s'enfuit, dérangé par l'idée de salir une telle personne par sa présence. Le Roi ne se rendit compte de rien tellement son esprit était concentré sur sa tâche : faire plaisir au blond qui dormait dans son lit. Il trouva rapidement Duo grâce à son odeur. Le vampire fut étonné de la sentir avec une telle force ; tout ce qui l'entourait avait soudain plus de couleur, plus de vie, plus de formes. Duo, ne voyant pas Quatre aux alentours de Trowa, se jeta sur le Roi :

- Où est mon petit ange ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il était attendri devant la précipitation des paroles de Duo. Ressentir avec une telle force des émotions ne lui était pas arrivés depuis longtemps. Il était étonné des modifications qu'avait opéré son changement de statut en maître. Le Roi lui répondit, le calmant d'une main posée sur son épaule :

- Il est dans mon lit, il se repose.

- Non !!!

Le Roi le regarda, effaré. Quel était le problème ?

- Ne me dis pas que Quatre l'a fait avant moi ?! C'est pas possible, et ma réputation de dragueur, après ?

Ils rirent ensemble mais Trowa observait l'inquiétude naturelle que le Chef avait pour son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est que le faîte de devenir calice qui le cloue au lit quelques heures. Une perte de sang aussi importante et la modification de son organisme pour me nourrir régulièrement fatiguent son corps qui a besoin de repos. Tu pourras le voir cet après-midi, mais il ne doit pas se lever, tu pourras d'ailleurs rassurer tes craintes quant à son dépucelage.

Duo lui sourit. Il allait parler lorsque le Roi se retourna brusquement et partit tout aussi inexplicablement. Le Chef le suivit rapidement, en lui demandant pourquoi il courrait presque.

- Quatre va bientôt se réveiller, je veux juste être là pour l'embrasser.

Duo s'arrêta de le suivre, rassurer de savoir qu'il pourrait voir le blond dans la journée et de voir Trowa si protecteur envers son futur amant.

**... *** ... *** ... **

Duo avait pu discuter avec Quatre et lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Heero, et celle qui avait juste suivi avec Wufei. Quatre tentait de lui faire comprendre le point de vue de Wufei et il le poussait à aller s'excuser. Cependant le natté avait été trop blessé par ses reproches. Trowa, en entendant les paroles de son calice, alla mander l'asiatique, lorsque le Chef des hommes s'absenta dans leur salle de bain. Il put, une fois sorti de la douche entendre la conversation que menait Wufei et Quatre dans un petit salon jouxtant la chambre désormais commune du vampire et de son calice.

- Je l'aime, même s'il me fait du mal, je ne peux m'en passer. Sa présence est devenue une drogue, je ne suis bien que dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il m'évite, je ne dors plus. Je vois défiler devant mes yeux son corps faisant l'amour à un autre.

- Wufei, tu es conscient qu'il t'ignorera dès que tu lui aura cédé ? Que tu te morfondras, seul, dans ta chambre ? Qu'il ne te regardera comme un amant qu'une unique fois ? Ne seras-tu pas encore plus détruit après?

- De toute façon cette situation n'est plus possible, il ne sait plus que j'existe. Je ne suis plus rien à ces yeux, à peine un souvenir.

Duo comprenait tout l'amour que Wufei portait à cet homme monstrueux. Il concevait enfin que l'asiatique préférait passer une nuit dans les bras de cet homme même s'il la savait unique, parce que son cœur et sa chair lui appartenait. Il entra dans la pièce et vit un étrange tableau. Wufei, si fier se trouvait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les bras de Quatre. Celui-ci tentait de l'apaiser par de légères caresses dans le dos. Le Chef s'approcha, s'assit près du blond et entoura de ses bras ses deux amis. Wufei sursauta mais accepta l'étreinte.

Ils en reparlèrent un peu. Duo campait toujours sur ses positions : Wufei ne devait pas céder. Seulement il le disait plus aimablement, lui faisant passer tout le respect qu'il avait pour sa personne. L'asiatique était désespéré, il souffrait de la distance qu'il y a avait désormais entre le blond et lui.C'est pourquoi, il prit la décision qu'il donnerait son âme à Zechs le soir même, sans en parler avec ses nouveau amis : ils ne l'auraient jamais laisser partir sans l'avoir convaincu du contraire. Il quitta les deux Humains qui ne se doutait pas de sa décision avec le sourire léger, prêt à affronter ses choix.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le vampire qu'il aimait avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Celui-ci devait féliciter Quatre pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et il s'était rendu au petit salon qu'on lui avait désigné. Peu après le départ de l'asiatique, Zechs entra et se souvint de son orgueil blessé par la soumission qu'il avait du afficher face au Chef des hommes. Il ne put retenir une remarque provocatrice :

- Nous aurions pu nous partager son corps si vous le vouliez tant comme amant !

- Ou vois-tu autre chose que le soutien d'amis fidèles ? La jalousie te rend vraiment aveugle.

Duo avait réagit immédiatement. Zechs repartit aussitôt, souhaitant montrer qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cet être qui ne signifiait rien pour lui.

**... *** ... *** ... **

Wufei connaissait de mémoire les chambres destinées aux vampires. Il savait donc où se trouvait celle de Zechs.

L'asiatique jouait sur sa chance. Peut-être que le vampire viendrait très tard, où même accompagné. Peut-être dormirait-il dans les draps d'un autre vampire. Il l'attendait, adossé au mur, une jambe repliée, tout près de sa porte. Dans le lointain, il entendit des pas approcher, un porte se fermer. On avançait vers lui. Il releva la tête, empli d'espoir. A chaque pas qu'il entendait, son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement, son corps se tendait. Une chevelure blonde apparut. Mais ce vampire était bien trop court sur patte pour ne serait ce qu'appartenir à la même famille que celui qu'il guettait tellement. Plusieurs fois, Wufei vit un autre vampire que celui qu'il espérait tourner dans ce couloir peu fréquenté, ou ouvrir une porte. L'attente fut longue et angoissante pour les nerfs du petit dragon.

L'attente fut longue. Une heure s'écoula ainsi et sa volonté ne faiblissait pas. Et il en fut récompensé car finalement, Zechs apparut. Il s'arrêta un instant, étonné de sa présence... puis il se contenta de l'ignorer. Le blond se dirigea vers sa porte, l'ouvrit et allait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, laissant là Wufei lorsque ce dernier parla :

- J'aimerais te parler, s'il-te-plait.

Sa voix était tellement faible qu'il crut un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant il reçut une réponse, après un rire quelque peu cruel :

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je t'ouvrirai ma porte que tu as si longtemps dénigrée ?

Wufei se répétait comme un mantra qu'il devait accomplir le choix qu'il s'était fixé. Il devait faire honneur à sa famille pour son courage. C'est pourquoi il releva le visage qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé et déclara distinctement :

- Je ne suis pas de l'avis des deux Humains.

Zechs le regarde d'un œil calculateur et un peu pervers. Il souffla seulement, avant de garder la porte ouverte pour lui indiquer d'entrer :

- En voilà une bonne raison...

Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés du petit salon constituant la première salle de la suite. Zechs était un membre important de sa famille, même s'il s'agissait d'une branche éloignée. Il avait donc le droit à un certain confort. En Hôte convenable, il lui proposa à boire, ce que Wufei s'empressa d'accepter, l'alcool ne pouvant que l'aider. Le blond le mettait délibérément mal à l'aise en l'installant dans un univers inconnu et en instaurant une forte distance entre eux. Pour se faire entendre, l'asiatique ne pourrait pas chuchoter. Celui-ci affrontait pleinement ses actes, il assumait.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas demandé à Duo et à Quatre d'intervenir. Ce n'était pas mon souhait. Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu te serves de mon corps pour une nuit, même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi. A tel point que ce soir, je suis là pour te demander de m'accorder une seconde chance, d'accepter mon corps.

Wufei ne se croyait pas obligé de se ridiculiser plus en lui affirmant que son cœur lui appartenait déjà. C'était déjà très dur de lui dire toutes ces choses, lui qui appartenait à la famille Wings. Mais il s'était juré qu'il irait jusqu'au bout et qu'il serait honnête avec Zechs et lui-même. Au moins pour cette soirée...

- Je pensais pourtant que cette idée te faisait horreur, vu comme tu aimais me repousser avant l'intervention des deux hommes.

- J'ai cru devenir fou ces quelques jours où tu n'as pas cessé de m'éviter. Alors je veux tenter d'apaiser ce désir en le consumant dans tes draps.

Zechs affichait un petit sourire narquois. Alors comme ça Wufei se rendait ? Il allait en profiter, c'était presque un devoir que de le satisfaire. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi le sortir de sa tête également, car il avait découvert que c'était un réelle torture que de contrôler ses pulsions. Le petit jeu qu'il avait instauré avec l'asiatique lui plaisait bien, à tel point qu'il préparait longtemps à l'avance quand est-ce qu'il lui sauterait dessus. C'était dur de se défaire d'une bonne vieille habitude et ses journées se trouvaient vides sans l'élaboration complexe de la prise d'otage de ses lèvres. Oui, il s'amusait bien, il avait fourni de nombreux efforts, il était tant de se récompenser. Il allait profiter de ce corps souple et musclé à souhait toute la nuit. Il commencerait par prendre sa revanche sur ce Chef de malheur en jouant encore un peu avec l'asiatique.

- Eh bien, viens, petit dragon, montre moi ce dont tu es capable.

Wufei l'observa, gêné. Il n'était pas fort pour les démonstrations de désir. Il se leva pourtant, but cul sec le reste de son verre, provoquant un petit rire qui ne se voulait pas discret, de son interlocuteur. Il contourna la table qui le séparait du blond et s'approcha de ses genoux. Il se pencha légèrement et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Zechs, sans approfondir le baiser. Il le laissa faire, attendant avec impatience quels gestes il ferait ensuite. L'asiatique se releva de sa position courbée et installa chaque genou d'un côté des jambes longues et fines du blond. Il s'installa sur ses cuisses et reprit ses baisers. Pour la première fois de la soirée, le célèbre dragueur prit le contrôle de la situation en rapprochant brusquement leurs bassins, lança sa langue à la recherche de sa compère, et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt. Après quelques instants si courts de cet échange érotique et humide, Zechs renversa brutalement le brun sur le divan, lui enlevant ce haut si gênant.

Entre deux soupirs l'asiatique laissa échapper quelques mots :

- Alors c'est ici, sur un canapé, que tu vas me prendre...

Zechs dont le cerveau n'était pas encore uniquement concentré sur son plaisir, répondit :

- Je ne te prendrai pas _qu'ici_ mon dragon.

Ce furent les dernières paroles sensées de la nuit.

De leur nuit.

_**..... non non, je ne m'arrête pas là, je me ferrai tuer sinon, je crois ^^ la prochaine partie va être citronné, ceux qui veulent sauter le passage de rating M, on vous retrouve aux petits points juste après, suivez la ligne.... **_

Sa langue courrait sur la peau de son cou pendant que sa main caressait doucement le genoux de son partenaire, s'aventurant dessous, remontant un peu jusqu'à la cuisse, jusqu'à revenir sur l'avant. Il procurait à son amant d'un soir une multitude de sensations, que l'autre semblait apprécier tout particulièrement.

En effet, ses lèvres n'étaient plus que gémissements lorsque un doigt taquin roulait et pinçait son sein, le laissant rouge et dressé. Le corps si parfait de l'autre surplombait entièrement le sien, le soumettant à sa volonté. Sa virilité était déjà bien réveillée, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de soirée. Son dos s'arquait sur les draps froids. Depuis leur discussion sur le canapé, ils avaient migré vers la chambre, et étaient même parvenus à atteindre le lit entre toutes leurs caresses et leurs baisers enfiévrés. Et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin.

Une langue intruse s'engouffra entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant pour un temps de créer ses bruits érotiques. Les mains se déplacèrent sur la peau nue. L'une remonta le long de sa cuisse, l'autre descendit en griffant légèrement son ventre de ses ongles ras. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se faire mal, c'était un moyen comme un autre de laisser s'échapper quelques étincelles de désir. Pour ne pas y succomber trop brutalement, pour faire durer ce si délicieux supplice, encore... Les doigts pâles continuèrent de frotter l'intérieure des cuisses, d'autres, plus aventureux prenait le chemin que traçait une fine ligne de poils un peu plus foncé sur ce tissu de chair. L'uke frémissait sous ces caresses, en attente des prochaines attentions qu'on lui porterait. L'homme eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'une petite coquine trouva son trésor. D'un doigt, le seme frotta doucement le bout de son sexe. Puis, d'une main assurée, il choisit délibérément un rythme lent pour commencer ses va-et-vient. Il massa les bourses de l'homme qui se donnait à lui. Ses lèvres, occupées à dessiner un suçon sur cette gorge douce, parcoururent rapidement le haut du corps, baisant les petites boules de chaires et les faisant rouler dans sa bouche. La langue créa une myriade de petite traces sur son ventre musclé. Il lécha l'intérieure du nombril, mimant ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques instants, plus bas. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent mettant à mal leur patience. Finalement il s'intéressa à son membre dressé dont il vint mouiller l'extrémité, le léchant sur toute la longueur à l'aide de sa langue habile, provoquant d'agréables soupirs chez son partenaire. Il avala entièrement le membre, des bruits de chaires mouillées emplissant l'air, parfois couvert par des râles de bien-être. Un petit intrus s'infiltra dans un anus. L'uke ne s'en rendit à peine compte, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. En suçotant la peau si fragile, ses lèvres prenaient parfois possession de ce sexe empli de désir, parfois elle le laissait sécher à l'air libre, s'intéressant aux boules de chaires ou au creux des cuisses. Puis, il accéléra le rythme, sa tête montant et descendant, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Ses deux bras forts maintenaient les hanches fines au matelas. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant ce corps pantelant.

Il s'écarta pour voir son homme d'une nuit haleter fortement, les joues rougies par cette masturbation. Les yeux brillaient, pleins de rêves érotiques qui allaient de nouveau se concrétiser.

Il glissa ses jambes entre les siennes, ouvertes comme une invitation à la débauche. Il était tout simplement irrésistible et l'autre homme aimait le pécher tout autant que le goût de sa peau salée et en sueur. Peut-être tenteraient-ils la douche, ensuite. Il plia les genoux de l'homme allongé de chaque côté de son bassin. Une fois positionné, il entra en un unique mouvement. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il se permit un soupir de contentement.

Le creux de ses reins le brûlait de ce désir qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Ses muscles crispés n'attendaient qu'un geste de l'homme en lui. Son visage bascula vers l'arrière: le sexe glissait en lui facilement, grâce au liquide légèrement aphrodisiaque du tube qui lui permettait de se décontracter et de chauffer sa chair depuis le début de la nuit. Un point en lui le faisait crier : son amant le touchait presque à chaque fois, le maltraitant à l'aide de ce sexe qui l'emplissait tellement. Sa prostate n'en pouvait plus de ces secousses répétées et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenir.

Il se mit à onduler davantage afin d'accentuer le plaisir extrême qu'ils allaient approcher. Ils n'étaient plus que des corps en fusion, la folie volait leur esprit, ils ne cherchaient plus que ce contact qui les mènerait vers une plénitude si grande. Le corps au dessus de lui se redressa, lui permettant de s'installer sur ses genoux repliées, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en lui. Il se soulevait et se laissait retomber. Encore, il gémissait de concert, sentant la fin approcher. Ils n'avaient pas inverser les rôles : l'uke n'était pas devenu dominant dans cette position car le seme le dirigeait de ses mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant dans ses mouvements répétés. Non, à ce moment là, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et les détails ne marqueraient pas leur mémoire. Seul le plaisir comptait. Un coup de rein plus brutal fit encore monter d'un cran la chaleur, la luxure. Oui bientôt... juste là, encore une fois...

L'anneau de chair se contractait par à coups, rendant meilleure la pénétration. En quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, il se sentit trop proche du précipice. L'aidant dans ses mouvements, le faisant monter et descendre quelques dernières fois, il fit jouir son partenaire, son corps se refermant sur son sexe qui continuait à accélérer le rythme infernal qu'il avait adopté. Il se libéra enfin, lâchant son sperme au plus profond de l'antre accueillante.

Ils reprirent une respiration normale et Zechs se déplaça pour laisser à Wufei tout l'air dont il avait besoin. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait l'embrasser, peut-être plus tendrement qu'il n'aurait du.

**... *** ... *** ... **

Wufei se réveilla en douceur. Le lit était vide et froid. Son corps se recroquevilla instinctivement. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, quittant le rêve qu'avait été cette nuit. Il se leva doucement, un peu courbaturé et essaya de s'asseoir le plus délicatement possible : Zechs méritait sa réputation d'insatiable. Après un léger tour de tête pour visualiser la situation, il remarqua qu'il était complètement seul dans le petit appartement. Sur la table de nuit, il trouva une courte lettre, écrite à la va vite que le dragueur devait servir à toutes ses conquêtes. Elle le fit tomber en plein cauchemar qui serait désormais le bagage de sa vie, toujours à traîner derrière soi, indispensable et si lourd. Il plia la feuille, s'habilla rapidement, la rangea dans son pantalon, comme dernier souvenir concret de cette nuit emplie de sexe qui ne s'effacerait pas aussi vite que les marques. Il partit sans se retourner, le cœur déchiré.

Sur la lettre, on aurait pu lire ceci.

« Cette nuit fut fabuleuse. Je hais par dessus tout les réveils larmoyants. Fais en sorte qu'on ne se croise plus, cela sera aussi bien. Que cela reste un souvenir non gâché par des paroles futiles. Adieu, mon petit Dragon. »

**_et la FIN du chapitre 15 ^^ _Elles vont te maudire... ^^vraiment, tu crois? :p**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci infiniment à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, merci de me lire, merci à ma bêta de me soutenir dans mes projets d'écriture et d'être là pour passer derrière moi afin d'éviter de me faire incendier par les lecteurs pour cause de « trop de fautes d'orthographe et un français un peu trafiqué », d'être là tout simplement^^**_

_**Bonne lecture. xXx **_

_**Merikhemet : Mais de rien ma chérie, j'adore corriger ta fic et être ta bêta. ^^**_

**Chapitre 16 : Le séducteur , Le pari et Le malheureux.**

Alors que Wufei partait, les larmes aux yeux, de la chambre qui avait vu ses ébats de la nuit, Duo se réveillait seul dans son grand lit double qui avait connu un temps le corps chaud de Quatre.

Ce dernier semblait avoir oublié ces nuits et reposait sereinement dans les bras bienfaiteurs de Trowa, encore quelques instants. Il s'éveilla aux mouvements, pourtant lents et doux, du Roi dans le lit. Le petit Ange parla d'une voix endormie :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois travailler : j'ai toujours des vampires a dirigé.

Quatre se retourna et tenta de replonger dans un sommeil, enroulé dans les draps. Néanmoins la fuite de son futur amant l'empêcha de retrouver une position confortable : il était désormais drogué à la présence de Trowa et cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient ! Il venait seulement de partir et il lui manquait déjà. La blond aurait aimé rester auprès de lui, au moins une petite éternité.

Duo et lui se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon après le petit-déjeuner et discutaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Heero. Celui-ci les salua d'un simple signe de tête, puis s'assit sur le canapé, au plus près de Duo. Le Chef des hommes fut très étonné de ce comportement, et son ami ne le comprenant pas plus, ils offrirent deux regards effarés au vampire. Il ne changea pas ses habitudes en leur répondant très brièvement.

- Le pari.

Mais ce qui les choqua un peu plus fut le fait qu'il le souffla au creux de l'oreille du natté.

Toutefois, cette réponse ne provoqua aucune réaction chez les deux humains, peut-être déjà trop perturbés par ce changement brusque et complet. Il dut compléter sa phrase, après avoir léché discrètement le lobe se trouvant sur le chemin de sa langue. Le Chef en frissonna un instant :

- Je ne dirai rien me concernant à Duo, il succombera à mes avances, je jouerai avec son corps et je gagnerai ce pari !

Il fut récompensé par le rire des deux autres. Il s'agissait d'un jeu avant tout ! Quatre dit alors, coquin :

- Tu serais bien le premier à réussir à le faire agir comme bon te semble alors qu'il en a décidé autrement ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait tout de même que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir quels moyens de persuasion tu vas user sur lui !

Il partit ainsi, cherchant comment occuper son temps en attendant son amour de vampire. Il allait peut-être aider certains en cuisine, puisqu'il adorait cuisiner.. Non, pas la cuisine ! Il n'avait pas envie de voir à qui ils prenaient le sang versé dans les verres... Mais oui ! Lors de ses déambulations avec Duo, il avait aperçu une bibliothèque : il trouverait peut-être quelques contes sur les vampires, comme les humains en écrivaient, à raconter à leur retour chez les hommes...

Leur retour ? La question le tourmentait : devrait-il partir, loin de Trowa ? Rester ici sans Duo, son meilleur ami ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre loin de la civilisation humaine, il avait besoin de cette attache. Il avait d'ors et déjà l'impression que cela faisait un an qu'il était parti. *****

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Duo, ne souhaitant pas se laisser faire, s'éjecta rapidement du canapé contre lequel Heero l'avait coincé. Celui-ci, par de superbes réflexes, attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser réellement. Duo tenait bon, il ne se laissait pas submerger par le désir qu'il sentait monter dans le creux de ses reins. Il remontait sans arrêt les mains de Heero qui essayaient vainement de s'égarer sur ses jolies fesses rebondies. Pour l'instant il refusait qu'elle descendent plus bas que ses hanches. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient étaient bien assez érotiques : leur langue suivait une danse folle, ne s'arrêtant que pour lécher un morceau de cette peau si fine, si belle. Le cou de Duo était parsemé de petits boutons roses, preuve s'il en est d'une peau harcelée par des lèvres rougies. Heero était sûr de contrôler la situation : enivrant encore un peu l'homme dans ses bras, envahissant peu à peu son cerveau de nuages de plaisir... Il savait que ses mains pourraient aisément gagner du terrain. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était la résistance de Duo à la « douleur »... Heero ne devait pas crier victoire si facilement car il était loin d'avoir gagner la guerre.

Sans que le vampire ne puisse le prévoir, l'humain se faufila hors de son étreinte et courut jusqu'à la porte, laissant Heero sur ce canapé bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et le regarda profondément, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Duo était sa proie. Il était le chasseur. Il ne pouvait pas inverser les rôles. Il se leva lentement : il n'était pas pressé, son futur calice pouvait toujours courir, il connaissait son odeur. Il était impossible qu'il lui échappe. Il le pisterait jusqu'au soir, il connaissait la patience, sa proie se lasserait avant lui. Son sourire s'accentua, l'adrénaline de la chasse se diffusa dans tout son corps. L'instant d'après il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon...

Duo riait de bonheur, courant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps : Heero se lançait vraiment dans la partie, et il était sur que le jeu serait amusant. Il n'avait pas peur comme toutes les proies précédentes d'Heero et c'est cela qui perdrait le vampire : il n'avait pas un plus faible que lui pour adversaire. Et malgré les « super-pouvoirs » qu'il avait en plus de Duo, celui-ci restait confiant : il n'avait jamais perdu une bataille d'aussi grande envergure et il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre celle-ci. Le premier round pouvait commencer : cela vous dit une petite partie de cache-cache, mon vampire ? Le reflet violine dans ses prunelles ne saurait tromper. Ils étaient désormais à égalité. La journée pouvait bien commencer !

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Zechs se faufila hors du lit où reposait encore le chinois. Il était rare d'avoir un amant aussi passionné et il avait passé une nuit fantastique. Ils avaient tellement joué à se désirer que le plaisir avait été immense lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé une délivrance. Ils s'étaient aimés toute la nuit, une multitude de fois. Ou plutôt, il l'avait baisé.

Oui, Zechs n'avait pas imaginé ce retournement des choses. Beaucoup d'autres étaient tombés dans ses filets à la suite de quelques mots doux et de quelques cadeaux. Il n'avait aucun respect pour ceux-là car tous connaissait sa réputation : ne coucher qu'une seule fois avec la même personne. Il ne promettait à aucune de ses conquêtes un avenir différent et donc, lui céder facilement revenait à être une fille ou homme facile, sans aucun honneur pour lui même...Alors pourquoi Zechs en aurait-il pour eux ?

D'autres étaient plus durs à séduire et le challenge, plus grand, lui faisait employer toute sa panoplie de dragueur, différent selon le vampire à séduire. Si sa conquête aimait se plaindre, il fallait savoir être attentif et patient. Si au contraire, elle aimait agir, il fallait lui trouver une épreuve qu'ils réussiraient à deux. Si elle aimait les louanges, il fallait être fort dépensier... Il connaissait parfaitement l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'une personne se présentait à lui. Il avait su attendre des mois entiers pour enfin posséder un corps envié. Car il avait toujours respecté la volonté de ses partenaires : il parvenait toujours à leur faire dire oui à une nuit de folie dans ses bras.

Wufei avait été l'un des plus durs à conquérir, mais il ne le regrettait plus. Il n'était pas souvent au château, il ne venait que tous les deux mois pendant une semaine alors que le chinois y restait tout le temps, et il était très occupé, ce qui rendait d'autant plus ardue la tâche de le voler quelques instants au reste du monde. Cela faisait donc depuis deux ans qu'il le taquinait ainsi. Il avait été réellement déçu, en plus d'être blessé dans son orgueil, de devoir abandonner la lutte contre l'esprit récalcitrant du chinois, car son corps disait déjà mille fois oui.

Et c'est finalement une fois qu'il l'avait laissé, qu'il devait s'éloigner de lui que le brun s'était jeté dans ses draps. Cela s'était senti que l'homme était vierge de toute relation, mais il avait assumé, démontrant toute l'importance que sa famille attachait à l'honneur en respectant les codes de conduite qu'on lui avait depuis toujours enseignés : accomplir les choix qu'il s'était fixé. Zechs réalisa que Wufei était certainement l'un de ses amants et maitresses qu'il respectait le plus. Il lui souhaitait d'être heureux.

Le blond s'habilla avec élégance, rédigea rapidement la lettre qu'il laissa sur la table près de la petite tête brune, épuisée. D'un geste qui lui semblait machinal, il dégagea le visage d'une mèche et laissa son doigt traîner sur la courbure du visage. Il s'éloigna sans faire de bruit et sortit ainsi. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voleur. Et c'était le cas : il lui avait volé sa virginité, ainsi que son cœur.

Alors que Zechs vaquait à ses occupations, il croisa la silhouette dont il avait appris toutes les courbes la nuit dernière. Wufei parlait avec animation à un vampire, tentant de lui faire entendre raison sur quelques préparatifs du Roi. Ses yeux caressèrent les hanches qu'il savait bronzées, les reins bien dessinés sous ses vêtements, les fesses rondes et les cuisses fermes. Puis Zechs sursauta lorsque le chinois fit un brusque mouvement pour partir, emporté dans des sentiments agressifs. Ce vampire était tellement vivant et beau !

Zechs pâlit. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de trouver encore un attrait à un des nombreux corps qu'il avait possédé. Il n'avait que le sentiment d'avoir marqué la chair, son territoire. Mais envers Wufei, c'était différent, il ressentait encore du désir ! Il avait eu l'impulsion de le prendre dans ses bras, de chercher encore un moyen de le plaquer au fauteuil pour l'entrainer dans un baiser déchaîné ! Il dut s'asseoir rapidement, se tenant avec peu d'élégance le visage dans ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il malade ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas avec cet homme comme avec les centaines d'autres qu'il avait vu dans ses bras ? Il devait absolument demander de l'aide à sa conseillère morale. Il allait de ce pas l'inviter au château en rédigeant une lettre de toute urgence.

Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre.

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Wufei eut du mal à reprendre son travail ce matin là. En premier lieu à cause d'une forte fatigue physique, mais celle ci était un peu annihilée par le bien être qui l'envahissait en se souvenant des mains blanches sur sa peau, des bras accueillants et des doux baisers échangés dans le noir. Mais il avait une irrépressible envie de vomir, due au morceau de papier coincé dans sa poche de pantalon, la lettre de Zechs, son dernier souvenir de cette nuit. Accessoirement, il ne devait absolument pas s'asseoir, ses fesses lui faisaient bien trop mal pour qu'il ne crie pas comme un loup. Et un vampire avait plus de classe que ces bestioles.

Cependant, la liste qui l'attendait sur son bureau remplissait bien la page de ses activités journalières. Il partit donc persuader les autres vampires de l'écouter, ses ordres venant du Roi en personne, ils ne devaient pas désobéir, seulement tant que ce n'était pas le Roi qui parlait, ceux-ci le considérait comme un moins que rien, même si beaucoup avaient un certain respect pour sa famille. Un vampire avait réveillé en lui une haine farouche, occultant ainsi pour un temps les souvenirs de la nuit. Il s'était emporté, refusant qu'on débite un taux si important de bêtises à la seconde. Il était parti pour ne pas que son corps fasse le geste de trop. Il était certes le deuxième fils de la deuxième famille la plus influente chez les vampires, mais il n'était pas un privilégié du Roi et ne serait donc pas protégé s'il s'attaquait à un vampire très bien vu de leur société.

Il croisa un peu plus tard Quatre dans une petite bibliothèque. Étonné de le voir sans Duo, il lui demanda où se trouvait celui-ci. Un petit rire ponctua sa question :

- Heero et lui on fait un pari. S'ils couchent ensemble avant que Heero ait dit quoi que ce soit sur son passé, le vampire gagne. Si Duo arrive à lui arracher quelques souvenirs, mon ami gagne. Donc là, Heero veut limer sa patience en le poussant à le désirer. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Heero user de moyens extrême pour le faire craquer, car il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque ! Duo est très têtu et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il vaincra !

- Tu ne connais pas Heero ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus décidé que lui, si une mission lui est confiée il l'accomplira jusqu'au bout, quitte à en mourir ! Son défi n'est rien qu'une petite épreuve, il ne lui dira rien, il est aussi renfermé qu'une huitre !

- On verra bien.. On pari pour notre favori.. pour la cérémonie de Duo à laquelle je devrai assister et qui va être ennuyante à en mourir... Celui qui gagne doit inviter l'autre à danser devant tous les vampires !

- Bien, mais tu préviens le Roi d'abord, je n'ai pas envie de me faire sucer le sang pour trahison !

- Ah ah ! Bien sûr ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu mais Quatre sentait un profond malaise dans le corps de Wufei. Tout son être semblait crier la douleur morale du chinois. Quatre avait toujours su instinctivement les sentiments qui animaient qui que ce soit, même chez le plus grand des acteurs. Wufei agissait normalement pour quiconque n'était pas Quatre. Mais lui savait que les sourires du vampire étaient factices, ses gestes mal assurés et ses mains tremblantes cherchaient à lui dévoiler le secret de Wufei. Il tentait de se remémorer les événements, la conversation sur Zechs n'avait pas déclenché de tels sentiments. Qu'était-il arrivé au brun pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Au lieu de se torturer plus l'esprit, le blond choisit de lui poser directement la question :

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Wufei. Chuchota-il presque.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tout va très bien !

La voix légèrement trop aiguë démontrait la précipitation des paroles qui se voulaient légères et naturelles. Wufei n'était peut-être pas si bon acteur que cela.

- Je penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose depuis hier et que tu as besoin de le raconter à quelqu'un, de te confier pour évacuer toute ta douleur. Donc, que s'est-il passé?

Wufei tentait de s'afférer dans tout les sens, de trouver rapidement une occupation qui le distrairait de la conversation, quelque chose qui l'accaparerait suffisamment pour détourner l'attention du blond. Cependant, celui-ci tenait bon :

- Qu'est ce qui peut te rendre si mal ? Un problème avec ta famille ? De mauvaises relations avec un privilégié à la cour ? Veux tu que je touche un mot à un Trowa si quelqu'un te menace ?

Quatre ne savait plus quoi imaginer comme raison au malaise de Wufei. A court d'idée, il s'exaspéra :

- C'est encore ce Zechs de malheur?

Wufei s'arrêta brutalement. Il sentait la déception l'envahir :

- Suis je si transparent ? N'y a-t-il que lui pour me faire autant de mal ? Ne pourrais-je jamais être insensible aux blessures qu'il m'inflige ? Je m'étais promis de l'oublier une fois que je me serais offert à lui et je n'en suis pas capable.

Quatre n'avait retenu que la partie la plus importante, et pour lui la plus choquante, de sa phrase :

- Tu lui as offert ton corps ?

Wufei adopta le visage d'un enfant pris en faute. Néanmoins, il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, c'est pourquoi il réagit violemment :

- Et que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je meurs en cachette de désir en plus d'amour pour lui ? Il m'a accepté au moins une nuit près de lui et de son corps parfait, je ne peux que m'estimer heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas rejeté lorsque je suis allé le voir hier soir ! Vous m'avez fait plus de mal que de bien en l'empêchant de m'approcher ! Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans l'avoir touché au moins une fois.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Wufei qui ne pouvait plus retenir sa douleur, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour conserver sa dignité. Quatre vint le serrer dans ses bras, en réconfort : il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il était déjà trop tard.

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Zechs ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas effacer l'image de Wufei nu sur son lit, les bras ouvert dans une invitation sensuelle et coquine ? Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, il n'arrivait plus à avoir une conversation sensée avec un autre vampire. Chacune de ses pensées était interférée d'images de la veille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ! Et sa confidente qui n'arrivait que dans deux jours... pourrait-il attendre jusque là ? Il n'était pas sur de ne pas finir fou avant !

_« Mon cher frère,_

_votre lettre empressée m'a surprise. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi, si désemparé, si incontrôlable dans vos pensées. _

_De tout mon cœur je vous soutiens et je règle les dernières affaires urgentes ici et même sur le chemin vers vous pour vous apporter le réconfort d'une oreille attentive. _

_Je comprends parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas pu confier tous vos tourments à une feuille de papier et croyez bien que les seuls mots que vous lui avez accordée m'ont rendue impatiente._

_Comme cela, une personne hante votre esprit ?_

_Je serai là au plus vite, dans deux jours. _

_Votre sœur bien aimée, avec tout l'amour fraternel qu'elle vous porte._

_R.D. »_

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Heero entra en apparence calmement dans un des nombreux salons constituant le château du Roi des Vampires. Une fois la porte refermée entièrement, il osa poser son regard sur la personne qui semblait lire depuis des heures, tournant la page d'un mouvement délicat du poignet, laissant son regard coulé sur les lignes. Il est était à la cinquantième page, soit deux cent avant la fin.

Pour résumé brièvement l'histoire de ce livre, Duo, puisque c'était lui qui était le centre de l'attention du vampire, avait lu quelques pages passionnantes de ce roman vampirique :

_« Ses canines se firent plus aiguisés et elle soupira de contentement. »_

Duo ne voulait pas savoir quel genre de livre il avait pris à la va vite dans la bibliothèque derrière lui, pour se constituer l'apparence fictive de celui qui était là depuis longtemps. Était-ce un roman d'amour ou pimenté de scènes explicites, le natté ne voulait pas savoir en quoi la vue des canines avaient… d'excitant. La respiration légèrement saccadée ne venait en aucun cas de l'image mentale qui lui était apparu, mais de la course poursuite qu'il avait choisi de terminer ici. Toujours en jouant son rôle, il glissa la fine ligne de tissus attachée au livre qui servait de marque page à la page cinquante et une et tourna légèrement la tête vers le nouveau arrivé, l'invitant d'un geste à prendre place en face de lui. Le vampire, n'ayant plus aucun souffle, n'avait pas le désagrément de devoir reprendre sa respiration et pourtant, Duo savait qu'il l'avait fait courir pour être, lui, éreinté.

Au lieu de s'assoir avec élégance sur un fauteuil pour entamer une conversation banale avec l'humain, Heero préféra écarter négligemment le livre qui occupait le chemin et vint déposer ses cuisses sur celle de l'humain. Il se pencha pour sentir le souffle profond de sa victime, le cœur battant rapidement, pas encore remis de cette course effrénée.

Joueur, Heero lui fit remarquer :

- Tu me sembles avoir le cœur fragile, tu devrais te reposer. Laisses moi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Et alors que ses lèvre allaient lui couper son souffle de nouveau régulier, Duo parla :

- Tu as raison, je dois me reposer. Et quoi de mieux que parler en restant assis, pour soulager mon cœur ?

- Ne crains rien, tu n'aura aucun geste à faire, et pas même parler qui est une activité très fatigante.

- Parler m'a toujours reposé, mon médecin me le disait souvent. Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire, si tu décides de me décrire ta famille : je suis très intéressé de la connaître, surtout qu'elle sera bientôt ma belle-famille. J'ai déjà rencontré ta mère et ton frère, Wufei. As tu d'autres frères et sœurs ?

- Je n'ai que peu à dire sur ma famille, et rien de très trépidant/ excitant. L'activité que je te propose l'est bien plus, alors ne tardons pas à la commencer.

Le corps de Heero était légèrement tenu à distance par les mains de Duo sur ses épaules, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les masser, quelques fois. Les mains du vampire étaient fourrées dans les cheveux dénattés, testant leur douceur et leur finesse. Il aimait déjà perdre ses doigts là, et il aurait adoré les glisser ailleurs, notamment sous ses vêtements encombrants mais l'humain avait une volonté de fer qu'on retrouvait chez peu de personne. Il allait répondre à la question, peut-être que l'humain lui laisserait l'embrasser un peu, ses lèvres étaient une véritable tentation pour ses sens. Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir mais après tout, Duo voulait le connaître et sa question n'était pas trop personnelle.

- Dans une famille vampire on est tous un peu frère ou sœur, puisqu'on partage le même père. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas de paternité biologique, mais sanguine, c'est lui qui nous a transformé. Je suis né vampire, de ma mère, naturellement. J'ai cependant un centaine de faux frères et sœurs que je ne connais pas, ceux-ci ayant peu d'influence dans la famille, même s'ils en font effectivement parti. Sinon, je n'ai que Wufei, fils de ma mère.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour voler un baiser, il fut étonné de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, il se recula précipitamment, les yeux interrogateurs et suspicieux:

- Tu m'as confié quelque chose sur toi, alors je te laisse me toucher, cela fait parti du contrat. Confies toi encore, souffla-t-il, telle la tentation absolue.

Heero confia alors :

- Ma première fois au lit fut avec une fille et ça était un véritable cauchemar, ni elle ni moi ne savions comment il fallait faire. Je n'étais plus excité lorsqu'elle a commencé à l'être, à se détendre.

Le sérieux d'Heero donnait de la véracité à ses paroles. Le vampire n'hésita pas une seule seconde et embrassa profondément Duo. Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, bien que Heero avait fait durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, Duo douta de l'histoire du vampire: le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait l'autre homme le rendait très sceptique.

- C'est la vérité ? Comment peux-tu en parler librement ? C'est une vraie attaque à ta virilité. Imagine que tu me fasses le coup, je t'en voudrais réellement.

Le rire joyeux, les yeux brillants lui confirment qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- S'il suffit que j'invente quelques mensonges pour que tu m'accordes tes faveurs, il n'y a pas de problème que j'y joue le mauvais rôle.

D'une voix très sensuelle, il termina ainsi :

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que de la fiction : je ne pourrai pas débander devant ton sublime corps et tes sens seront affolés par le mien.

Duo réfléchit quelques instants, se battant dur pour garder sa peau éloignée des lèvres inquisitrices, du corps ondulant sur lui.

- Puisque je ne peux compter sur ta parole pour être certain des faits, je demanderai à ta mère. Veux-tu vraiment qu'elle assiste au récit de ta vie, à tes sentiments ? Et comme je n'accepterai pas de te devoir quelque chose, je te donnerai les baisers devant Mme Wings. De plus, comme ça, impossible qu'il y ait des débordements.

Duo allait se lever pour la trouver sur le champs mais Heero étant plus lourd que lui et il lui était difficile de soulever ce poids de ses jambes.

- Pas question.

Heero arrêta son approche très... discrète de Duo et s'imposa le temps de la réflexion. Il ne souhaitait pas que sa mère soit présente aux premiers rapports intimes qu'il aurait avec son « mari ». Il réalisait que ce pari le faisait entièrement sortir de son entraînement et de cela, personne ne devait en être au courant. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce magnétisme que Duo dégageait, il était naturel et avait confiance en lui. Il ne le connaissait pas et s'il ne se confiait pas, c'était simplement parce que de tels souvenirs pouvaient devenir une arme contre lui. Seulement, la simple présence de Duo étendait son influence. Fallait-il risquer de voir ses sentiments dévoilés, de ne plus être l'apparence d'assurance et de force qu'il était devant les autres vampires ?

Pourtant... pourtant il aimerait vraiment croire en ce petit humain. Celui-ci n'avait parler à personne de leur journée, ou peut-être à son ami, comment il s'appelait déjà, le nouveau calice du Roi... Bref, il avait garder cette journée comme un précieux secret. Alors... devait-il se fier à lui ?

Oui, il faisait le pari sur cet homme. Un énorme pari, bien plus important que celui qu'il avait conclu avec ce même humain, son futur mari. Cette personne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme faible, de la race inférieure, avait son destin en main. Duo avait su se montrer plus fort qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait rencontré. Mais avant de se laisser bruler par l'impétueuse flamme qui brillait intensément dans les yeux, le gouffre, de son vis-à-vis, il le ferait courir. Vite et loin. Il allait s'amuser un peu.

Le sourire empli de félicité et de luxure qu'il afficha fit frémir d'anticipation le Chef des hommes. Heero était l'héritier d'une grande lignée, il ne se laissera pas manipuler !

- Mon petit Duo, c'est toi qui veux apprendre des informations sur mon compte, alors ce serait plutôt à toi de me donner un avant goût de notre future nuit sulfureuse et de me poser une question à la fois.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans plus rien y comprendre, un pauvre humain qui avait enfin le dessus sur le vampire, se retrouva au sens propre comme au sens figuré, sous un vampire, piégé mais heureux de l'être.

**... *** ... *** ...  
**

Quatre se coucha seul ce soir là, malheureux de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçu son vampire. Il dormit très mal et lorsqu'il se réveilla, de nouveau seul, la seule trace que Trowa avait laissée était un papier sur le bureau de la chambre

« Habille-toi bien, aujourd'hui est la cérémonie de morsure de ton ami. »

Pas un seul mot doux ne lui était adressé, pas un seul baiser sur ce papier, cette lettre impersonnelle qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Alors ça y était ? Le vampire avait ce qu'il voulait, Quatre n'était plus intéressant ? Une preuve de ce manque d'attention : il ne l'avait plus mordu depuis ce fameux soir. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Duo ou il sombrerait. Il partit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci après s'être sommairement habillé.

***KaloOn : Bon, ça fait un an que j'ai commencé la fic lol mais dans l'histoire, ça fait que 2 semaines ^^.**

**Mérikhemet : lol Ça va faire plus de 6 mois que j'ai commencé ma fic, et il ne s'est passé que 2 jours. Je crois qu'on va établir des records.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà le chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard, parce que j'avais pas prévu que ce serait aussi long d'apprendre tous ces trucs en français... Mon bac écrit était hier et l'oral est pour la semaine prochaine, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! Le prochain ne sera surement pas avant août parce que je pars en juillet non stop et que c'est vraiment trop dur d'écrire avec un clavier pas français, sans les accents, les apostrophes etc... Donc bonnes vacances pour tout le monde, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et à bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Petit mot de Merikhemet : Hé oui, KaloOn nous abandonne toutes pendant 1 mois. Bouououh. Nous essaierons de survivre malgré tout, pour lire la suite qui s'annonce très prometteuse (les merdes vont arriver hé hé). Bonne chance pour les exams et les stages pour celles qui en ont, et bonnes vacances à toutes ! ^^ (ps : promis, je vais écrire la suite de ma fic, ne me tapez pas svp)**

**Chapitre 17 : La cérémonie de la morsure. Mwahahahaha**

Wufei ne se coucha pas ce soir là. Assis sur son fauteuil, devant le feu, la bouteille de whisky à la main, il tentait d'oublier. Il souhaitait effacer de sa mémoire les instants éphémères de bonheur qu'il avait connus, ceux-ci lui enfonçant plus profondément le couteau de la solitude dans le cœur. Il s'endormit ainsi, soul, la tête renversée sur le dossier, des gouttes d'eau glissant sur ses lèvres.

Il se réveilla et se prépara sans hâte pour la cérémonie. Il n'avait plus goût à l'essence de vie.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient été réquisitionnées pour aider dans les monstrueux préparatifs que le Roi avait ordonnés. Même celui-ci se chargeait personnellement de diriger les opérations, se retrouvant submergé par la masse de travail à fournir depuis la veille. Les invités arrivaient lentement, sans se presser, et il fallait aussi occuper ceux qui étaient déjà présents quelques jours plus tôt pour la présentation du calice du Roi.

Zechs croisa le regard vide de Wufei en se dirigeant vers la salle. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser au chinois. Il rêvait même de lui ! Ces rêves étaient d'ailleurs très étranges car il ne faisait pas l'amour au chinois dans toutes les positions qu'il connaissait. Il le prenait, la plupart du temps, simplement dans ses bras et en retirait une satisfaction troublante. Finalement, au lieu d'appeler sa sœur, il aurait du aller voir un médecin !

Un jeune serveur le bouscula avec son plateau, tentant de regarder où il marchait, de ne pas faire tomber son plateau trop chargé, d'éviter tous les vampires et de rester dans une position confiante. Ses sourcils froncés sous l'effort lui enlevaient toute crédibilité. Zechs en aurait ri si le vampire ne semblait pas posséder une musculature fine, un visage très beau, même avec ces signes distinctifs de contrariété. Le blond retint son poignet supportant le plateau et colla le dos du petit serveur à ses abdos bien entretenus. Il agrippa fermement son visage de l'autre main, le tournant vers lui. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il souffla :

- Vous me plaisez bien, jeune homme.

Et il l'embrassa chastement, déposant rapidement sa bouche sur celle de l'autre. Celui-ci, loin de se débattre, puisqu'il avait reconnu son interlocuteur, murmura sensuellement :

- Seigneur Zechs, je dois apporter le plateau dans la grande salle. Laissez-moi faire mon devoir et je suis tout à vous.

Il frottait en petit cercle son bassin contre l'aine du vampire, souhaitant l'exciter. Zechs eut une moue dégoutée pour celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Une pute en chaleur ne méritait pas son corps, il le dégoutait, son petit chinois n'était pas comme ça, il n'aurait pas... Il stoppa net ses pensées qui revenaient sur celui qu'il souhaitait oublier. Il voulait baiser ? Alors il baiserait. Mais il ne fallait pas froisser le Roi en lui enlevant un de ses serveurs. De plus, il avait lui même des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant.

- Rejoins-moi ce soir, une fois ton travail terminé. Demande à n'importe qui, tous connaissent l'emplacement de ma suite.

Après un baiser plus fougueux, il le lâcha et se détourna de lui, ne lui trouvant déjà plus aucun intérêt.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Wufei, celui-ci n'avait pas vu la petite scène entre Zechs et ce serveur.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Il se glissa dans ses draps frais. La soie frôlant sa peau nue était un véritable délice pour les sens. Ses cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre mouillèrent quelque peu l'oreiller blanc. Il se relaxa complètement, heureux du cocon autour de lui, le matelas moelleux accueillant les formes de son corps. Duo ne se rendait pas compte du visage extatique qu'il affichait à l'instant. Heureusement pour lui Heero ni personne d'autre n'était là pour admirer le spectacle du corps frottant le tissus pour trouver la position idéale pour dormir. Finalement, il arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il se sentit enfin au paradis. Sur le dos, les jambes et les bras en étoile, on ne pouvait rêver de mieux. Ou peut-être qu'un étranger au sang chaud serait bienvenue dès le lendemain, mais pour l'instant cela lui suffisait.

Sous ses paupières closes, Duo revit sa journée défiler. Il avait mérité sa douche et son lit relaxant. Il avait bataillé ferme avec un vampire futé et têtu pour obtenir quelques souvenirs de celui-ci, mais il avait eu gain de cause. Il avait laissé ses lèvres être martyrisées pour leur plus grand bonheur en échange de quelques mots du vampire.

Heero était resté froid lorsqu'il racontait son passé, rejetant tout sentiment comme si ces instants ne lui appartenait pas. Duo avait refusé d'éprouver quelconque pitié, le vampire n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il n'attendait rien et Duo lui offrait simplement sa compréhension, son envie de savoir son comportement et sa présence. Il ne lui imposait pas et Heero au fond de lui, lui en fut très reconnaissant. Il aimait son père malgré ce que celui-ci lui avait fait subir et encore, il n'avait pas révéler les choses les plus atroces à Duo, il avait pris son temps pour tester ses réactions et l'humain s'était révélé étonnant. Son corps lui criait que s'il avait besoin de cet homme il serait là.

Duo avait adoré être le « confident » d'Heero. Il avait l'impression de mieux le connaître ainsi. Hélène avait bien raison lorsqu'elle les avait forcés à se parler. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'être si prévenante. Bien sûr, il se doutait que le vampire avait sélectionné les informations qui lui avait dites : il ne lui avait pas parlé de son entraînement avec son père et ce qui lui avait raconté était somme toute des évènements banals, des bals, des anecdotes, sa famille... Duo n'était pas fou, il savait bien qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il n'ait confiance. Il était bien décidé à patienter pour ce vampire qui prenait tous les jours une place plus grande dans son cœur.

« J'aimais jouer à cache-cache avec mon cousin et mon frère, Wufei dans les grands jardins du château familial. Je te les montrerai un jour, ils sont véritablement magnifiques. Un soir de bal, on s'amusait à courir près d'un des lacs qui parsèment le terrain, on ne regardait pas où on allait et mon cousin et moi avons bousculé une vampire noble, mondaine qui est tombée dans l'eau. On s'est bien fait fâché par nos parents après mais sur le coup, qu'est-ce que l'on a ri ! »

En imaginant un mini-Heero courir dans tous les sens, des branches dans les cheveux, riant devant le visage en colère d'une dame hautaine, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa place était parfaite. Il n'avait pas bougé du canapé, Heero le gardait dans ses bras et ils observaient le plafond avec une certaine dévotion.

« Mon père s'était vraiment fâché la fois où il m'a vu donné un coup de main aux serviteurs pour remplir les vases du palais. J'adorais les fleurs et je ne trouvais pas dégradant de vouloir faire moi même un bouquet pour ma mère. Mon père ne l'a pas vu de cet œil et m'a immédiatement obligé à lâcher les fleurs et à ne plus y toucher. Je n'ai même pas pu porter les roses à ma mère. »

La nostalgie pesait dans les derniers mots. Duo lui insuffla un peu de réconfort en caressant doucement le bras qui l'enserrait près de ses abdos, il souffla : « tu pourras en cueillir autant que tu veux chez moi. Il y a aussi de grands jardins et j'ai le mien parce que j'aime planter des arbres, des fleurs, et surtout venir cueillir les fruits à même les branches. »

Cette passion ne ferait que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et ils s'en découvriraient d'autres, Duo était confiant.

C'est en se remémorant cette merveilleuse journée, emplie de douceur, de baisers et, si ce n'est d'amour, de grandes affinités, que Duo s'endormit doucement, le sourire indécrochable de ses lèvres rouges. Une dernière pensée lui effleura l'esprit : il était près à l'aimer complètement. Quatre ne lui volerait pas la vedette, il resterait son petit ange, pur car il allait le devancer de quelques jours.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Duo fut réveillé par les coups peu discrets assénés à sa malheureuse porte. Il se leva, encore plongé dans ses doux rêves qui, bien sûr, avaient pour lieu principal les bras chaleureux d'un vampire bien connu. Il ouvrit le battant, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait : quelle était cette tornade blonde qui gesticulait dans sa chambre ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement, dévisagea un Duo, pas natté, les yeux se fermant alors qu'il tentait de rester debout. Il continua de le détailler et se mit à rougir subitement. Il se tourna et cria :

- Duo, maintenant que j'ai un petit ami, tu ne dois pas te montrer ainsi devant moi !

Le cri perçant de sa vierge effarouchée préférée lui permit de se reconnecter quelques instants avec la réalité. Peut-être que la rencontre avec un boxer lancé par le blond fut d'une grande aide pour la relance de son cerveau. Il enfila le sous-vêtement et se rallongea sur son lit, près à replonger dans ses pensées.

Quatre se chargea de l'en empêcher en venant se serrer à son corps. Du brouillard de son esprit, Duo put enfin sortir une phrase cohérente :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ton Trowa soit jaloux.

Et ce fut le cri de gloire que Quatre prononça qui remit sur terre l'esprit de notre cher Duo qui, décidément, n'était pas du matin.

- Mais, bien sûr ! Merci mon Duo !

Le blond allait repartir ainsi lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par un brun avec une tête ahurie.

- Hé ! Tu t'assoies et tu ne bouges pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué par le menu.

Quatre s'assit mais il ne parla pas immédiatement, peaufinant son plan dans sa tête.

- Depuis le soir où je suis devenu son calice, Trowa ne passe plus trop de temps avec moi : il ne me mord plus et je pense qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire remarquer que j'existe. Et le meilleur moyen pour cela, c'est, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, de le rendre jaloux ! Merci de m'avoir donné cette incroyable idée !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que si le Roi apprend que cette idée te vient d'une de mes phrases dites de travers, il va me coudre la bouche, pour de bon...

- Mais non, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même. De tout de façon, enchaîna. Quatre sur une voix toute triste, je ne sais pas si ça lui fera un quelconque effet : il se disait tant amoureux, mais dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a arrêté de rester auprès de moi. J'aurai du le savoir qu'un buveur de sang ne pouvait pas être fidèle.

Duo savait parfaitement que ces paroles étaient dictées par la douleur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ferait très mal à un certain vampire de sa connaissance si celui-ci les entendait, ce qui pouvait fort bien arriver suite à un coup de colère du blondinet. Il devait donc lui sortir ces idées de la tête rapidement.

- Écoute-moi, Quatre. On ne peut pas simuler comme l'aurait fait Trowa si, dans une improbable dimension parallèle, il ne ressentait rien pour toi. Ces sentiments étaient si forts qu'il a pris tellement le temps de te séduire... il a eu la révélation de sa vie le premier jour où il t'a rencontré ! Il est possible qu'en ayant passé tant de temps près de toi, il est pris du retard sur ses obligations seigneuriales et qu'il se dépêche de tout rattraper... Lui as tu seulement demandé à quelle fréquence il avait besoin de se nourrir de ton sang ?

Quatre réfléchissait sérieusement aux paroles de son ami. C'est ce que le brun admirait et appréciait particulièrement chez lui : il n'était pas emporté comme il l'était lui même, lui permettant ainsi de calmer ses humeurs pour éviter tout écueil. Il pouvait comprendre de ne pas avoir raison et revoyais alors sa position. Un véritable ange de bonté.

- Non, je pense que s'il avait vraiment une tonne de travail, il l'aurait fait avant. Et puis, il n'a pas passé tout son temps avec moi, je ne le voyais que pour quelques repas, lorsqu'il m'invitait à dîner. Et je ne lui ai pas demandé pour ses prises de sang mais, en bon gentleman, il aurait pu m'informer de la fréquence.

Enfin... quand il y mettait du sien et que cela ne concernait pas son vampire, apparemment. Il allait devoir jouer avec un Quatre qui lui était un peu inconnu.

- Au lieu de te précipiter ainsi et de l'accuser à tort et à travers, tu devrais lui demander directement : il te donnera peut-être une explication valable.

- Et puis quoi encore, il va se moquer de moi si je ne l'intéresse plus. Il va m'abaisser plus bas que terre et s'il s'est joué de moi, il le fera en public en prime, et je devrai supporter cette honte une longue partie de ma vie - sauf si je me suicide - car je dois le nourrir et que j'assumerai le rôle, que devrais-je dire, le devoir d'être son calice et que je l'accomplirai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

- Ne sois pas mélodramatique de si bonne heure le matin. Tu devrais réellement parler avec lui avant et je suis absolument sûr que le Roi ne te ridiculiserait pas parce qu'il t'aime, tout simplement.

Apparemment, Duo avait un peu trop défendu la position du Roi. L'œil enragé, Quatre semblait le fusiller sur place.

- Je suis venu dans cette chambre qui fut la mienne pour obtenir le réconfort d'un ami et point les remontrances de mon Chef. Si tu n'es pas dans mon camps, dis le, je m'en irai.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il adressa un pardon mental au vampire.

- Bien sûr que si je suis avec toi, mon ami. Allons rendre Trowa jaloux, je suis tout simplement génial d'avoir trouvé ce plan. Quel en sont les détails, mon petit blond ?

- Tu dois me dire qui de Heero ou toi a gagné le pari.

Duo ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation : quelle était cette question incongrue ?

- Eh bien, dans une certaine mesure, on peut dire que j'ai gagné, car Heero s'est confié à moi, mais d'un autre côté, il ne m'a pas dit des souvenirs très importants et il a eu tout le temps de me peloter.

Quatre lui faisait vraiment peur avec la tête qu'il affichait. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il commence à se frotter les mains comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire la meilleure affaire de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

- Parfait, parfait. Bravo tu as gagné, je t'adore mon petit Duo.

L'instant d'après, le futur natté se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre. Il n'avait décidément rien compris. Pauvre Trowa, il allait souffrir et Duo s'était toujours fié à ses pressentiments.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Duo s'était fait pouponner toute la matinée par des vampires qui étaient venues s'incruster dans sa chambre. Il avait ouvert la porte à une, et en voilà des dizaines et encore des dizaines, envahissant son refuge. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un homme. Son habit blanc symbolisait la soumission, d'après ce que disait l'autre. La pureté, d'après celle de gauche. Il n'avait retenu aucun nom : beaucoup trop d'un coup...

- Il lui faut les cheveux libres.

Là, il avait crié. Il n'était pas question qu'il passe trois heures après la cérémonie à se démêler les cheveux, seulement parce que deux vampires avaient trouvé que cela faisait de lui un véritable calice ainsi. Heero le prendrait avec sa natte ou pas du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs rougi en comprenant le double sens de sa phrase... il ne pensait pas à ce soir. Pas encore, il profiterait de cette petite fête qui allait changer sa vie.

Il avait eu une heure à lui pour angoisser tranquillement. Comment est ce que ça allait se passer ? Il détestait cette manie qu'avait les vampires de ne pas faire de répétitions, de ne rien prévoir à l'avance. Il devrait changer ça. Pas de Quatre en vu, pas de rumeur affreuse sur le blond ou sur Trowa... les dégâts avaient été moindres ou la vengeance de son ami n'avait pas encore commencé ?

Trowa l'attendait près de la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors, prêt ?

- Pas plus près que je ne l'étais la dernière fois que je te l'ai dit. Est-ce donc une manie de ne rien préparer à l'avance, minuté à la seconde près ?

- Pourquoi, tu aurais voulu faire deux fois la cérémonie ?

Les vampires n'avaient pas ça dans leur culture. Rester sur ses bases très rationnelles pour éviter de penser à ce qui allait se dérouler dans la grande salle. Oh non, il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir à ça !

Pourtant, Duo passa les portes tel un conquérant, revêtu de son assurance des grands jours qui faisait de lui le Chef des Hommes.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Wufei mit un certain temps pour comprendre le sens des paroles de Quatre. Celui-ci dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lui expliquer la situation et ce n'est qu'après s'être légèrement calmé à la vue du visage complètement perdu de l'asiatique, qu'il lui répéta lentement :

- J'ai gagné ! Duo a eu ce qu'il voulait de ton frère ! Tu dois m'inviter à danser. Et il faut que tu te fasses le plus beau possible ! Mets ta meilleure tenue, offre moi une rose, même !

Wufei rit de l'enthousiasme du blond :

Je suis très surpris qu'Heero se soit laissé faire et j'en suis heureux pour eux : c'est mieux s'ils se connaissent et s'apprivoisent. Je vais honorer notre pari, notre famille tient toujours ses promesses. Mais pourquoi tant d'artifices ?

- S'il te plait ?

Quatre méritait bien à cet instant le surnom que Duo lui avait dédié « Petit ange ». Ce démon savait faire craquer qui il voulait. C'est pourquoi Wufei accepta, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'aux derniers jours et quoi de mieux qu'une danse avec un petit blond ? Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, d'autant plus que Wufei ne devait pas lâcher ses imbéciles d'organisateurs qui ne savaient pas même gérer leurs propres affaires. Après avoir lancé quelques derniers ordres et relégué ses responsabilités à un vampire de confiance, il partit s'habiller tout comme le petit blond. Quatre était très fier de son plan. Après tout, si Trowa ne lui avait fait la cour uniquement pour apaiser un grand désir, il fallait réveiller cette envie, la tenir éveillée et brulante comme la braise, attiser sa jalousie, enflammer son besoin de possession, l'hypnotiser par son corps dansant, dangereux et indomptable, tout comme le feu dans l'âtre, le rendre dépendant peu à peu, vicieusement, à sa présence pour qu'il se rende compte, trop tard, qu'il avait trop froid sans son corps et son sang. Quatre savait qu'il gagnerait cette bataille car le vampire lui avait expliqué qu'une fois qu'il avait fait de lui un calice, le maitre en lui ne pouvait plus se nourrir d'autre chose que de ce liquide rouge affolant, pulsant dans ses veines, donnant vie à chaque partie de ce corps dont il ne semblait pas avoir encore conscience. Quatre allait uniquement lui faire réaliser que son corps était aussi _bon _que cette épaisse boisson dont il raffolait tant. Son plan d'attaque était infaillible et commençait maintenant. Il avait tout son temps pour le faire plier. Une lueur décidée et légèrement perverse brillait aussi fort dans ses yeux que la lumière du soleil. Et il était aussi chaud...

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Le silence se fit dans la salle en voyant entrer le Chef des Hommes, Duo pour les intimes, drapé dans une large robe blanche, dont la texture semblait aussi douce que sa peau de porcelaine, reflétant avec douceur les flammes des bougies de la salle. Ses cheveux lâchés entouraient son visage fin, cascadaient sur ses épaules et glissaient sur la soie pure. Duo n'avait jamais essayé de marcher en robe et si Trowa ne le tenait pas ferment, il était certain qu'il se serait emmêlé les pieds dans les pans qui cachaient ses pieds nus. Heureusement pour Duo, frileux, le chemin jusqu'au siège richement décoré qui l'attendait était marqué par un tapis moelleux et chaux. La robe s'arrêtait parfaitement au niveau du sol sur le devant, cachant toute peau de ses jambes, tout en ne l'incommodant pas plus. Elle paraissait légèrement plus longue à l'arrière, suivant ses pas assurés. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeurs par de légères perles dorées accrochées sur le devant de ses cheveux. Duo n'avait retenu que leur utilité : ses cheveux ne cachaient pas son visage. Il avait cependant était obligé de remarquer que les dames qui l'avaient réquisitionné bien trop longtemps avaient fait un travail remarquable. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se remettrait en robe. Il ne ressemblait pas à une jeune demoiselle ainsi, mais la forme de l'habit lui donnait sans aucun doute une apparente fragilité et douceur propre au calice. La soumission était sensée transparaître dans le port de cette tenue, mais Duo avait la tête levée, montrant à tous qu'il s'agissait de sa décision, qu'il en était fier et qu'il ne s'abaissait aucunement face à qui que ce soit. Il remettait sur un pied d'égalité les hommes et les vampires. Il ne craignait personne, ses yeux fixés sur Heero étaient durs et déterminés, affichant la solennité de l'acte. Chacun pouvait prendre conscience de l'importance de cette cérémonie : le premier lien initié par un homme depuis très longtemps.

Duo ne fit pas attention aux centaines de vampires amassés dans la salle et il ne remarqua qu'à peine les longues tables débordant de plateaux apéritifs ou de boissons. Il ne put remercier le Roi et Wufei d'avoir fait interdire toute boisson spécifiquement vampirique sur les tables. Il ne vit pas les regards suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Il ressentait uniquement l'instant comme le plus important de sa vie, pour les hommes, pour la paix si chère à son cœur. Il était heureux de devenir le calice du vampire qui le fixait, des deux yeux bleus dont il ne pouvait plus se détourner. Aucun doute n'apparut dans son esprit, il voulait lui appartenir, autant qu'il voulait le bien entre leur peuple. Il vivait son mariage. Ses lèvres sourirent, ses yeux lui répondirent par un léger éclat. Et il continua d'avancer.

Trowa remarqua tous les changements qui étaient survenus dans la posture de l'homme dont il tenait le bras. Il le respectait profondément d'agir ainsi et il lui espérait tout le bonheur possible. Il connaissait bien Heero même si celui-ci avait subitement changé et s'était détourné de lui. Ils étaient désormais rivaux mais Trowa n'aurait pas voulu confier celui dont il était devenu ami à quelqu'un d'autre. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Heero était distant alors que Duo était amical et impulsif. L'un était là pour tempérer l'autre et l'empêcher de mettre sa vie en jeu, autant qu'il l'avait fait en se déplaçant jusque dans les entrailles du château des vampires. Quand il y repensait Trowa le trouvait réellement fou. C'était cette folie, cette impulsivité qui manquait dans la vie d'aujourd'hui de son ancien ami. Car, pour Trowa, l'asiatique ne vivait plus qu'au bout de longues réflexions théoriques qui évaluaient les différentes étapes de ses actions. L'étincelle qu'était Duo animerait ce tas de muscle afin de lui donner un avenir plus humain. Trowa était heureux pour lui, pour eux.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Duo s'assit près d'Heero, Trowa l'aidant discrètement dans la manipulation de sa robe et tourna son visage vers l'immense espace empli de vampires muets par la prestance des deux êtres sur la scène. Trowa, resté debout, récita les quelques phrases très peu utilisées dans le protocole. Il les avait apprises quelques heures auparavant car ses professeurs ne s'étaient pas doutés lors de son apprentissage qu'il y aurait un Chef assez fou pour accomplir ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

- Heero de Wing, confirmez vous vouloir Duo de Maxwell, Chef des hommes comme calice devant votre Roi ?

- Oui je le veux.

- Duo de Maxwell, confirmez vous vouloir Heero de Wing, grande famille de vampires, comme maître devant le Roi des vampires ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Heero semblait avoir attendu cette phrase pour se lever. Il s'approcha de Duo, dévoila doucement son cou en soulevant les longs cheveux pour les poser délicatement sur son autre épaule.

Trowa continua son rituel :

- Seras-tu son amant ?

- Oui, je le serai.

- Seras-tu un vampire protégeant son calice ?

- Je serai son vampire par les liens du sang.

Duo eut le malheur de jeter un regard à Heero. Il ne vit que les impressionnantes canines et une tension s'installa brutalement en lui. La peur, les souvenirs ressurgirent et il tourna la tête, fermant ses yeux pour se décontracter.

Heero avait sorti ses canines et mordit dans la veine palpitante. Le sang coula dans sa gorge, il s'agissait là d'une délicieuse liqueur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Et il ressentit toutes les pensées de son calice...

Heero lâcha rapidement Duo, lécha la plaie et se recula. Il regarda brièvement le visage de l'humain pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de voir. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur, ses yeux étaient plissés, impossibles à ouvrir et ses mains se tenaient au siège. Il souffrait. Et il souffrait encore alors qu'Heero ne le touchait plus.

Trowa conclut la cérémonie en disant :

- Ils sont désormais liés en tant que calice et maître.

Le Roi ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais rien d'agréable ne pouvait provoquer ces visages là. Apparemment, les vampires ne s'en étaient pas trop rendus compte et commençaient déjà à se servir sur les tables. Heero lui jeta un regard. Un de ceux qu'il comprenait sans lui poser de questions, comme autrefois. Là, il _sentait _qu'Heero lui demandait de se retirer avec Duo. Il lui donna son accord, distrayant les vampires pour que ceux-ci ne s'attardent pas sur le départ des deux liés, Heero portant un Duo dans ses bras qui ne souhaitait plus le lâcher.

**... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *****

Quatre entra dans la salle plutôt discrètement, l'attention était tournée vers son vampire, celui-ci couvrant le départ de son ami et de son vampire.

- Je te souhaite moins de complications qu'à moi, mon cher Duo.

Il repéra discrètement Wufei, lui fit un petit signe pour lui montrer où il était. Il ne devait absolument pas oublier leur pari, il voulait Trowa. Quatre détailla des yeux la tenue de Wufei. Classe avec son ensemble noir, il n'avait pas oublié la rose rouge, qui lui donnait un caractère légèrement romantique. Tout était prêt pour que le plan soit lancé, advienne que pourra.

Les danses ne commençaient pas tout de suite, Wufei connaissait l'organisation de la soirée par coeur. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas inviter Quatre dès la première danse, ils se feraient trop remarquer, il ne souhaitait pas provoquer un scandale. Le blond devrait s'armer de patience, l'asiatique ne viendrait lui demander une danse que dans une heure seulement. Alors que Quatre semblait déjà sur les nerfs, cela ne s'arrangerait pas. Wufei ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le blond semblait tellement énervé. Il n'y avait aucune raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa avait vu son blond entrer. Celui-ci avait rapidement détourné son regard de sa personne. Trowa sourit en détaillant le corps sous ses yeux. Quatre était un ange de beauté et de douceur, il était heureux qu'il ait accepté d'être son calice. Il était également très intelligent : il parvenait à tenir en place une organisation provisoire humaine, à plusieurs kilomètres du moindre humain, excepté Duo. Le Roi ne doutait pas une seconde d'épanouir entièrement son couple avec une telle perle dans sa vie. Il lui avait déjà apporté tant de bonheur ! Et que son sang était délicieux ! Un sourire d'envie et chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son discours à ses sujets, pour s'adresser à son plus proche conseiller :

- Je ne resterai pas toute la soirée, j'aimerai la passer avec mon calice.

- Bien, mon Roi.

Quatre commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter, lorsque les musiques débutèrent. Cela lui permit d'attendre encore un petit quart d'heure que Wufei se présente :

- Et bien, Quatre, viens honorer notre pari.

Quatre arbora une moue confiante et heureuse de pouvoir danser avec son ami.

La danse débuta, après que Wufei ait accroché dans les cheveux blonds, la fleur qu'il portait sur sa poitrine jusque là.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore dansé avec Trowa, je ne suis pas sensé t'avoir pour une danse en premier, cela va nourrir les commérages...

- J'ai déjà attendu toute une partie de la soirée, si ton Roi ne se décide pas à m'inviter, je ne vais pas le faire à sa place.

Peut-être était-ce de la rancœur que le chinois perçut dans la voix du blond. Peut-être était-ce de la tristesse mêlée à la colère. Toujours est il, qu'il eut un très mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son Roi où une certaine indignation et violence régnaient. Il ne posa aucune question et se dépêcha d'offrir les mains du blond au Roi, en espérant très fort que celui-ci serait clément et écouterait ses explications.

Le Roi s'adressa directement au blond, tout en continuant de tourner et virevolter sur l'espace de danse, dupant ainsi beaucoup de ses sujets : pour ceux-ci, toute cette mise en scène était prévue.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de te montrer ainsi au bras d'un autre vampire que moi ?

- Mais, je dansais.

Quatre n'était absolument pas innocent, mais une satisfaction profonde l'animait : le Roi était jaloux.

- Te rends tu compte de ce que va penser la communauté vampirique ? C'est aussi grave qu'une trahison, ce n'est pas qu'un jeu, je devrais presque tuer Wufei pour les gestes qu'il vient d'avoir à ton égard sans mon accord !

Quatre ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Il tentait cependant d'en rester à son plan :

- Ne dis pas de sottises : ce n'est qu'une danse entre amis pour un simple pari.

L'humain croisa le regard du Roi, et il perdit immédiatement de sa superbe. Ceux-ci étaient tellement froid... il était dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Il semble que nous n'ayons pas le même code de conduite, les vampires et les hommes. C'est pourquoi je t'accorde mon pardon. Cependant, tu m'avoueras toutes les raisons en détail dès maintenant.

Après un dernier salut à son conseiller, il sortit de la salle, tenant fermement le poignet du blond, le trainant presque derrière lui. Ils devaient s'expliquer.

**Une fin un peu tristounette, mais rassurez vous, Heero aura de bons arguments pour **_**détendre **_**Duo ^^. D'après vous, Quatre va-t-il arrêter d'être fier, ou bien Trowa s'excusera-t-il avant ? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Milles pardons pour cette si longue absence. J'espère m'être faite pardonner avec le premier chapitre de mon autre fic. Voilà la suite et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle plaise à tous !! Bonne lecture !! **

**Chapter 18 : Des sentiments mouvementés.**

Ils sortaient de la salle. Enfin. Duo avait ses poings serrés au niveau de la chemise d'Heero, ne souhaitant plus le lâcher. Une fois définitivement dehors, Duo se permit de se détendre car il se sentait en confiance près d'Heero. Sous le coup de la pression qu'il s'était lui même imposée, il s'évanouit légèrement, sa panique s'échappant par vague de son corps, une dernière pensée en tête : il avait réussit, la paix pourrait bientôt gagner le cœur de tous.

Heero traversa les longs couloirs sans y prêter attention. Seules les sensations d'angoisse qu'il avait perçues chez son calice l'entêtaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer des sentiments aussi forts. Les vampires n'avaient pas pour habitude de respecter les codes de conduites. Cependant tous respectaient trois règles vitales au maintien de l'ordre : respecter son Roi et le considérer comme tel, ne pas provoquer de guerre entre les peuples sans l'avis de son Roi et la dernière, celle qui concernait aujourd'hui notre vampire, était celle de respecter son calice. Le vampire devait faire preuve d'égards envers son calice, c'est-à-dire, le protéger et le considérer comme son égal, le calice n'étant pas uniquement un frigo sur patte. Cette considération se devait d'exister dès le début de la nouvelle relation. C'est pourquoi le vampire, lors de la première morsure, imposait une barrière afin de ne pas investir impudiquement les pensées de l'homme, incapable de se défendre contre cette invasion. Malgré le « mur » psychique parfaitement bâti par Heero, celui-ci avait pu sentir la panique qui avait submergé Duo. La surprise du vampire était donc de taille.

Le cours de ses pensées le menait à obliger Duo à se confier. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir à l'aise près de lui si une peur irraisonnée lui broyait les entrailles à chaque vue de ses canines. Arrivés à sa chambre, Heero le déposa sur le grand lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante afin de préparer un gant d'eau fraiche. Agissant avec naturel à sa plus grande surprise, lui qui n'avait jamais accompli de tels gestes, il déposa délicatement le linge sur le front de notre natté. Il agissait comme dans un rêve, comme s'il baignait encore dans ses pensées, son seul but étant d'apaiser Duo en lui montrant sa présence. Il s'assit près de lui, le couvant du regard, et tendit la main vers ses longs cheveux. Une mèche coula entre ses doigts, s'échappant pour se laisser ensuite caresser par les doigts étrangers. Continuant son petit manège, enroulant entre ses phalanges les doux cheveux, Heero ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que Duo se réveillait.

Duo papillonna des yeux, tentant de se rappeler où il était. Il voyait uniquement un énorme carré blanc. En détournant ses pupilles du plafond, il comprit qu'il se trouvait sur un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il put enfin noter la présence d'Heero, debout à quelques mètres du lit, qui affichait un visage surpris, l'observant comme une étrangeté. Le vampire détourna rapidement la tête, comme gêné. Le brun se rassit sur le lit, prit le fin tissus pour le rafraîchir un tant soit peu.

Heero brisa le silence par certaines civilités d'usage :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis évanoui.

- Ne me mens pas, je l'ai senti. Pourquoi as-tu donc paniqué ?

Duo n'apprécia pas le ton de la phrase, qui pourtant n'était qu'une impulsion inquiète. La faculté d'Heero de lire ses envies lui déplaisait fortement. C'est pourquoi il réagit durement :

- Ça ne te concerne en rien. Tu as eu ta dose de bouffe, alors fiche-moi la paix.

Heero n'était pas prêt à en démordre, il saurait dès ce soir ce que Duo souhaitait lui cacher. Il réfléchit rapidement à la manière de procéder sans vexer plus l'humain. Avec un léger rictus qui révélait ses volontés à ceux qui avait appris ses expressions, il demanda, volontairement provoquant :

- Parce que tu crois que la pauvre gorgée que tu m'as donnée suffit ? Je ne voulais pas que tu paniques plus, devant tous.

Duo ne répondit pas à la provocation, s'enfermant dans son mutisme, le visage fermé, résigné à remplir sa nouvelle charge. Mais Heero voulait des réponses et il les obtiendrait.

* * *

Trowa ne lâchait pas son poignet. Sa main encerclait ses os, l'obligeant à tenir la cadence de sa démarche. Il les enferma dans leur chambre. Quatre put observer la colère froide qui tendait le corps de Trowa. Son vampire était magnifique ainsi. Le blond aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi à l'admirer si toutes ces mauvaises ondes n'étaient pas dirigées vers lui... Il finit par avouer ses manigances.

Il raconta son impression de ne valoir plus grand chose à ses yeux. Son impression de manque, d'être seul en permanence. S'il avait fait cette demande à Wufei c'était pour que le vampire réagisse, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une réelle insulte au Roi. Leurs codes de conduites semblaient différer en quelques points... Trowa n'ajouta aucun commentaire après le récit de Quatre, il souffla un peu, fermant les yeux, pour ne pas s'emporter, peut-être, le blond avait du mal à savoir quels sentiments traversaient Trowa à cet instant. Le calice eut une pensée pour son ami c'est pourquoi il supplia son amour de pardonner le chinois et de ne pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Tout était entièrement de sa faute, il devait assumer. Trowa sortit de la salle, Quatre comprit ses derniers mots :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai très bien compris que tout était entièrement du à ta petite personne. »

Quatre fut très vexé par les paroles de son vampire, il s'était excusé et prenait ses responsabilités, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il le traite ainsi.

* * *

Le natté avait tourné la tête complètement, laissant sa gorge dévoilée, fermant les yeux, attendant que Heero fasse ce qu'il avait à faire et s'en aille. Mais le vampire voulait le faire réagir, pas le vexer. Heero surplomba de tout son corps Duo, le mettant en position d'infériorité. Il prit un peu brutalement ses poignets en les levant au-dessus de la tête du natté, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il voyait dans ses yeux l'interrogation face à son geste :

- Je ne voudrai pas que tu ais un mouvement incontrôlé à cause de ta peur**.**

Profitant qu'il le regarde, Heero sortit ses jolies canines. Duo ferma ses paupières rapidement.

- Regarde-les.

Heero employait un ton autoritaire, pour l'obliger à suivre cet ordre. Le regard colérique qu'il reçut ne l'importa nullement et il continua sur sa lancée en capturant le menton de l'autre main, qu'il tint bien élevé. Heero plongea alors dans son cou afin de se rapprocher de sa carotide. Il laissa quelques baisers doux dans le creux de son cou, percevant des frissons qui n'étaient malheureusement pas uniquement du désir comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ses longues dents frôlèrent la peau, sans la blesser puis son souffle traça une fine ligne de poils hérissés jusqu'à l'oreille de son calice **:**

-Ton cœur accélère sous l'effroi, ta peau frissonne de peur et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout ton corps n'est pas épouvanté à l'idée d'être mordu ?

Il eut une réponse quelque peu agressive :

- Sers-toi rapidement et tais-toi !

Le mordre réellement n'était pas dans l'intention première d'Heero : il pensait que son petit scénario suffirait à effrayer le natté qui se confirait alors. Son calice avait un très fort caractère et il l'appréciait pour cela aussi. Décidé à passer à l'acte, il revint près de la veine qui battait fort. Les deux morceaux d'émail se glissèrent dans les trous déjà présents dans la chair. Maintenant que le lien était créé, il voyait avec plus de précision les horreurs à l'origine de la crainte de Duo. Le natté retint avec peine le cri dans sa gorge, ses yeux débordèrent et le trahirent. Il put revoir en même temps que Heero les images de sa vie passée. Heero se retira rapidement, le serrant fort dans ses bras puissants, le consolant comme on le fait avec un enfant en le berçant doucement. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il l'avait fait pour le bien de Duo, pour que celui-ci prenne confiance en lui et efface ces images.

Duo après un moment finit par raconter son histoire et Heero vit presque les évènements, impuissants devant la souffrance de son compagnon.

_**Flash Back.**_

Dans son sommeil, il entendait des bruits terrifiants. Le petit garçon, apeuré, se réveilla brutalement. Les bruits persistaient dans sa tête et il courut dans la chambre de ses parents, comme tout enfant faisant un cauchemar. Alors qu'il entrait pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, une vision d'horreur fit son apparition. Son père se trouvait étalé sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, révulsés, le sang formant déjà une auréole autour de sa tête. Ne pouvant croire cette vision, le petit s'approcha doucement du corps près de la porte. En deux pas, il touchait la main froide et crispée de son père. Le contact permit au petit garçon de se rendre compte que son père était bien mort. Il voulut crier et pleurer, s'enfuir loin pour ne pas y croire, se consoler avec sa mère... sa mère ? Les yeux perdus de l'enfant remontèrent pour échapper à la vision du corps. Le lit au centre de la pièce accueillait alors deux corps. L'un se releva pour se diriger vers le petit corps tremblotant. Sa mère ne pourrait jamais plus le serrer dans ses bras. Elle aussi gisait, froide, sur le lit, le cou baigné du sang coulant encore. L'être inhumain s'approcha de lui, figé. Le petit ne le voyait pas, ses prunelles passaient d'un corps à l'autre, s'empêchant de comprendre. Il se réveilla un peu en sentant une poigne forte sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas en sentant les dents s'approcher de son coup. Mais le vampire, pour une raison inconnue s'écarta brutalement du corps, une expression de douleur imprégnant ses traits. Le garçon réalisa enfin la longueur inhabituelle de deux dents chez l'autre homme. Peut-être réalisa-t-il qui était cet être, peut-être chercha-t-il à fuir la vision que lui offrait la chambre à coucher. Dans tout les cas, cela lui sauva la vie : il partit en courant, profitant de la surprise du vampire. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à le rattraper, son dîner n'était pas terminé et celui-ci était même servi au lit.

Il s'enfuit en courant, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière, laissant la peur le guider entre les maisons. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la sortie du village. Il continua, sans jamais reprendre son souffle, s'écartant des horreurs de la nuit, essayant de rattraper la course du soleil pour voir le jour marquant la fin de ce cauchemar. Qui sait, peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout disparaîtra et sa mère le prendra gentiment dans ses bras chauds. Ses espoirs n'étaient là que pour empêcher son esprit de sombrer : le froid était trop mordant sur ses bras nus, le sol trop dur pour ses pieds sans chaussures, ses larmes trop glaciales sur ses joues rougies pour que ce ne soit pas réel.

L'aube lui offrit sa délivrance quelques heures plus tard, berçant le petit corps frigorifié, en boule sur le sol. La route l'avait mené dans la grande ville qui rattachait tous les villages des environs. Il avait couru jusque là et épuisé, il s'était réfugié sous l'auvent d'un immeuble, le protégeant du vent et de la rosée. Il était perdu.

Un jeune homme et sa bande l'accueillit. Solo le protégeait et lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne parla jamais de la mort de ses parents. Il apprit à se battre, à devenir indépendant, à comprendre comment fonctionnait la population. Malheureusement, pour survivre ils devaient voler et Solo se fit un jour attraper. Il était un des plus vieux avec Solo et il avait fait la promesse à celui-ci de protéger tout le reste de la bande s'il devait lui arriver malheur. C'est pourquoi, après une nuit de pleurs sur la sentence du chef du groupe qui devrait passer presque dix ans en prison, il mena les jeunes à l'église d'un des villages. Ils devaient s'écarter de la ville et donc de tout moyen de subvenir à leur besoin et de s'enfuir aisément. Sans leur chef, cela devenait cependant nécessaire. Hélène et le père Maxwell les accueillir, heureux de les sauver du destin si noir que leur offrait la rue. Cela ne dura qu'un temps puisque quelques mois plus tard, un groupe de vampire attaqua l'église, défiant les croix dont ils ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde. Ces monstres vils attaquaient aussi bien les hommes de Dieu que les enfants innocents. Duo tentait de rassembler sa bande et de s'enfuir au plus vite. Cependant les flammes commencèrent à lécher les murs tout autour d'eux, rendant plus difficile la fuite. La panique en submergea beaucoup qui alors, couraient dans tous les sens, devenant des proies affolées. Les vampires s'amusaient de la peur qui gagnait tous les visages. Entièrement brûlé par les flammes, le mur s'effondra, pressant Duo vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait plus sauver personne s'il voulait vivre. Il courra jusqu'à la petite porte derrière et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut bien éloigné. Apparemment, malgré le regroupement autour de l'église, personne ne l'avait vu sortir. Tous les villageois étaient là, observant avec une félicité haineuse les flammes. Duo ne comprenait plus rien : c'était ces hommes qui avaient enflammé l'église ? Ils n'avaient pas d'abord cherché à secourir les prêtres et les enfants ? Leur volonté de vengeance était plus forte que desremords ? N'étaient-ils pas aussi inhumains que les créatures de la nuit à l'intérieur ? Duo partit en courant, les images se succédant, tantôt celles du feu brulant sa maison et les corps de ses amis sous les visages satisfaits des pyromanes ou encore celles des corps blancs, presque surnaturels, au visage couvert du sang de leur victime. Ce carnage était sa faute. Ses morts pèseraient sur sa conscience toute sa vie, IL avait mené les enfants de la rue ici. C'était presque comme s'IL les avait tués de ses propres mains.

Il apprend quelques temps plus tard que Solo meurt en prison. Les mauvaises qualités d'hygiène qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de sa vie lui avait apporté une maladie qu'on ne s'était pas empressé de guérir chez un voleur. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits, sa haine envers lui même ne faisait que s'accroitre, une certaine violence animait désormais tous ses gestes. Il était devenu telle une bête traquée, blessée, ses moindres déplacements n'étaient effectués que dans le but de survivre. Survivre pour se venger. Il avait besoin de frapper, c'est pourquoi il participa à de nombreuses batailles des rues. Au départ, il était assommé très vite : ses réflexes lui servaient à ne pas se faire prendre lors de ses vols, mais ils n'étaient pas adaptés pour le combat. Il plongeait encore et encore entre les corps et coups, comme une autopunition, il acceptait ces bleus parcourant sa peau. Il apprit vite cependant, il s'entraîna longtemps, sa violence toujours plus vive. Il commença à aimer l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il se défoulait sur un adversaire, il ne pensait plus à ses souvenirs, il ne gardait que sa répulsion envers ces hommes qui ne les avaient pas aidés dans cette église, préférant tout brûler. C'était ça qui le faisait gagner. S'il pensait trop à sa hargne contre les vampires, il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre de vengeance et cela le rendait presque fou.

Un jour, il se réveilla de la vie qu'il menait. Il ne faisait plus que se battre, volant pour manger, dormant que d'un œil, le couteau déjà en main. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Même si les hommes le craignaient désormais, il n'obtiendrait pas sa vengeance sur ces êtres surnaturels. C'est pourquoi il s'éloigna un temps de la civilisation, il réussit à détacher sa haine qui le faisait autrefois avancer. Il apprit à la contrôler pour qu'elle ne prenne pas le pas sur sa pensée. Il chercha longtemps à maîtriser son corps à la perfection, autant que son esprit. Il divisa si bien sa colère et sa partie réfléchie que ce fut comme deux êtres différents. Cette seconde personnalité est un être qui fait parti intégrante de lui, qui est lui. Sa folie était désormais enfermée en lui et Duo décidait quand elle ressortait. Lorsqu'il devenait ce que tous appelleront par la suite Shinigami, son physique semblait changer car sa haine est tellement concentrée que son corps se crispe, se penche, se tend, pour ne plus être qu'une arme. Si ce nom est né c'est parce que sa forme ressemblait à ce que le peuple humain s'imaginait du Dieu de la Mort. De plus, aucun ne survécut à un combat singulier. Aucun. Il réapparut donc en ville un an après. Il se chercha un petit boulot afin de faire quelques études. Ce n'était là qu'un prétexte pour se renseigner sur ses ennemis. Il se découvrit cependant un goût pour la littérature et il commença à s'instruire par plaisir. Il combattait encore, il ressentait de temps à autre le besoin d'évacuer la pression de Shinigami dans son être. Et ce fut à une de ces batailles qu'un villageois s'écria : « C'est Shinigami ! ». Il profita de cette image pour être craint et respecté.

Le Chef des hommes finit par mourir et Duo apprit l'existence de la compétition, de la nécessité de posséder l'immunité et il tenta sa chance. Il devient Chef suite aux épreuves qu'il effectua aisément et décida de protéger son peuple afin que personne ne vive une histoire aussi atroce que la sienne. Sa vengeance n'était pas assouvie mais il avait su faire la différence entre son devoir et ses propres motivations personnelles.

Après son récit, Heero se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, essuyant une dernière fois les larmes qui coulaient inconsciemment sur les joues de son humain. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après quelques dernière phrases d'Heero :

- Tu apprendras à me différencier de ces vampires. Je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui attaquent les hommes ainsi. Je t'enseignerait la confiance. La morsure d'un vampire peut apporter autant la mort et la douleur que l'appartenance et la douceur. N'oublie pas que tu es désormais mon calice Duo, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, mes dents ne sont dévouées qu'à ton plaisir, crois-moi. Elles se feront aiguisées pour te protéger et douces et aimantes près de ton cou. Elles sont complètement inoffensives face à ton corps. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

Désormais une toute autre ligne existait dans son esprit, le rendant plus décidé. Il ne se vengerait pas du peuple des vampires, car tous n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'il avait entraperçus dans sa vie. Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Il avait connu des hommes aussi machiavéliques et haïssables, mais certains étaient bons, comme Solo et sa bande ou Père Maxwell et les prêtres. Si les vampires qui avaient assassiné ses amis marchaient encore sur cette Terre, Duo s'assurerait qu'ils la quittent le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Réléna entra dans le château de son Roi. Elle se fit la remarque qu'une fête avait du avoir lieu, vu le nombre de personne se trouvant dans la grande salle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas été invitée. Cela avait vraiment du être ennuyant sans elle...

Elle trouva rapidement son cousin dans un coin reculé, près de l'entrée. Il semblait se morfondre seul, assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, comme tentant de percer le mystère des lignes blanches entre les carreaux au sol. Heureuse de retrouver son confident, elle s'approcha en un bond du blond. Il sursauta sous le contact. Réléna ne s'en formalisa pas et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Même si beaucoup disait qu'elle était égocentrique – et une autre caractéristique ? - il appréciait réellement la jeune fille pour son caractère dévolu envers ses réels amis. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle et c'était l'essentiel. Après un court échange de banalité, ils s'isolèrent dans un des nombreux salons que contenait la demeure. Un verre à la main, Zechs s'assit sur le canapé et chercha à démêler son esprit afin d'exposer clairement la situation. Il devait montrer ses sentiments tels qu'ils étaient et non tels qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient.

Afin de le mettre à l'aise, la jeune vampire amena le sujet important dans leur conversation :

- Tu me semblais paniqué dans ta lettre. Comment puis-je t'apaiser ? Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide pour tenir tes relations, alors en quoi puis-je t'être utile aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as jamais tenu compte de mon avis sur ce sujet, je risque de ne pas pouvoir réellement te conseiller...

- Je sais que ton point de vue dans les relations est d'attendre le grand amour. Je ne crois pas en son existence donc je profite de ce que la vie me donne.

- Alors explique-moi ce que tu ressens de différent cette fois.

- Habituellement, une fois que j'ai couché avec la personne, son corps ne m'obsède plus, je le vois à peine. Seulement pour lui mon intérêt ne s'est pas atténué. Mon désir pour son corps est toujours aussi fort. Une autre particularité existe également dans notre relation. Je me suis longtemps amusé avec lui, le taquinant doucement. J'ai envie de continuer ce jeu, de le faire rougir de gêne face à son désir, de le rendre timide sous mes mains. Je me tournais en dérision afin qu'il accepte de coucher avec moi et j'ai pu, lors de cette drague acharnée, étudier toutes les palettes de sa personnalité. Son rire est indispensable à mes journées et je ne me suis jamais senti tellement apaisé que lorsque j'ai dormi près de lui...

Ses traits s'étaient relaxés en repensant aux sensations d'un réveil tenant un corps chaud près de lui.

- Si je ne connaissais pas si bien ton mode de conduite et si j'employais mes propres mots, je dirais que tu es amoureux. Et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple passade !

- Voyons, Rél, c'est inconcevable ! Moi, l'un des plus grands dragueurs que cette terre porte, je serai épris ?

- Pourquoi les hommes ne pensent jamais avec leur cœur ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Plus fort, elle tenta de raisonner son cousin :

- Que risques-tu à tenter d'être heureux ?

Un marmonnement lui répondit. Son regard décidé fit répéter plus distinctement Zechs :

- Je risque ma réputation. Plus personne ne me prendra au sérieux si jamais, comme je le pense, il s'agit là d'une pulsion un peu plus forte. Je ne pourrai plus jouer avec ces corps d'un soir !

- Tu ne peux me dire ça. Je sais que ta réputation t'importe peu : tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce que les autres pensent, tu peux d'ailleurs très bien les manipuler. De plus, tu ne m'aurais pas appelée si tu ne t'étais pas douté que ces sentiments n'étaient pas anodins. Je t'en prie, ne perds pas cette chance.

A ce point de la conversation, Réléna savait que seul son cousin pourrait prendre une décision. C'est donc sur un sujet plus léger que s'orienta le discours : après tout ils se retrouvaient en famille ils se devaient de fêter cela.

_**Mots de la fin ( très très importants ^^ ):**_

**Ne pleurez pas, tout va bientôt s'arranger... pour tout le monde ? Je parie que personne n'est capable de deviner ce qu'il y a dans ma petite tête pour la suite entre le couple Wufei et Zechs !! Celui-qui devine aura... euh... disons... **_**un extrait du chapitre suivant en exclusivité dans sa boîte mail !**_** Alors, alors ??**

_**Merikhemet :**__** Moi je sais, moi je sais... ^^**_

**KaloOn :**** Toi tu comptes pas, puisque tu es déjà la première personne à recevoir les chapitres .**

_**Merihemet :**__** Je ne compte pas ?!!! Je fais la grêve des corrections, na ! Plus de super dico. *boude***_

**KaloOn :**** Mais non, mais non, sans toi, je ne peux pas faire de chapitre, tu m'es indispensable ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas participer pour avoir un extrait de chapitre, parce que les autres n'auraient pas de chance de gagner ! Et que de tout de façon avant que la personne le reçoive (si UNE personne arrive à trouver ^^) tu le liras... **

_**Merikhemet :**__** C'est pas faux. Mais j'aime bien râler pour rien... ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

Un chapitre basée sur la psychose de Quatre... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop « psychotiquisée » et que vous l'apprécierez. Milles excuses d'avoir été si longues pour l'écrire !!

Bonne année à tous ! Je vous souhaite une super année 2010 ! En espérant que vous trouviez des bishos derrière votre porte demain matin ! :p Duo, comme cadeau, ça vous tente ? Je le commanderais bien s'ils avaient ça en stock ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19

Trowa venait de laisser Quatre, blessé par cette dernière phrase tranchante. Le blond croyait être dans son bon droit. Après tout, le vampire avait confirmé par son comportement le peu de considération qu'il avait pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait même pas eu l'air d'essayer de comprendre son attitude et n'avait en aucun cas nié les accusations de son calice. Tout était désormais clair pour lui :Trowa n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Le blond s'enferma dans ses contestations malheureuses. Il avait la sensation de n'être qu'une réserve de sang aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait... Un simple objet usuel qu'on ne remarque même plus lorsqu'il est en notre possession. Si seulement il avait été autrement, moins androgyne, plus grand, plus beau, peut-être aurait-il pu plaire au si magnifique vampire, magnétique et ténébreux. Comment faire pour que Trowa ne le regarde pas avec dédain et colère ? Pour qu'il ne soit pas la risée de tous ? Sa vie qui semblait se diriger vers le bonheur était désormais encrée dans le désespoir. Car, y avait-il un moyen d'arranger les choses ? Apparemment, il avait en plus compliqué politiquement les choses pour son brun.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du provoquer la jalousie de son vampire... Avait-il mal fait ? Parce que ses agissements partaient d'une bonne intention, mais maintenant... voudrait-il encore de sa présence ? Il fallait absolument se faire pardonner... Il fallait qu'il arrange ce qu'il avait créé, en priant très fort pour que tout ne soit pas détruit éternellement. Oui, il espérait que Trowa saurait le pardonner.

Il n'avait pas uniquement fait du mal à son mari mais également à son ami chinois qui se retrouvait dans une situation très inconfortable par sa faute. Il ferait en sorte que rien ne lui soit reprocher, quitte à en payer le prix fort. Il continuerait de défendre ses amis, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Cela simplifierait les choses... Trowa serait peut être apaisé s'il prenait à charge toutes les responsabilités. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à condamner l'un de ses amis. Et lui, le calice du Roi, n'était pas jugé, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de leur politique. En effet, pour les hommes, seul le Chef punissait son épouse, le peuple ne se serait pas permis d'intervenir, ni même les conseillers. Cela devait être de même chez les vampires, et comme Quatre était considéré comme l'époux du Roi... De plus son ami était loin d'être responsable, il n'avait fait que répondre à un de ses paris. Un pari sur Duo et Heero...

Il espérait de tout cœur que cela se passerait bien entre eux, qu'ils ne feraient pas les même erreurs qu'il avait commises. Son ami de toujours, son natté, lui manquait... Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à lui, pouvoir démêler à voix haute le nœud qui se formait dans sa tête en pensant et repensant à la situation. Il ne trouvait pas la sortie du labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Duo aurait surement pu le conseiller avec justesse et l'aider dans cette épreuve. Toute sa vie se jouait et le brun n'était pas près de lui. Il ne pouvait cependant rien lui reprocher car celui-ci devait subir une morsure... Avec ses affaires, le blond avait presque oublié le sujet de la soirée : la cérémonie de Duo, marquant la paix entre les deux espèces, le but de leur visite dans ce château.

L'envie d'effacer toute cette soirée s'imposait dans l'esprit du blond. Si seulement c'était possible... Au lieu de s'effondrer de désespoir, il aurait du être en train de fêter l'évènement avec Wufei et Duo, les yeux pétillants à l'annonce de la fin de la guerre de sang que les hommes et les vampires se livraient depuis des millénaires. Ces obsessions étouffaient le blond, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Mais il les retenait : ça aurait été montrer sa faiblesse alors qu'il s'était efforcé d'être fort toute sa vie. D'un bras vigoureux, il essuya ses yeux rouges, se coucha prestement dans le lit, tentant d'échapper au refrain infernal de ses soucis. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une solution, une fois calmé, au matin. Il s'allongea avec cet espoir de résoudre sa situation.

Par habitude, la vie choisit toujours de contredire nos désirs imminents. Elle agit avec les hommes comme une mère le ferait pour donner une leçon de morale à son enfant. Elle continue, avec obstination à nous montrer ce qu'on cherche à se cacher. C'est pourquoi, Quatre ne s'endormit pas ce soir là. Il resta éveillé, tournant énervé dans le lit, trop grand pour lui seul. Il finit par prendre une position de fœtus, attendant que Morphée vienne le bercer. Or, celui-ci étant de mèche avec Mlle La Vie, il se fit attendre. Ils n'accordèrent le sommeil au blond qu'une fois qu'il se sentit en sécurité, soit lorsque Trowa s'introduisit dans le lit. A ce moment là, Quatre comprit le message qu'ils ne cessaient de lui envoyer et découvrit que la simple présence de son mari l'apaisait. Le blond était damné : sans Trowa il ne pouvait se sentir bien et son sommeil s'enfuyait. Une tension s'installa entre eux, car son corps attendait que Trowa le prenne dans ses bras. Ce manque lui fit prendre une importante décision : il balaierait sa fierté pour que le vampire l'apprécie. Il ferait tout pour se retrouver quelque peu apprécié de son mari. Il s'endormit ensuite, gêné par l'absence du corps du vampire collé au sien.

Une porte que l'on fermait doucement. Un blond qui se réveillait dans un lit, seul. Trowa n'était pas là et son sourire lui manquait cruellement. Un dégout de lui même était accroché à son corps et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. C'était de sa faute si la situation en était là, il l'avait compris. Il resta amorphe quelques temps dans son lit, la nausée le prenant par à coup. Il ne chercha cependant pas à la combattre, pensant la mériter. En fin de matinée, son moral n'avait pas changé, toujours accompagné par ses sombres pensées. Il se sentait inutile et indésirable dans la vie des gens l'entourant. Peut-être que Duo pouvait encore le regarder en face... En pensant à son ami natté, il se rappela de sa décision la veille au soir. Ces souvenirs et les sentiments qu'il avait connu la veille, lui redonnèrent l'envie de changer sa situation. Il se leva alors : il s'était fixé un but à atteindre et motivé par une idée forte à laquelle il avait choisi de se tenir, son corps reprenait vie. Une certaine excitation le prit. Cela lui donna la force d'agir. Il prit une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place, s'habilla prestement et se rendit dans la chambre de son ami.

Son ancienne chambre.

Après avoir frappé, il entra doucement. La salle était vide. Pas une seule de leurs anciennes affaires ne traînait. Duo était déjà parti loger dans la chambre et la vie d'Heero. Le blond s'assit sur le lit. Avec pour garde du corps le vampire brun, aucun moyen d'accéder jusqu'à son ami. Il ne le verrait donc pas aujourd'hui, quand il avait tant besoin de lui. Qui pourrait l'aider et le soutenir ? Gravir les montagnes escarpées autour du château où régnaient des créatures très dangereuses semblait plus aisé que de regagner le respect de son vampire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se faire pardonner. Qu'il ne le haïsse pas, au moins ! Qu'il puisse être toute sa vie près de lui. Même s'il était effacé, même s'il se fonderait avec les ombres, il serait toujours là pour soutenir cet être qui avait envahit son cœur si bien gardé. Que faire ?

Les yeux vides, l'esprit se torturant toujours, Quatre avançait dans les couloirs du château, sans faire attention à son entourage. Sa marche le mena inconsciemment devant les cuisines. Les odeurs apaisantes, telle celle du pain chaud sortant du four légèrement bruni sur le dessus, l'entraînèrent. Il poussa les grandes portes et arriva en plein milieu d'un ballet d'hommes et de femmes plus affairés les uns que les autres. L'agitation autour de lui alors qu'il ne savait quelle décision prendre, lui donna suffisamment d'adrénaline pour le sortir de son état léthargique. L'idée lui vint alors naturellement. En voyant les mains pétrirent une pâte, d'autres lavées de belles cerises, d'autres encore installant avec art les aliments dans des assiettes, l'envie folle de se joindre à eux le prit au dépourvu. Oui, c'était ça. Quoi de mieux qu'un repas pour adoucir les cœurs ? En tout cas, il y avait moins de chance que cela se transforme en catastrophe désastreuse.

Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, ce qui expliquait tout ce monde dans les cuisines. Quatre, ne voulant gêner personne, s'était installé dans un coin et attendait. Il était né dans un bonne famille et il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il lui était donc impossible de faire le moindre met pour son vampire. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à l'un d'entre eux de l'aider à préparer un repas ? Mais pour ça, il devait attendre qu'il y ait moins de pression sur ces hommes.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un chinois débarquer dans les cuisines, criant à tout va des ordres aux serveurs, aux cuisiniers. Quatre observa la vitesse avec laquelle ses demandes étaient accomplies et avec quelle précision il dictait ses conseils à chacun. Wufei était un des intendants de ce château et menait l'organisation de la vie avec une main de maître. Quatre se dit alors que c'était une personne comme celle-ci qui pourrait l'aider pour le repas pour Trowa. Mais Wufei accepterait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr dans l'esprit du blond...

Une fois que tous les convives importants furent rassasiés, les cuisiniers purent eux-même manger et finir de tout nettoyer. Ils quittaient peu à peu les cuisines. Le lieu s'endormait doucement. Wufei, comme à son habitude, fit un dernier tour pour vérifier l'état des lieux. Il aperçut alors Quatre, qui, fatigué par ses pensées, s'était laissé bercer par la torpeur du lieu.

Wufei se permit de le réveiller :

- Quatre ? Demanda-t-il doucement, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux. Ayant honte de son comportement avec le chinois, Quatre lui présenta ses sincères excuses. Wufei les accepta bien volontiers, ne pouvant pas en vouloir à son ami. Heureux de s'être fait pardonner, Quatre lui sauta dans les bras, moitié riant, moitié pleurant. Après avoir mis Wufei au courant de sa décision, le chinois se proposa de l'aider.

- C'est parti !!!

Quatre avait travaillé ardemment toute la journée, demandant de l'aide à Wufei quand il en avait besoin. Il s'était excusé maintes fois auprès de lui et celui-ci l'avait aidé à tout organiser : table dressée avec élégance, plats raffinés faits de leurs propres mains, tenue parfaite afin de mettre Quatre en valeur. D'ailleurs, avant la séance d'essayage, ils avaient un peu décompressé de la journée en faisant une belle bataille d'eau dans les cuisines du château. Certains serviteurs s'étaient joints à eux, renforçant la bonne ambiance. Cela avait permis à Quatre de ne plus penser au désespoir de sa situation amoureuse.

Aucun n'avait fait attention à un blond qui passait par là. Une fois sa discussion avec sa sœur terminée, Zechs continuait, fidèle à son attitude coutumière, à déambuler dans le château au grès de ses pensées. Il avait pu admirer pendant quelques instants de torture le corps trempé de Wufei. Son torse luisait d'eau, lui rappelant les moments intenses qu'ils avaient vécu sous la douche durant cette unique nuit. Son pantalon le musclait, rendant son corps désirable et mystérieux. Zechs ne pouvait se mentir, il le désirait encore. Cependant, ce qui le choqua fut des pensées extravagantes pour le tombeur qu'il était car, non seulement il était emprunt de désir pour le chinois, mais il le trouvait attendrissant à jouer ainsi, comme un enfant. Des sentiments jamais encore éprouvés embrasait son être. Il avait envie de prendre Wufei dans ses bras et d'y rester. Ces réflexions, ces émotions incontrôlable lui firent peur et il s'enfuit. Il partit loin, espérant que la maladie qui le prenait guérirait par la distance. Il laissa le château derrière lui. En quelques instants, il ne pouvait plus qu'apercevoir la plus haute tour qui dominait toute la région. Il avait dépassé les arbres qui cachaient aux hommes l'existence des vampires et s'éloignait vers des terrains envahis d'autres créatures.

Oui, il l'oublierait.

Wufei avait laissé Quatre au pas de sa porte avec ses sincères encouragement. Il avait passé une journée extraordinaire en la présence d'un ami, ce qui lui avait permis d'effacer de son esprit ses déboires amoureux, pour un certains temps.

Trowa traversait à pas lent les couloirs de sa demeure. Il venait de vivre une longue et épuisante journée. Il était tard et une seule envie l'habitait : dormir. Son esprit était vide, ses jambes le portaient par habitude. Dans sa tête ne régnait que la douceur des draps d'un lit.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir de sa chambre, le vampire vit un de ses serviteurs sortir en fermant la porte de sa chambre, doucement. La panique fit réagir les muscles fatigués de Trowa : il l'attrapa au vol et la colère anima ses prunelles.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? Réponds immédiatement !

Le pauvre serviteur qui avait aidé Quatre à installer les plats et attendu avec lui pour servir l'humain et son Roi était pris de court par la haine du Roi

- Mon Roi, calmez vous, je vous en prie, je n'ai rien fait ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

Le Roi reprit son calme, restant cependant méfiant.

- Explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre.

Un malaise commençait à naître dans son être alors que son esprit fertile imaginait des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Quatre ? Est-il malade, blessé ? Parle !

Le serviteur posa ses mains sur celles de son Roi, posées sur son cou, qui l'empêchaient de parler librement. Trowa se détacha de lui, mais continua de le menacer du regard.

- Entrez dans votre chambre, vous verrez mon Roi.

Peu confiant, le Roi lui fit un signe de tête pour le laisser passer devant.

Le serviteur ouvrit la porte, entra et laissa au Roi comprendre sa méprise. Mais Trowa ne comprit pas pourquoi la présence d'un repas était censé expliquer le comportement de son sujet. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, pour se rassurer quant à la santé de son calice. Quatre était allongé dans le lit, endormi. Un regard interrogateur se posa alors sur le serviteur.

- Ce repas a été préparé par votre calice, afin de se faire pardonner. Je crois qu'il avait peur de votre haine et de votre colère. Il a demandé de l'aide pour ce repas, puisqu'il n'avait jamais cuisiné avant. Il s'est particulièrement appliqué à la tâche.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, pour intégrer les indications de son serviteur, Trowa le congédia en quelques mots:

- Je sais et cela est réciproque. Merci, pars.

Après un dernier salut, le serviteur partit en refermant la porte doucement, laissant au couple royal des instants d'intimité qu'ils auraient voulu tous les deux plus fréquents.

Quatre se réveilla de nouveau seul. Trowa s'était levé avant lui, encore une fois. Le vampire n'était pas venu hier soir profiter de son dîner et il n'avait pas pu s'excuser. Triste, déçu, Quatre resta toute la journée à se morfondre dans son lit. Il se rendormit, le sommeil agité par des visions d'une vie futur sans amour et sans joie. Vers cinq heure de l'après-midi une caresse légère le réveilla. Une main parcourait doucement sa joue, des doigts s'entremêlaient avec des mèches de ses cheveux. Un si doux réveil le changeait des jours précédents. Rêvait-il ?

Ouvrant ses yeux, Quatre fut accueilli par le sourire sincère de son vampire.

- Merci pour le repas d'hier soir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Lave-toi et habille-toi. Une surprise t'attend.

Quatre ne comprit pas très bien le changement soudain de situation mais agit selon la volonté de son Roi.

Une fois prêt, le vampire prit sa main, l'admira quelques instants dans ses habits princiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quatre restait muet, souhaitant, si cela était un rêve, qu'il dure une éternité.

Ils entrent dans les cuisines du châteaux où le blond avait passé sa journée d'hier. Seuls quelques serviteurs étaient là, les attendant. Sans plus d'explication, Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Je crois que je dois aussi me faire pardonner. Que penses-tu de préparer ce repas à deux et de le prendre ensemble dans notre salon ?

Quatre ne put que hocher la tête avec enthousiasme, émerveillé par ce qu'il se passait, fondant littéralement devant un vampire plus sexy que jamais.

Ils préparèrent donc ensemble le dîner. Quatre riait de bonheur et Trowa était heureux de voir son calice ainsi : c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Ils auraient une discussion sérieuse plus tard, pour l'instant, le plus important était de retrouver une certaine sérénité dans son couple.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se mirent à table. Ils partageaient encore ensemble ce petit bonheur de l'après midi. Une activité insouciante, une ambiance décontractée... Quatre avait de nouveau le moral car Trowa semblait tenir un peu à lui. A certains moments, le blond se sentait nostalgique du temps où Trowa cherchait encore à le séduire. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, comme maintenant, à discuter au dessus d'une table délicieuse. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière. Mais cela était impossible. Et malgré le ton léger de la conversation, une discussion plus sérieuse devait avoir lieu. C'est Trowa qui se lança :

- Écoute Quatre, ce que tu as fait le jour de la cérémonie a mis en branle une bonne partie de la bourgeoisie vampirique qui s'est indignée de ton comportement. Personnellement, je ne sais pas quelles sont les liens qui t'attachent à Wufei, mais tous ne sont pas au courant que seule une grande amitié existe entre vous. J'ai du calmer les esprits, qui s'échauffaient facilement, notamment parce que tu es un humain. Je n'y peux rien si la communauté vampirique a encore du mal à accepter la situation. Je t'en prie, tente de rendre les choses plus simples et évite les impairs tels que celui-ci !

- Je suis désolé, Trowa. Mes sentiments ont emporté au loin ma raison et j'ai agi bêtement. J'essaierai d'être moins sot et plus digne d'être à tes côtés.

- Quatre, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu l'es. Tu manques surement un peu de maturité, après tout tu es encore très jeune. J'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi qui me font porté un regard différent.

- Merci de me laisser rester près de toi, après ce que j'ai fait. Je suis sincèrement navré.

- Quatre, même si un jour tu fais pire, je te défendrai devant tous ceux de mon clan, tous ceux de ma race, et de la tienne même. Je t'aime et aucun autre ne pourra changer cela.

Étonné par cette subite déclaration, alors que quelques heures auparavant il se trouvait dans une profonde déprime, Quatre était quelque peu perdu et gêné. De ravissantes rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes et une lueur interrogatrice allumait son regard.

- Je pensais que tu m'en voulais énormément et que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés.

Le blond, avait baissé les yeux, mal à l'aise d'avouer ses peurs à celui qui pourrait le briser si aisément.

- Mais enfin, Quatre, pourquoi de telles pensées ? Qu'est ce qui a pu te faire penser cela ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'ai cru que tu regrettais ce que tu avais fait et que tu ne souhaitais plus me voir.

- Je suis désolé pour ce malentendu. J'étais simplement assez débordé par la cérémonie pour ton ami, puis par les conseillers qui devaient être calmés. Il faut préparer le peuple à l'alliance avec les humains, et c'est assez compliqué. Je n'ai pas compris que tu souffrais de la situation. J'en suis désolé. J'essaierai d'être plus présent à l'avenir.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je peux rester auprès de toi ?

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'il en soit autrement ! A la condition pourtant que tu suives quelques leçons de mondanité vampirique !

- Promis.

C'est sur cette promesse de temps plus heureux qu'ils terminèrent leur diner et qu'ils programmèrent ensemble ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux disponibles.

Bizoux à tous !! A bientôt j'espère !


	20. Chapter 20

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ces mois sans nouvelle... Je viens de passer mon Bac et mon code, et les révisions ne m'ont pas permis d'écrire. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.**

**Rappel :**

_Dans les chapitres précédents, Quatre se morfondait de l'inattention de Trowa. Le jour de la cérémonie de morsure de Duo, il rend son vampire très jaloux en dansant avec Wufei. Suite à la colère froide de Trowa, le petit blond va tenter de se racheter au près de celui qu'il aime en lui préparant un délicieux repas, que Trowa ne mangera pas. Ils cuisineront donc ensemble le lendemain. A partir du moment où Duo se fait mordre, Quatre ne peut plus le contacter. Ce chapitre 20 va vous relater ces deux jours du point de vue du Chef des hommes. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 20 : **

Durant les longues heures d'atroce solitude qu'un petit humain blond a subi, Duo connut la morsure de son maitre. Il était désormais presque calice et pourrait entrevoir un monde meilleur pour ceux de son espèce.

Heero attendait. Il sentait que _cela_ n'allait pas tarder. C'était étrange d'ailleurs de_ le_ _sentir_. C'était comme si de nombreux filaments les reliaient. Des sortes de liens qui lui transmettait des émotions, des sentiments, parfois même des images, des sons. Il avait ainsi presque deux consciences qui, lorsqu'il le mordait, ne devenaient plus qu'une seule et unique et les rassemblaient en un même être. Et c'est ce qui rendait le lien calice-maitre si parfait : cette impression de ne devenir qu'un. C'est pourquoi il savait que Duo allait se réveiller.

Assis sur un siège, il avait l'impression de sentir l'énergie que Duo utilisait pour soulever doucement ses paupières. Avant qu'il n'agisse, Heero savait déjà qu'il avait l'intention de tourner sa tête et de fixer ses yeux dans les siens, une douceur l'envahit. Il plongea dans les améthystes de Duo. Il savait quel magnétisme exerçaient les vagues de l'océan dans lequel Duo se noyait, car son calice voyait son être dans ce bleu si intense.

Pff, le voilà fleur bleu... Comment pourrait-il encore faire croire un seul instant à quiconque qu'il était froid, sans cœur et dominateur, alors qu'il comparait la couleur de ses yeux à l'océan ? Il était perdu...

Apaisé par la présence d'Heero, Duo allait retourner à son doux état de semi-éveil quand ce fut la bonne odeur d'un repas chaud qui le poussa à se connecter au monde extérieure. Ah, l'appel du ventre...

Alors que Duo se redressait doucement, Heero alla chercher un plateau remplit d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner et le déposa sur ses genoux. A son regard interrogateur, Heero sourit et murmura faiblement : - Promesse tenue. Duo le remercia d'un large sourire et commença sa journée avec bonheur.

** *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *****

Plusieurs heures après son réveil, Duo se prélassait encore au lit. Ils discutaient simplement avec Heero. Celui-ci avait trouvé mille et une raisons pour le forcer à rester allongé. Ému, le natté avait accepté sans trop de difficultés. De tout de façon, il n'avait pas une très grande forme. Il se sentait drainé de toute son énergie habituelle. Le moindre effort physique lui coutait et il se retrouvait épuisé au moindre geste.

Dans la matinée il reçut la visite de la mère d'Heero, lui demandant avec humour s'il survivait au caractère de son fils. Duo aimait bien sa belle-mère, un peu hautaine mais charmante et aimante. Elle voulait le bonheur de son fils avant tout. Elle posa une question qui laissa Duo dans l'incompréhension la plus totale :

- Le lien est-il finalisé ?

Suite au grognement du vampire, un « oh, je vois! » fut répondu, n'éclairant pas beaucoup plus Duo, et lorsqu'il lui demanda des explications elle en profita pour trouver une excuse et filer dignement.

- Que suis-je bête, le Duc d'Oz m'a demandé un entretien ce matin! Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais le faire attendre et cela est un manque de courtoisie impardonnable. Je vous laisse.

Duo n'avait pu obtenir aucune information sur la partie restante du lien. Il pensait pourtant avoir déjà tout fait... Cependant, voir Hélène lui remit en mémoire leur précédente conversation et il demanda à son vampire :

- Dis moi Heero... Tu connais Trowa depuis longtemps ?

Duo s'imaginait qu'au vu de la réaction d'Hélène face à cette question, Heero n'y répondrait pas. Il fut donc surpris de l'entendre dire :

- Depuis que je suis tout petit. Ma famille résidait autrefois à la cour. Nous somme né presque la même année.

- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il que de l'indifférence aujourd'hui ?

- Mon père a décidé de partir. Nous nous sommes installé plus loin et il m'a inculqué son envie démesurée de pouvoir. Il voulait que je sois le Roi.

- Tu... C'est toujours ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu vas continuer à développer ton influence ? Parce qu'on n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé, mais en tant que Chef des Hommes j'aurai besoin de rester auprès de mon peuple...

Duo évitait le regard de son vampire, apeuré que celui-ci refuse de tout quitter pour lui, son monde... Et surtout l'objectif de sa vie.

- J'en avais parlé l'autre fois avec ta mère, elle avait dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle voudrait s'impliquer dans la politique humaine... Je... Enfin, je ne connais pas ton avis, il m'est important car dans une vie de couple il faut prendre les décisions à deux.

Au mot_ couple _un frisson de bien être le parcouru. Mais l'appréhension de la réponse le laissait anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas pour intention de prendre un calice. Et maintenant que tu es là... Je ne peux surement pas abandonner la lutte pour le pouvoir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la nécessité de détrôner Trowa.

A cet aveu Duo fut rempli d'allégresse. Heero ne voulait plus de mal à un de ses amis ! Surement que ses sentiments avaient influencé son vampire dans son choix, mais l'essentiel était le résultat ! Gentiment, comme pour le réconforter, Duo lui murmura :

- Chez les hommes, tu es le compagnon du Chef alors que Trowa n'est que le compagnon d'un des nobles influant à la Cour... Donc on peut dire que ton statut est supérieur au sien, si tu as envie de le voir ainsi...

- Ce statut ne représente rien dans notre monde, répliqua posément Heero.

Afin de clore cette conversation agréable Heero déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son calice, qui apprécia le geste. C'est pourquoi il fut réitéré dans l'instant. La fougue les emporta, Heero descendit lentement jusqu'à multiplier des baisers dans le cou, à cet endroit si particulier qui vous fait frissonner sans aucun contrôle... Le calice, car l'homme s'effaçait de plus en plus chez Duo, tendit le cou à son vampire, entièrement soumis. Heero ne se fit pas prier et planta ses canines dans les incisions à peine refermées. Alors que l'épuisement allait avoir raison de lui, Duo sentit un liquide épais et au goût de fer couler dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge.

Le lien calice/vampire était _presque_ finalisé.

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** **

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un petit-déjeuner tenu au chaud était près de sa table de nuit. Ainsi, son vampire avait tenu le pari de le garder au lit toute une journée. Mais la fougue habituelle de Duo et son tempérament assuré lui donnaient envie de gambader comme un petit fou partout dans le château. Puisque Heero s'était absenté, il allait en profiter pour se faufiler en dehors de la chambre quelques instants !

Il enfila des vêtements simples et commença à explorer la superbe suite dans laquelle il était. Une magnifique salle de bain, entièrement en marbre noire rayonnait de pureté avec ses murs et son sol blanc. De grand miroir agrandissait la pièce et l'illuminaient de mille feux. Heero le prenait par les sentiments en lui mettant à disposition une baignoire, mais pouvait-on encore appeler cela une baignoire quand elle faisait _cette taille _?

Il ressortit un instant de la salle d'eau pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de détailler. L'atmosphère de la pièce lui rappelait celle de la plage : une chaleur agréable émanait de la pièce, comme une douce brise venant de l'océan, les tons de sables côtoyaient ceux d'un marron profond, faisant fantasmer Duo sur une mer de chocolat**.** Le grand lit à baldaquin, en chêne probablement, imposait par sa présence. Les draps étaient froissées et on aurait pu croire que deux amants s'étaient déchaînés toute la nuit. Rien de tel n'avait eu lieu, du moins pas encore, mais Duo saurait convaincre son vampire. Ses pommettes rosirent, inexplicablement, alors que des silhouettes se dessinaient dans son esprit...

Une seconde porte permettait de sortir de la chambre, et ainsi on tombait sur un petit salon chichement décoré. Le rouge profond, habituellement pompeux paraît la salle de velours. Le sofa semblait attendre qu'on s'étende sur lui, offrant son moelleux aux passants. Le bois sec tapissant le sol ajoutait à la pièce une fermeté perdue dans ce milieu de volupté, alliant le confort à la force. Cet endroit était parfait pour prendre des décisions.

Alors qu'il passait une main volage sur le doux tissu, il perçut des voix. Une lui apporta un sourire aux lèvres... Heero, sans aucun doute, discutait avec un inconnu. Ou plutôt, une inconnue : la voie très haut perchée ne faisait aucun doute ! Ne portant plus aucun regard à la beauté de ces appartements, Duo s'approcha sans bruit de la salle où le conciliabule se tenait.

Il entra sans tarder, un sentiment de jalousie assez étrange s'insinuant en lui. En un clin d'œil, la situation lui parut décalée : Heero se tenait sur un fauteuil et venait de lever les yeux vers lui. La demoiselle près de son vampire tenait d'une main légère le bras de celui-ci et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci exprimait un trop plein d'amour pour le vampire brun. La dame semblait très extravagante et ne pourrait être perdue de vue dans une foret, la nuit, à 500 mètre à la ronde car elle était entièrement vêtue d'un rose particulièrement agressif. Pour Duo, elle avait déjà tous les défauts du monde. Et il allait immédiatement régler le premier.

Il entra d'un pas vif, prit le bras de la demoiselle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Heero, empêchant la dame rose de le toucher de nouveau. Pour la première fois, elle releva les yeux vers lui et son regard changea en un instant. Sans même s'adresser à lui, elle cria presque :

- Heero, chéri, vire l'animal, il n'est pas encore tant de passer à table. Enfin... je ne suis pas contre un délicieux repas s'il s'agit de toi.

Un rire se voulant assurément aphrodisiaque s'éleva dans l'air lourd de la pièce.

- Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser ainsi à Heero ! En aucun cas vous n'avez à lui faire ces sous-entendus indécents !

Alors que Duo se relevait sous la colère, son vampire le retint d'un bras, le faisant se taire sous la surprise. Il ne devait pas réagir alors qu'elle profanait son statut et son mari ? La dame rose, stoppa son rire délicat et darda sur l'homme un regard hautain :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend, jeune humain, de vous adressez à moi et de vous coller ainsi à mon fiancé comme la dernière des catins ?

Duo allait fortement s'exclamer face à ses accusations, lorsqu'un terme le percuta de plein fouet. Fiancé ? _Son _Fiancé ? Elle parlait de Heero ? Complètement perdu, Duo se tourna vers le vampire brun, cherchant des explications. Il eut beau scruter son visage, celui-ci n'avait aucune expression. Heero regardait dans le vague, les yeux vides, les traits durs.

Pour l'homme, il n'en fallait pas plus. Duo sortit rapidement du salon, laissant les deux _amoureux_ entre eux. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, prit ses maigres affaires et s'enfuit de la suite. Le sol n'est plus aussi lumineux, les meubles n'avaient plus aucune finesse. Ses larmes rendaient floues les pièces qu'il traversait et l'orage grondait dans sa tête. Comment la situation avait elle pu lui échapper ainsi ?..

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *****

Dans le salon, Heero vit Duo sortir du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'intention de régler cette mascarade avant que l'homme ne l'apprenne, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Réléna repartit dans son monologue agaçant, lui tenant de nouveau le bras. Tout devait se terminer maintenant : plus question de sauvez les apparences, son calice souffrait. Il sentit quelque chose vibrer en lui. Un instinct, purement animal, celui de protéger.

- Je ne veux plus aucun lien avec ta famille. Les fiançailles sont annulées.

Sur ces mots, Heero se releva et sortit à grand pas de la pièce : il devait rapidement demander à sa mère de régler cette histoire administrative pour lui, afin qu'il enferme son calice dans sa chambre dans un cocon où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre ou lui apporter ce sentiment si... douloureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heero se préoccupait pour l'un de ses proches et il _ressentait _la souffrance. Il éprouvait un besoin irrésistible d'accourir auprès de Duo. Un étau lui étreignant la poitrine, il se mit à marcher plus vite encore dans les couloirs de ce château royal beaucoup trop grand.

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** **

Réléna s'était enfin tue, toute seule dans ce salon. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle avait décidé la semaine dernière d'une date, avait prévenue toutes ses amies et Heero décommandait au dernier moment ? Cela était impossible ! Elle serait la risée de tous ! Il fallait trouver un plan.. Oui, c'était cela, elle devait reprendre le contrôle...

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *****

Duo était sorti à grand pas de la chambre. Il marchait la tête baissée, tentant de démêler ses pensées confuses. Il se dirigeait vers son ancienne chambre, seul refuge sûr quand une ombre surgit de derrière lui et s'interposa dans le couloir. Il releva la tête et put observer avec dégoût son pire cauchemar du moment : une vampire rose. Elle le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'une gêne fastidieuse.

- Je suis la Grande Réléna Peacecraft, descendante d'une famille millénaire. Mes pouvoirs sont immenses et tu devrais les craindre, sale humain.

Elle lui crachait ses mots aux visages, cherchant à l'intimider.

- Et je suis le seul et unique mari d'Heero. Il s'agit de la place que vous convoiterez sans jamais l'atteindre. Alors retournez d'où vous venez et cessez de m'importuner !

Un rire presque fou s'empara de la vampire.

- Ne rêve pas, humain. Cela fait presque un siècle que je suis sa promise et, toi, tu penses qu'en débarquant de ton monde tu peux stopper cela ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas imaginé que le cœur de glace puisse tomber amoureux de toi ?

Au regard touché de Duo, son sourire malveillant augmenta encore.

- Tu n'es qu'une catin qui l'a attiré par son sang souillé... Ne va pas croire qu'il t'appartient ! Il a accepté ce contrat avec toi uniquement pour réaffirmer son pouvoir ! Sa quête perpétuelle est et restera donner à sa famille le rang royal ! Il te jettera quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi. Il se servira de ton sang comme on saigne un cochon, sans un regard pour la bête qui agonise. Tu n'es pas reconnu comme compagnon dans notre société, il peut toujours se marier avec moi et se servir de toi comme garde-manger. Tu penses peut-être que cela est trop cruel ? Mais rappelle-toi qui il est ! Il est un vampire ! Tout simplement, il en va de notre nature d'agir ainsi. Tu es un Homme, tu ne nous connais pas. Ton aventure était désespérée, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte bien avant. Toute cette ennuyeuse formalité pour te faire comprendre que tu n'es _rien_ pour Heero n'aurait pas eu lieu si tu avais eu plus de jugeote.

Duo écoutait tristement le discours de sa vis-à-vis. Bien évidement qu'il ne connaissait rien au vampire, il était venu pour apprendre, justement ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les propos de Réléna était vrai. Heero lui avait entièrement caché sa relation avec la vampire. Il était effectivement froid et Duo était certain que son vampire considérait que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Est-ce que cela prouvait que Réléna avait raison ?

- Sur le nom des Peacecraft, je jure que tu va rentrer chez toi !

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa Duo seul dans le couloir, éclairé par quelques lampes blafardes. Des pensées de désespoir l'empêchaient de réfléchir avec justesse. Plus il repensait aux paroles de Réléna et plus il imaginait les réflexions de Heero. Surement qu'il était un avantage pour le vampire. Question politique, il dominait les hommes, ça devait être un atout de poids par ici. Question nourriture, à partir du moment où il était un calice, Heero aimait forcément son sang, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui... Et puis le vampire brun était à la recherche du pouvoir depuis qu'il était petit... Il vivait pour cela ! Ce n'est pas un misérable humain comme Duo qui allait le convaincre du contraire ! Plus il marchait dans les couloirs à allure lente, la tête basse, plus ses pensées l'acheminaient vers la dépression.

Par erreur ou par hasard, il entra dans un salon où régnait une certaine agitation. Il était finalement arrivé tout près des cuisines et comme toujours beaucoup de gens s'affairaient. Il entraperçut entre ses yeux légèrement brumeux Wufei donnant des ordres : sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir il sentit son corps courir vers Wufei, l'attraper dans ses bras et pleurer contre son épaule chaleureuse. Pauvre Wufei, il ne comprenait plus rien !Une tornade châtaine se jetait dans ses bras et mouillait ses habits tous neufs.

D'un signe de tête il demanda à son second de superviser les opérations : les familles habituelles étaient présentes mais il n'y avait pas de bal ou de fête grandiose de prévus comme l'avait connu le château depuis l'arrivée du Chef des Hommes. Oui, ce déchaînement dans son boulot était dû au petit être pleurnichant dans ses bras... Bah, il l'aimait bien au fond ce travail.

- Wufei, Wufei, je ne comprends plus rien ! Il y a une espèce de vampire rose qui dit être la femme d'Heero et... Et il est aussi marié avec moi, non ? Alors est-ce que Réléna a tord ou bien..?

Il n'osait pas prononcer les mots fatidiques devant son ami. Wufei compris immédiatement.

- Malheureusement, je crois bien qu'elle a raison...

Le corps de Duo se figea dans les bras de Wufei. Il osait à peine respirer tant la douleur était grande. Wufei se dépêcha d'expliquer la situation, qui n'était pas très glorieuse :

- Le défunt père d'Heero a organisé ce mariage afin de permettre à son fils d'obtenir plus d'influence. Heero n'a jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour Réléna. Il ne s'agit pour lui que d'un outil stratégique, rien de plus. Maintenant qu'il est marié avec toi, je pense qu'il va annuler les fiançailles.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que Heero pouvait me garder comme calice _et_ l'avoir pour femme ?

- C'est possible en effet...

Le désespoir aurait pu faire sombrer Duo si Wufei ne lui avait pas expliqué le désavantage politique que cela produirait pour son vampire :

- Si tu n'avais été qu'un calice pris dans un coin sombre d'une ville, cela n'aurait rien représenté de plus qu'un bon repas. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'un mouvement politique de paix entre deux peuples et toute une cérémonie a eu lieu. Si Heero se mettait en couple avec Réléna, ce ne serait qu'une déclaration de guerre. La cérémonie était en quelque sorte un mariage. Réléna cherche à gagner un combat perdu d'avance.

Alors que Duo commençait à s'apaiser, la porte s'ouvrit sur la vampire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, elle ne fit que soutenir son regard avec force et fierté, son mépris s'affichant sur son visage. En effet, elle venait d'apprendre que toute l'activité dans le château avant son arrivé était due à ce sale petit animal dégoutant. Regagner la place qui lui était due auprès d'Heero allait être bien plus difficile que prévu...

Quand elle disparu, Duo se détendit légèrement. Elle restait une ombre planant sur sa relation avec Heero, mais il la voyait s'éclaircir. Il fallait encore qu'il demande à Heero ce qu'il comptait faire... Si jamais ils devaient se séparer... L'humain préféra écarter ses pensées de ce sujet. Il prit Wufei dans ses bras :

- Merci du fond du cœur, Wufei.

- Les amis sont là pour ça, Duo. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Alors que Duo cherchait un soutient amical dans les bras de Wufei, Heero fermait ses paupières pour sentir où se trouvait son calice grâce au lien. Tous les sentiments se bousculant chez son calice ainsi que la vue de Duo et Wufei enlacés furent trop pour le vampire. Tous crocs sortis, il se jeta sur le couple et les sépara. Wufei fut projeté plus loin, ainsi que Duo. Il se plaça entre les deux amis, faisant rempart de son corps. Tout son être était en position de se battre. Le corps penché, les genoux fléchis, les bras écartés, les yeux emplis de haine et de colère et les crocs près à mordre. La situation était sans ambiguïté : Heero défiait Wufei.

Celui-ci, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, restait assommé par le choc. Il ne se releva pas, montrant ainsi à Heero toute sa soumission, ne souhaitant pas éveiller plus encore sa colère. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, Heero était près à l'attaquer Wufei sauvagement quand Duo apparut devant lui. Il se tenait simplement droit, fixe, les bras le long du corps, sans agressivité excessive.

- Wufei me consolait, il n'est qu'un ami. Je t'en prie, reprends-toi, chuchota Duo.

Ce qui calma Heero ne furent ni ces mots, ni son comportement mais bien la blessure sur son crâne. Toute son animosité disparut et il toucha d'un léger doigt le sang s'écoulant, l'incompréhension l'envahissant.

- Quand tu m'as écarté de Wufei, j'ai heurté la chaise.

Le lien faisait souffrir atrocement Heero face à ce constat. Il n'avait pas su protéger son calice, pire, il lui avait lui même infligé des souffrances. Il restait figé devant ses doigts où le sang de Duo coulait. Duo le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura calmement :

- Viens, retournons dans tes appartements.

L'humain comprenait que malgré toutes les questions et toutes les incompréhensions qu'il avait, l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il devait calmer Heero et, ensuite, ils pourraient en parler. En arrivant dans la chambre, Duo se sentait mal. Sa tête lui tournait, son corps ne possédait plus aucune énergie, il avançait par habitude. Au moment où il allait tomber dans l'inconscience, Heero le rattrapa dans ses bras et le déposa sur leur lit.

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *****

Ouvrant doucement ses paupières, Duo se crut revenir quelques heures en arrière, avant que bien des problèmes n'arrivent. Il poussa un petit soupir de lassitude face à ce constat. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on pouvait passer du bonheur à la plus profonde terreur en si peu de temps ? Il aurait voulu ne jamais être au courant de ces fiançailles. Même si Heero devait se marier, il préférait être enfermé dans une salle, afin d'ignorer les informations venant de l'extérieur. Pour ne pas être blessé, pour rester dans ce bonheur. Il souhaitait vivre dans l'ignorance, cela était bien plus aisé. Duo se redressa soudainement sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas son habitude d'avoir de telles pensées ! Il n'avait jusque là jamais cherché la facilité ! Pourquoi voudrait-il rester enfermé ? Il aimait être entouré de monde, la vie était faite pour être pleinement vécue, même si elle apportait autant de souffrances que des moments de plénitude ! On ne pouvait pas vivre dans une bulle, éloigné des autres. Pourquoi avait-il de telles idées ?

Il eut une réponse grâce au petit soupir poussé près de là où il était étendu. Il détourna ses yeux de la superbe vision du mur face à lui, pour regarder Heero.

- Je ne veux pas revivre cette angoisse, cette animosité que j'ai connue il y a quelques heures. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler ! J'étais dominé par mes sentiments ! Enfin surtout par les tiens. J'ai besoin de te protéger, et pour cela quoi de mieux que de t'écarter de tous ceux qui t'apporteront leur lot de haine et de malveillance ?

- Ne m'impose plus des envies pareilles, il est hors de question que je fasse cela, et si tu as ressentit mon rejet pour ta proposition, je te prie de ne plus recommencer cela.

La voix de Duo était ferme et sans appel.

- Tu me demandes de revivre cela...

- Oui, je te demande de me laisser libre et vivre, tout simplement. J'ai été presque choqué par ton comportement. N'es-tu pas connu pour ta légendaire impassibilité, « Cœur de glace »?

- La jalousie est l'un des pires fléaux. J'étais submergé par nos souffrances.

- Il faudra que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, je ne suis pas homme à tromper son mari. Il faudrait également que l'on stoppe mes pensées car je voudrais garder une certaine intimité.

- Je ne pourrais de toute de façon rien faire avant...

Heero s'était soudainement tu. Il semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher une information qui était apparemment capitale. L'unique aspect de la situation qu'il avait oublié était qu'il s'agissait de Duo en face de lui : un être adorable mais têtu. Impossible de garder plus longtemps ses petits secrets. Mais Heero ne connaissait pas suffisamment Duo pour se méfier, il ne savait pas encore que d'ici peu cela serait un secret de polichinelle...

- Avant quoi ? J'ai besoin d'indépendance et de confiance. Il faut baser notre relation sur cela, je ne pourrai pas vivre sinon. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ressentes mes besoins, mais je veux me sentir seul dans mon esprit. Je veux partager avec toi tout ce qu'un calice fait, mais je suis aussi un Humain, dans toutes sa force et sa volonté. Je ne souhaite pas que tu m'imposes ta vision des choses comme à l'instant. Alors, je vais faire toutes les recherches nécessaires, demander à Trowa et à t a mère s'ils ne connaissent pas un moyen pour cela, peut-être d'affaiblir le lien, ou quelque chose comme cela...

Duo était parti dans ses réflexions et n'avait pas remarqué le teint légèrement blanchâtre qu'avait pris Heero lorsque l'homme avait décidé de parler de ce petit problème à d'autres personnes. C'est assurément ce qui décida le vampire à parler (et peut-être aussi pour éviter un monologue que Duo ne semblait pas vouloir interrompre).

- Je connais la solution.

S'arrêtant tout net, Duo le fixa, éberlué :

- Mais alors pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas encore parlé ? Allons-y, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire, qu'on s'en occupe maintenant pour la tranquillité d'esprit.

Duo remarqua qu'à ces mots, le visage d'Heero avait pris une légère rougeur sur le haut de ses pommettes et c'était bien la première fois qu'elles s'essayaient à de telles excentricités !

- Il faut finaliser le lien.

- Ah, oui ! Ta mère en a parlé. Je pensais que tout était fait, car tu m'as mordu plusieurs fois et j'ai même bu ton sang hier je crois. Donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il reste à faire... Duo tentait de se souvenir de toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Trowa à propos du lien calice/vampire...

Qu'avait-il bien plus oublier ?

- Le lien est complet et le vampire moins possessif, plus conscient de ses propres pensées que de celles de son calice, après la première, mrh, disons, consommation du mariage.

Un petit potager commençait à pousser dans l'une des chambres du château du Roi des Vampires.

***** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *** … *****

Duo tendit doucement sa main. Il attrapa délicatement les doigts de Heero avec les siens et tira doucement ceux-ci, amenant le vampire à se lever de sa chaise. Une fois debout, un petit coup suffit à tirer les doigts vers lui et à amener Heero à se pencher sur le lit. Le vampire se plaça au dessus de son calice, le dominant entièrement.

Mais des doutes persistaient chez lui : il venait d'échouer dans son devoir de protection et son calice lui ouvrait cependant les bras ? En tant que vampire il aurait du s'infliger une sorte de punition. Ou tout du moins, couver son calice autant que possible. Tous ces sentiments dominés par la culpabilité se reflétaient dans les yeux de Heero.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un put lire dans ses orbes qui avaient perdu leur glaciale dureté. Mais il s'agissait d'une personne très spéciale : son calice. Heero offrait son entière confiance à l'être qui allait vivre avec lui. Son instinct le faisait agir ainsi alors que jusqu'à maintenant son père lui avait enseigné à diriger les autres par son esprit, sa raison. Tout lui venait naturellement, un être fait de douceur s'éveillait en lui. L'autre qu'il avait construit au fur et à mesure des années, n'était plus qu'un qu'il avait rencontré Duo, il s 'apercevait qu'il prenait une apparence de leader quand il en avait besoin mais qu'en présence de son calice, cette façade inutile tombait, laissant la place à un jeune homme avide de découvrir les curiosités du monde et le bonheur de la vie.

Duo avait doucement déplacer ses mains le long du cou. En une caresse légère, du bout des doigts, Duo démêlait les cheveux bruns de son vampire. Il attendait patiemment que Heero se découvre. Peut-être était ce le lien, ou simplement ses prunelles bleues envoutantes, il ressentait, il voyait le vampire s'approprier des émotions nouvelles : la passion , la douceur, la volonté d'offrir, le besoin d'un autre être, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Heero appréhendait de se retrouver fragile. Son nouveau cocon serait les bras accueillant de son calice, il s'y sentait protégé.

Le contact visuel n'avait pas été rompu. Heero s'était simplement rapproché à un tel point que leur champ de vision se limitait à leur yeux débordant d'émois d'expressions, leurs cils fins et leur sourcils détendus. La pointe de leur nez allait se toucher d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce léger contact les fit sursauter. Ils s'étaient perdus, noyés dans les yeux, dans le miroir de leur âme. S'effleurant à peine, Heero murmura, son souffle chaud glissant sur les lèvres rougies de Duo :

- Es-tu certain ?

Aucune autre explication n'était nécessaire. Comment Heero pouvait il exprimer tant de choses, tellement d'envies dans ces quelques mots ? Cette simple question semblait dire : « M'autorises-tu à prendre possession de ton être ? A parcourir ton corps à l'aide de mes mains et de mes lèvres, à caler mes hanches entre tes cuisses offertes, à enfoncer tendrement ma chaire en toi pour explorer tes profondeurs et à te pilonner jusqu'à m'épanouir en toi ? Me laisseras-tu te faire l'amour ? »

En réponse à cette phrase qui ouvrait les portes de la luxure et qui laissait Duo haletant, il répondit :

- Je le veux de tout mon être.

Et sur ces sages paroles, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Leur baiser érotique les excitait peu à peu. Leur langue s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, ne cherchant jamais à s'arrêter. Les mains de Duo solidement accrochées au corps du vampire empoignaient ferment ses vêtements, pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui. De temps en temps, ses ongles ras frôlaient son cou, lui offrant de délicieux frissons. Heero frottait son corps à celui de son calice.

Subitement, il eut besoin de mettre en contact leurs peaux échauffées. Il retira presque brutalement le haut de Duo et fit subir le même sort au sien. Il avait ainsi une folle quantité de chaire à découvrir et il ne s'en priva pas. Il cherchait désespérément les endroits qui feraient réagir Duo, ces points si particuliers qu'il était heureux d'apprendre. Il ne se priva pas, devant le corps alangui et offert de son calice, de jouer avec les deux boules de chaire trainant fièrement sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. Ces deux là le défiaient de les rendre rouges, humides et dressés, et Heero se chargea de leur obéir. Duo en avait les joues rouges et la respiration chaotique. Ses mains se baladaient sans aucune cohérence sur le corps à sa porté.

Heero traçait un chemin imaginaire avec ses doigts et sa langue. Ce petit bout de chaire mouillé léchait ces pectoraux comme s'ils étaient en chocolat, glissant et râpant sa peau. Subitement, le vampire eut l'envie de le marquer, ses dents mordillaient et ses lèvres suçaient. Ainsi Duo était parsemé de marques rouges, l'une sous son sein, l'autre sur ses côtes, une autre particulièrement excitante près de sa morsure...

Heero se fit plaisir en découvrant ce petit trou au milieu de son ventre. Son nombril se vit sauvagement attaquer par une langue qui adorait se cacher. Et c'était foutrement excitant de savoir qu'il était si près de son érection. Alors qu'il continuait à martyriser sa peau si blanche, Heero s'était glissé entre ses jambes et ses mains avaient relevé les cuisses de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Après une légère attente où Duo imaginait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, se demandant si Heero allait reproduire ces gestes sur une autre partie de son anatomie..., Heero défit à l'aide de ses deux mains la fermeture de son pantalon. D'une main, il releva ses fesses, afin de descendre de quelques centimètres le vêtement ouvert sur la virilité de son calice. Mais, le morceau de cuir s'arrêta, de sorte à ce qu'il frotte doucement le haut de ses fesses à chacun de ses mouvements.

Heero avait ainsi la voie libre, tout en le gardant à moitié habillé. Le vampire avait ses lèvres si près du sexe de son calice... il restait un seul tissu, fin, qui les séparait. Apparemment, cela ne le gênait pas et il commença à caresser Duo à travers l'habit. Sa main prenait la forme de la chaire et la pressait, ou encore mesurait la longueur du sexe de Duo en y baladant un doigt fin.

Puis, il se convainquit que cet endroit avait besoin... d'humidité. Ainsi, il entreprit de lécher le tissus, le sucer. Duo en grognait de plaisir, il pouvait à peine atteindre Heero de ses mains, mais il ne cherchait plus à rationaliser quoi que ce soit, il avait attrapé le drap et le serrait fort, sa tête se ballotait de gauche à droite et il éprouvait le plaisir de façon démentielle. Ses yeux s'ouvraient par intermittence, n'étant pas capable sous le déferlement de plaisir de rester ouverts. Il ressentait chaque mouvement de langue de Heero et son sous-vêtement se mit à le coller.

Heero n'en pouvait plus de voir cet être se tordre sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il poussa alors le tissu, le cachant sous le cuir du pantalon. Et ainsi il pouvait observer le sexe de Duo à loisir. L'absence d'attouchement permit à ce dernier de reprendre quelques instants ses esprits. Cependant il eut une vision qui le perdit dans les profondeurs de la luxure : un Heero observant, presque en adoration devant son sexe érigé, approchant ses lèvres du bout. Son regard était affamé. Duo n'en pouvait plus de rougir de timidité et de plaisir.

Quand Heero commença à entourer le haut de son sexe de ses lèvres, le calice se sut perdu. Et il referma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la chaleur qu'on lui procurait. Tout l'excitait. Le regard, de Heero, le souffle de Heero, les mains de Heero qui se retenait à ses cuisses, ses gestes mais aussi le pantalon de cuir qui se frottait à sa peau et qui entravait ses mouvements.

Les lèvres du vampire se refermèrent sur son sexe, sa langue tournait autour de sa chaire, poussait... Elle n'avait aucune décence, elle était tellement érotique... Duo la sentait jouer avec la peau de son érection, à cet endroit, si sensible. Puis Heero commença à avancer ses lèvres plus avant sur son érection, l'engloutissant progressivement. Puis il remontait un peu et continuait de descendre. Ces mouvements de plus en plus rapides lui firent perdre la tête et il éjacula au plus profond de la gorge d'Heero.

Celui-ci se releva. Un peu de sperme coulait d'entre ses lèvres serrées. Duo, hypnotisé par cette vision, se rendit à peine compte que ses jambes n'étaient plus entravées par le tissu. Ainsi, Heero plaça délicatement un coussin sous son bassin, qu'il caressa longuement, pour le détendre. Duo était des plus délicieux dans cette position érotique. Le regard perdu, tentant de s'accrocher à celui de son vampire, le corps tremblant et frissonnant de s'être laissé aller, les joues rouges, les hanches surélevées ne cachant rien de son intimité... Heero en lécha le sperme coulant près de ses lèvres.

Puis il se pencha et lui offrit une caresse des plus excitantes. Sa langue si agile et si perverse léchait le contour du trou dans lequel il allait venir. Il tenait dans ses mains ses fesses écartées quand il fit rentrer sa langue... à l'intérieur. Duo eut un mouvement instinctif de plaisir face à ce bout de chair mouvant en lui, c'était si délicieusement érotique... Heero prit son temps pour redonner à son calice une érection bien tendue.

Puis, il le prépara, ne supportant pas l'idée de lui causer d'autres souffrances. Duo sentait ces doigts bouger dans tous les sens. C'était inconfortable, déplaisant et cela faisait mal au début. Mais il sentait que son vampire prenait soin de lui. Lors ce que Heero entra le troisième doigt, il laissa échapper un petit cri de souffrance d'entre ses dents serrées.

Ce passa alors un phénomène inattendu. Par instinct, Heero envoya des sentiments doux et relaxants à travers le lien, puis comme Duo s'habituait, des petites pointes d'érotisme arrivaient dans l'esprit de Duo, désormais détendu. Heero était aussi novice que Duo dans le lien calice/vampire et ne se savait pas capable de cela. Mais, il allait s'en servir. Il fit parvenir directement dans l'esprit de Duo toute l'excitation qu'il avait, tout le désir qui le prenait à la vue de son calice. Celui-ci rougit sous le coup de toute cette passion.

Ses idées complètement ailleurs, Duo ne s'aperçut pas que Heero avait retiré ses doigts et se plaçait entre ses jambes pour le pénétrer et l'aimer. Au moment d'entrer en son calice, pour accomplir le lien, Heero offrit à Duo tous ses sentiments qui le submergèrent. Son mari ressentit alors une forte douleur mélangée à tant de douceur et d'excitation qu'il ne distinguait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'être emporté, de ne plus rien contrôler. Quand Heero entra entièrement en Duo, il relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur son esprit et lui laissa le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était pris par le sexe de Heero, il avait l'impression de tenir son vampire au creux de son corps, de façon la plus intime qu'il soit.

Heero lui tint les jambes et commença à bouger lentement, cherchant en Duo ce point si particulier qui le ferait hurler de plaisir sous lui. Oui, il avait une idée très précise de comment il voulait voir Duo : perdu dans la luxure et criant son nom et son amour. Duo se tendit brutalement. Tout son corps avait été rejeté vers l'arrière, il avait perdu son souffle et avait resserré son intimité sur l'érection de son vampire, le faisant grogner. Heero eut un sourire entendu : il l'avait trouvé.

Après ce ne fut plus qu'une explosion de sensations. Heero poussait ses hanches vers le corps de Duo qui tentait de se jeter sur son vampire. Leur instinct les guidaient, le lien les unissait entièrement, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Avant de se déchainer en Duo, Heero sortit ses canines pointues et les planta fermement dans le cou de son calice. Ce fut l'extase en quelques instants, tendant leur corps en sueur, crispant leur muscles rompus, retenant leur respiration.

Heero se dégagea doucement de Duo. Il tenait à peine assis, tellement ce moment était fort. Il allait se relever, mais son calice, ne sentant plus le contact de la peau de son vampire, le retint fermement, une panique délirante au fond des yeux :

- Où vas-tu ? Chuchota Duo.

- Juste aller chercher un tissus pour te nettoyer et apaiser ton corps par une caresse fraîche.

A cette attention touchante, Duo reprit son sourire.

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner, même pour quelques secondes.

Et alors, que Duo était prêt à se coucher dans les bras de son vampire, celui-ci eut une bien meilleure idée :

- Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche. Ensemble.

Duo avait l'impression d'être un petit gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël, n'osant y croire :

- Ensemble ?

Sa voix était toute mignonne, toute timide, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais le sourire en coin qu'avait Heero lui donna toute la confiance nécessaire.


End file.
